


Его молчаливый разум

by SexyThing



Series: Повелитель времени и его безумец [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведомый тем, что осталось от белой звезды, Десятый Доктор пытается найти Мастера, запертого на планете, обреченной своими создателями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Нарушители

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Silent Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220735) by Harold Saxon. 



> 1\. Содержит спойлеры к эпизодам "The Stolen Earth", "Journey's End" и "The End of Time";  
> 2\. Впервые опубликовано на Фандомной Битве на diary.ru;  
> 3\. Является первой частью цикла "Повелитель времени и его безумец" ("A Timelord and His Madman"), повествующего о приключениях Доктора и Мастера.   
> Всего планируется 10 книг: "His Silent Mind" ("Его молчаливый разум"), "Judoon Justice" ("Правосудие джудунов"), "A Murderous Feast" ("Кровавый пир"), "Shattered Worlds" ("Расколотые миры"), "Before Harry Met Lucy" ("Прежде чем Гарри встретил Люси"), "The Most Happy Bride" ("Самая счастливая невеста"), "This Reflection of Me" ("Это отражение меня"), "A Map of the Soul" ("Карта души"), "Against All Things Ending" ("Вопреки окончанию всего") и "The Eye of the Storm" ("Глаз бури").

**1.**  
Вода сегодня была спокойной. Он видел ее через огромные окна, наполнявшие кабинет Доктора дневным светом. Цветом вода не уступала серо-белому небу. Низко над землей стелился туман. Сливаясь со слабыми лучами солнца, он создавал безмятежные, но жутковатые картины, рисуя тонкую полосу суши за горизонтом, тонущим в холодном оранжевом свечении. Где-то за пределами этих укрепленных стен стонала чайка.

\- Знаешь, иногда это очень хорошо – ничего не помнить.

Доктор облокотился на стол. Скрестив руки, он наблюдал за истощенным, бледным и безэмоциональным лицом своего пациента. А взгляд того был устремлен в окно, на свет, сталкивавшийся с водой и разлетавшийся по волнам тысячами сверкающих осколков. Это место было таким тихим, таким странным. Он часто прислушивался. Он умолкал, даже иногда задерживал дыхание, но не слышал ничего. Совсем ничего. В этом месте не было никаких шумов. Только крошечные, незаметные звуки, незначительные и неизбежные шорохи живого мира, навевавшие на него сон. Стук шагов в коридоре, грохот вагонеток с едой в час обеда, бессмысленная болтовня санитаров с медсестрами, крики прибрежных птиц за зарешеченным окном, а по ночам – спокойное дыхание его соседа по комнате на кровати напротив, погруженного в свои наркотические, стерильно чистые сны, а также скрип когтистых лап грызунов, нашедших лазейку в запертую комнату или на кухню.

\- Ты меня слышал?

Он глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие пыльным спертым воздухом комнаты. Поднявшаяся грудь натянула ремни, закрепленные за спиной. Доктор всегда разговаривал. Он говорил, говорил, говорил, но никогда не слушал. Как же ему хотелось выбраться из смирительной рубашки. Разорвать в клочья грубую ткань, освободить руки и сжать их на горле Доктора, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение заткнуть его ослиный лепет. Может, тогда он смог бы их услышать.

Доктор подошел к его стулу и навис над ним так, что смотреть, кроме как на него, было уже не на что.

\- Гарри, ты меня слышал?

Он моргнул, на короткий миг установив контакт. Доктор улыбнулся.

\- Не будем торопиться. Сделаем все постепенно. Я буду здесь. Я помогу.

Что-то зашевелилось в его памяти. Воспоминание пришло сквозь туман бессмысленных мыслей, которые, казалось, заражали его разум при каждом пробуждении и докучали мельчайшими подробностями, не имеющими значения, как, например, брови Доктора, поднимающиеся в конце каждого произносимого им раздражающего предложения. Или отражающиеся в темной оправе его очков блики от отполированной поверхности его стола из красного дерева. В этом отражении он видел свое собственное лицо, и внезапно вспомнил слова, прозвучавшие между ними много лет назад.

\- Ты обещал, – он повернул голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Ты сказал, что однажды заберешь меня к звездам.

На губах его медленно заиграла мрачная усмешка.

\- Я обещал, что помогу тебе, – мягко сказал Доктор.

\- О да, Доктор вечно пытается сделать людей лучше, - его усмешка превратилась в саркастичную гримасу. – Приходит на помощь бедным умалишенным дуракам вроде меня.

Его глаза вдруг оживились и загорелись яростью.

\- Да, тебе бы этого хотелось, правда? Схватить свою отвертку и забраться ко мне в голову, навести там порядок. Добрый Доктор и его жалкий пациент, механик и сломанный автомат!

Он закинул голову назад и рассмеялся в лицо Доктору, чувствуя, как безумие возвращается, сметая оковы спокойствия. Это было так легко, все равно что сломать тонкий слой льда железной дубиной.

\- Я знаю, ты не хочешь моей помощи. Но это не имеет значения. У нас впереди уйма времени.

\- О, но это же не совсем правда, да? – он с хрустом размял шею. Боль в напряженных мышцах его убивала.

Изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свое беспокойство, он все же не удержался и посмотрел на часовой механизм на столе Доктора. Короткая серебристая часовая стрелка на циферблате приближалась к пяти. Почти пять часов пополудни. Скоро солнце сядет, и очень быстро опустится темнота. Он повернулся, обратив взгляд в окно. Снаружи окружавшая крохотный остров лагуна все еще купалась в полуденном свете, создавая ложное ощущение защищенности. Казалось, ночь наступит не скоро. Но его не так легко было обдурить. Оранжевый диск уже приближался к темной полосе на западе. Несмотря на то, что он видел ее уже миллион раз, эта картина наполняла его настоящим ужасом.

В смирительной рубашке было неудобно. Изнемогающе жарко. Стараясь вытянуть ремни, он неожиданно зацепился взглядом за отсвет предмета, летящего над волнами. Небольшой корабль вдалеке разрезал волны, оставляя за собой треугольный след.

Ни одна лодка не приходила к острову. Ни одна живая душа не осмеливалась ступить на него.

\- Кто-то едет, – его глаза распахнулись. Доктор проследил за его взглядом и увидел транспорт, двигавшийся по направлению к острову и смотревшийся довольно одиноко посреди моря. Он продолжал смотреть, но не ответил.

\- Доктор. Кто-то едет! – он повернулся и взглянул на него. Доктор никогда не слушал. Ему все всегда приходилось повторять, вбивать в его тупую голову, тыкать его носом.

Доктор перевел на него взгляд. Понимание и беспокойство явственно читались на его лице. 

\- Тебе нечего бояться. Здесь ты в полной безопасности, - солгал он.

Тупица, болван, идиот. Грязный, лживый обманщик. С другой стороны, Доктору не приходилось лицом к лицу сталкиваться с монстрами, прячущимися в тенях. С жуткими созданиями, вползавшими в его камеру после того, как выключался свет в коридоре, мерзкими тварями с холодными костлявыми пальцами, со зловонным гнилым дыханием сотен мертвых тел, разлагающихся на солнце. Он лежал, запутавшись в мокрых простынях, и чувствовал, как они заползают в постель. Они разбегались по беспомощно лежащему телу с жестокой медлительностью, пока не добирались до головы и, разрывая череп на куски, заползали внутрь. От этих ужасных видений, от этих жутких кошмаров ему хотелось кричать, кричать не останавливаясь, но они не позволяли ему даже этого. Если бы только наркотики, которые они ему давали, не отнимали голос. Но в течение этих долгих часов в темноте он лежал словно овощ, парализованный токсинами, разносящимися по венам, привязанный к кровати, с открытыми глазами и опустошенным взглядом, с тяжелым, но четким дыханием. Стерильно. Стабильно. Он не издавал ни звука. Да и каким образом он мог это сделать?

Возможно, Доктор на самом деле не был лжецом. Он был просто невежественным ублюдком.

\- Ты должен вернуться в свою комнату.

\- Нет! – он выгнулся и стал извиваться, пытаясь освободиться, но только туже затянул ремни, так что те врезались в кожу прямо через ткань. Сердца трепыхались в груди, как перепуганная птица в клетке. Глаза снова метнулись к часам. – Еще не время! Еще рано!

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - обеспокоенно сказал Доктор. Он вернулся к своему столу и нажал красную кнопку, спрятанную под столешницей. Прозвучал дребезжащий сигнал. – Мы начнем все заново. Завтра.

\- Нет! Нет! Я буду себя хорошо вести. Обещаю. Я уже успокоился. Смотри! Я абсолютно спокоен, – он уставился на Доктора с натянутой улыбкой на раскрасневшемся лице, но даже он понимал, насколько она неубедительна. 

Двое санитаров вкатили в комнату кресло на колесиках. Свободные концы ремней обвивали подлокотники и свешивались с сиденья, ожидая его. Он облизал губы и повернулся к Доктору.

\- Позволь мне остаться здесь, с тобой. Они не приходят, когда ты со мной, - он знал, что это было похоже на мольбу. Он ненавидел себя за это, но уже был готов упасть на колени и умолять, чтобы его не забирали отсюда. Но этот глупый пустозвон Доктор не слушал. Он никогда не слушал.

\- Отведите его назад, – сказал Доктор. Вот и все. Три слова, простая фраза, ничего не значившая для Доктора, но имевшая первостепенное значение для него. Это означало конец защищенности и уюта, света и хоть какого-то процента нормального психического состояния, и начало нового кошмара, тьмы и непрекращающегося безумия. 

Его усадили в кресло-каталку, привязали и покатили прочь. Но, прежде чем его коснулась игла с ядом, он закричал. Он кричал изо всех сил, столько, сколько мог, потому что знал, что ночью он будет лишен этой возможности.

Оставшись один в кабинете, Доктор сел в кресло и размял шею. Плечи болели нещадно. Его взгляд метнулся в окно и проследовал за крошечной точкой в отдалении, все возраставшей по мере приближения. Гарри был прав. Сюда кто-то ехал. Люди. Они были достаточно близко, чтобы он мог почувствовать их и пересчитать в уме. Их было трое. Двое мужчин и женщина, и они были еще очень молоды. Он вздохнул, на лице застыло выражение беспомощности. Человеческая раса, подумал он, они такие любопытные, вечно ищут то, что им еще неизвестно, ищут ответы на вопросы, причины своего существования. Этим нельзя не восхищаться. Но серьезно, почему они никогда не обращают внимания на предупредительные знаки? Он же, черт возьми, не ради смеха их туда поставил! Можно спокойно думать, что астероидный пояс в семьсот миль длиной, две раскаленных гигантских звезды и огромная черная дыра могут их остановить –куда там! Они все равно отправляются туда на прогулку, словно нарушение границ – обычное для них времяпрепровождение! И теперь его буквально заставляют торопить события: делать то, что он не собирался делать, потому что знал, что Гарри еще не готов к подобному. Еще рано. Ему мешал страх. Все это шло наперекор его осмотрительности.

Но теперь выбора не было, если он хотел, чтобы это больше не повторилось. Люди превратят это место в сущий кошмар, как и в прошлый раз.

Зарывшись рукой в волосы, он схватил со стола телефон и набрал номер. Линия подключилась, и в трубке зазвучал компьютеризованный голос.

\- Диск заблокирован, – доложил он.

\- Разблокировать диск С, – сказал Доктор. – Пароль «Каскад Медузы».

\- Диск С разблокирован.

\- Подключить диск данных к диску С, загрузить программу 110012, путь С дробь секция 5 дробь 001.

\- Программа 110012 загружена.

На мгновение Доктор замер в нерешительности. Он взглянул на солнце, исчезающее за горизонтом. Где-то в другом конце длинного коридора его пациент перестал кричать.

\- Запустить программу 110012, – приказал он, отчаянно надеясь, что хотя бы в этот раз она наконец заработает.

 

 **2.**  
\- Говорю тебе. Мы заблудились, – ехидно заявила Аурелия. Почему остальные никогда ее не слушают? Даже если она самая молодая в команде, не могут же они ее игнорировать. Это было уже откровенно грубо. – Мы пролетели мимо этого красного гиганта уже в третий раз. Планетарный навигатор полетел.

\- Он не полетел. Этого не может быть, – Нил раздраженно взглянул на нее через плечо, не убирая рук с рулевого колеса. Когда рассекаешь космос на скорости света, лучше крепко держаться за руль. Корабль, конечно, ему не принадлежал. Он не смог бы себе позволить даже старый, грязный, разваливающийся глайдер из вторых рук, не то что дорогостоящий межгалактический крейсер. Корабль с серебристыми крыльями и обтекаемым корпусом, с балетной грацией лавировавший между планет, обладал прекрасным управлением, о котором механики-инженеры могли лишь мечтать. Нужно признать, у парня, у которого он его стащил, был безупречный вкус. 

Он указал красную точку на синем голографическом экране, проецируемом на лобовое стекло.

\- Здесь написано, что мы на правильном курсе.

\- А еще здесь написано, что до пункта назначения осталось 15 часов и 33 минуты.

\- И?

\- Три часа назад он показывал то же самое!

\- Вы двое можете перестать орать друг на друга? – Уильям перебрался через спинку и уселся на переднее сиденье. В руках у него была электронная книга образца 42 века. – Вас слышно даже в уборной. Взбодритесь, девочки и мальчики, это была вроде как шутка.

\- О да, мы тут чертовски весело проводим время с нашей мисс Придирчивость, – пожаловался Нил. – Клянусь, Уилл, в следующий раз мы летим вдвоем. Мы, двое парней, чувак, и никаких телок.

\- Правильная форма обращения – женщина, – раздраженно откликнулась Аурелия. – Или, возможно, что будет для тебя не так сложно – дама. Мне не нравится, что меня ассоциируют с домашней скотиной.

\- Эй, я не просто так бодрствовал на всех лекциях по английскому сленгу 21 века. Будь снисходительна.

\- Ты претенциозная сволочь.

\- Ой, да дай ты парню фору, – Уилл бросил ей миролюбивую улыбку. – Если бы не его страсть ко всему странному и невразумительному, его бы тут вообще не было.

Он активировал устройство, и перед ним появилась цифровая версия книжной страницы. В заголовке значилось: «Повеглия, планета ужасов».

\- Голограмма – довольно старомодно. Почему бы не загрузить напрямую в мозг? – заметила Аурелия.

\- Вот что иногда находишь в самых дальних и странных уголках Библиотеки. Вы бы видели эти ряды бумажных печатных изданий, которые он хранят на Континенте 5. Гомер и Диккенс в примитивной записи чернилами – просто изумительно, – к неудовольствию Аурелии, Нил говорил это с необычайной мечтательностью во взгляде. – Это произведения искусства, можно даже почувствовать дыхание людей, когда-то читавших эти страницы!

Аурелия состроила гримасу. А тем временем Уилл начал листать страницы. Слова мелькали перед глазами, словно кто-то и впрямь переворачивал листы в настоящей книге.

\- Прекрати. У меня голова кружится.

\- Я ищу нужную главу. В разделе истории было одно очень интересное место.

\- Так воспользуйся функцией поиска, - Аурелия закатила глаза. – Так или иначе, мы знаем, куда направляемся.

Она набрала побольше воздуха в легкие и продолжила скучным голосом:

\- Повеглия – проклятая изолированная колония в Адратическом созвездии. В 40 веке жители человеческих поселений всех близлежащих солнечных систем посылали туда своих собратьев умирать от Медузианской чумы. Позже она была преобразована в психиатрическую клинику для умалишенных преступников, которая действовала около столетия вплоть до 42 века, когда упавший астероид полностью уничтожил ее. Мы знаем об этом месте. Наш «профессор» Нил уже нам рассказал. И вот, мы тут, в этом безумном и, похоже, бесконечном путешествии, с его подачи.

\- Из твоих уст все звучит так уныло, – рассмеялся Нил. – Ты пропустила самые лучшие фрагменты.

\- Ну да, фрагменты типа «ад на земле» и «там все еще слышны крики умирающих». Оставлю это тебе. Ты у нас спец по фантастике, вечно принимаешь желаемое за действительное, отсюда все твои самоубийственные планы.

\- Нашел, – сказал Уилл. Какое счастье, что он научился не обращать внимания на напыщенные речи Аурелии, иначе за годы с ней можно было бы сойти с ума. Он замедлил поиск и промотал страницу к искомому месту. – Здесь написано, что по легенде на Повеглию не падал астероид, она была уничтожена намеренно. Местные жители говорили о божественных существах, появившихся из волшебного белого света, пришедших из другого мира. 

Он поднял на них восхищенный взгляд.

\- В наказание тем, кого обнаружили там, они обрушили на планету гром и молнии, сжигая всю ее поверхность, пока земля не превратилась в черный пепел, а небо не окрасилось огненно-красным цветом. Черт, это действительно круто.

\- Местный фольклор, тебе понравится, - сказал Нил.

\- Еще бы, они же живут на задворках Вселенной, – прокомментировала Аурелия. – Зачем ты это читаешь?

\- Мне нравится фантастика, - ухмыльнулся Уилл. – Особенно если она похожа на фэнтези. Это моя пища. К тому же… - он взглянул на счетчик планетного навигатора. – До цели нашего назначения все еще 15 часов и 33 минуты.

Нил метнул взгляд на таймер и застонал.

\- А вот и красный гигант, - сказала Аурелия, глядя в окно справа от себя. – Опять.

\- Может быть, мы немного заблудились, - скрепя сердце наконец признал Нил.

\- Ага, может быть, - Аурелия не смогла удержать ухмылку. – А еще у нас, наверное, скоро закончится энергия.

Нил взглянул на приборную доску. Полоса зеленых огней, обозначавшая запас мощности, упала почти до самого низа, перескочив за красную линию, в критическую зону.

\- Поверни направо у следующей луны, я уверена, там есть заправочная станция. Мы ее проезжали… Сколько, четыре раза? – улыбка не сходила с ее губ.

Нил глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем повернуть руль и направить серебрянокрылый крейсер прочь с межгалактической магистрали 47 к ближайшей солнечной системе.

 

 **3.**  
Доктор всегда считал, что заправочные станции – довольно унылое место. Все эти одинокие странники с вытянутыми, усталыми лицами, стоящие в очереди к кассе, ужасный искусственный свет, под которым любой самый здоровый человек кажется больным, и совершенно отвратительная еда. Особенно тоскливыми они казались, если находились вдалеке от крупных городов, или в этом случае, от ближайшей населенной планеты, так что лететь до нее было не менее трех суток на скорости света. Конечно, это касалось лишь тех, кто путешествовал на типичном космическом корабле 46 века. Доктору было бы лучше, если бы он мог полететь на ТАРДИС.

Он припарковал ее в одном из гаражей за главным зданием. Она и так находилась достаточно далеко, но Доктор заодно запер ее и рассинхронизировал со временем на одну секунду. Он собирался оставить ее здесь на какое-то время. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

Вообще-то, он точно не знал, почему он здесь, стоит в одиночестве на этом захудалом крошечном булыжнике в дальнем конце галактики, на котором не было ничего, кроме двух ржавых топливных колонок под полуразрушенной крышей. У них даже толком не было магазина. Ему нравились магазины. Только они могли сделать подобное место хоть сколько-нибудь выносимым.

И все же, у него был своего рода проводник. Его рука скользнула в карман и выудила оттуда крошечный предмет. Он держал его в раскрытой ладони очень осторожно, боясь уронить. Это был осколок чистейшего алмаза, единственное, что осталось от его родной планеты, потерянной уже навсегда. Белая звезда.

\- Хорошо. Я на месте. Покажи мне, куда идти теперь, - он сжал пальцы и закрыл глаза. Как он и предполагал, даже невдалеке от источника сигнал было очень трудно уловить, настолько он был слаб. Вокруг было столько звуков – визг спутников, кружение планет, шум сгорающих звезд, – что трудно было сконцентрироваться. Он не мог понять, как Мастер умудрялся слышать этот звук через такое огромное пространство и даже сквозь время.

\- Я должен спросить его об этом, - пробормотал он себе под нос, - когда найду его. Если найду.

Да уж, если. Он помотал головой. Нужно слушать внимательно, сосредоточиться только на сигнале, отрешиться от всего остального, даже от биения собственных сердец. Вот! Вот они. Барабаны. Ритм четырех ударов. Тот самый звук, сводивший с ума Мастера и едва не стоивший Доктору жизни. Громкий и угрожающий раньше, теперь он был немногим сильнее шепота перепуганного ребенка, лишь едва слышным эхом. Но, все же, он исходил от того, кем раньше владел, и вел Доктора прямо к нему, как маяк, сверкающий в ночи.

Звук шел с противоположного конца солнечной системы. Он был далеко, за красным гигантом, заполнявшим собой половину неба. Доктор тряхнул головой.

\- Нет, нет. Я это уже видел. Как мне туда добраться? Я не смогу подобраться туда на ТАРДИС – туда нет дороги технологии повелителей времени. Давай. Покажи мне.

Барабанная дробь сместилась прочь от источника, свернув налево, и Доктор последовал за ней. Он снова прошел весь путь до заправочной станции, пока звук не растворился в окружившем его шуме. Доктор попытался сконцентрироваться, но бесполезно. Он снова потерял сигнал. Издав крик разочарования, он с силой пнул пустую банку из-под соды. Гравитация на этой крошечной планете была так мала, что своим ударом он запустил банку в космос. Доктор проводил ее взглядом, пока она совсем не исчезла во тьме.

\- Черт побери, недурно тут можно было бы поиграть в футбол, - пробормотал он.

Он уселся на треснувший тротуар. Конечно, можно было попытаться снова вычислить сигнал, но ему трудно было успокоить сердца, бившиеся где-то в кончиках ботинок. Он следовал за ним так долго. С той самой катастрофы на Рождество, с того самого момента, когда Мастер испарился вместе с повелителями времени и оказался запертым во Временном Замке, в последних днях Войны Времени, он искал не переставая.

Не то чтобы он хотел успокоить совесть или отплатить Мастеру за этот несвойственный ему акт самопожертвования.

На самом деле, он просто чувствовал себя абсолютно одиноким. Годы износили его, как старый башмак. Его замечательные спутники исчезли один за другим, продолжая жить своей жизнью без него. Помнили они его или забывали, неважно, в конце концов, они все уходили. А что до повелителей времени… разве так уж нужно было снова вскрывать старые раны?

С тяжелым сердцем он смотрел на то, что осталось от Белой Звезды. Шесть граней осколка отражали чистейший свет и рассеивали его подобно звездной пыли.

Неожиданно Доктор услышал звук, мгновенно поднявший его на ноги. Это был рокот, стук, ритм четырех ударов. Он напрягся и прислушался. Крейсер с серебряными крыльями скользнул на станцию. Из-под брюха у него торчала расшатавшаяся труба выхлопной системы, и весь корабль издавал жуткий шум, словно бочка китайских фейерверков. Доктор в изумлении глазел на него, затем одними губами беззвучно поблагодарил алмаз и осторожно сунул его в карман. Он подбежал к двум мужчинам, спустившимся из корабля. Лицо его раскраснелось от восторга.

\- Приветик. Нужна помощь? – он кивнул на заднюю часть крейсера.

\- Эм, нет. У нас все в порядке. Просто пополняем запасы энергии, - ответил Нил.

\- Простите, вы местный механик? – просил Уилл. – Может, посмотрите выхлопной трубопровод? Он издает жуткий шум.

Нил схватил друга за руку, заставив его умолкнуть.

\- Я сказал, все в порядке.

\- Нет, я не механик. Я Доктор, - он одарил Уилла улыбкой и пожал его руку.

\- Уильям Баннер, - ответил Уилл и улыбнулся. Против дружелюбия Доктора было трудно устоять.

\- Уильям Баннер, - повторил Доктор. – Очень рад встрече.

\- Привет! – он выстрелил улыбкой в Нила. – А вы?

\- Что? Нет. Простите, мы очень заняты, - Нил отступил назад и убрал руки в карманы, прежде чем Доктор успел схватить их. – У нас нет времени на разговоры.

\- Его зовут Нил, Нил Армстронг, - сказал Уилл. Его друг закатил глаза.

\- Ну конечно, почему бы тебе не сообщить ему еще и номер моей кредитки? – фыркнул он.

\- О! Нил Армстронг? Как астронавт? Это потрясающее имя!

Аурелия высунула голову из двери кабины.

\- Что здесь происходит? – спросила она, удивленно глядя на незнакомца в длинном пальто.

\- Нет, не астронавт, а астроном, тот, что открыл существование стабильных черных дыр, - Нил просто не смог удержаться от того, чтобы поправить его, но Доктор уже прошел мимо и направился прямо в кабину.

\- Привет! Меня зовут Доктор, - он пожал Аурелии руку.

\- Аурелия Норфенлайт. Эй, вы не можете просто вломиться сюда!

Не обращая на нее внимания, Доктор прошествовал к приборной доске, где все еще работал планетарный навигатор.

\- Только посмотрите! Здесь все новое. У вас тут двойная автоматизированная система пилотирования, астероидная система оповещения, противорадиационные щиты и невидимая маскировка второго поколения! У вас даже сиденья с подогревом! – Доктор запрыгнул на сиденье пилота и откинул голову на подголовник. – О, словно лучи весеннего солнца. Только светят они на вашу заднюю часть, а не в лицо. В любом случае, это новейшая технология, стоит, небось, огромных денег.

\- Он арендован, - проговорил Нил. Он давно взмок в своей футболке, - Сэр, я настаиваю, чтобы вы покинули наш корабль. Мы вас не знаем и…

\- Но я же только что представился! Я Доктор, - он помахал ему.

\- Да, знаю, но я не хочу, чтобы вы находились на моем корабле, - твердо сказал Нил. Его лицо начинало краснеть.

\- Нет, хотите, - Доктор достал звуковую отвертку. – Насколько я вижу, вы направляетесь в запретную зону Адратического созвездия. Вы ищете планету под названием Повеглия.

У Нила отвалилась челюсть. 

\- Откуда вы узнали?

Доктор указал концом отвертки на планетарный навигатор.

\- Да, я знаю, но там только координаты. Никто не знает об этой планете. 

\- Ну, никто не верил, что она на самом деле существует, но я очень умный, - усмехнулся Доктор. – И так уж получилось, что нам с вами по пути, ребята. Вот только у меня нет транспорта. Вы мне не посоветуете какой-нибудь?

\- На Повеглию? – проговорил сбитый с толку Нил.

\- Вы ищете попутный корабль? – спросил Уилл.

\- Я? О да. Да, ищу!

Уилл издал вздох облегчения.

\- Слава Богу, я уж было подумал, что вы собираетесь угнать наш корабль.

\- О нет. Я путешественник, решил поглядеть на звезды, перескакиваю с одного места на другое на попутках, по всей Вселенной, - он поднял большой палец и улыбнулся.

\- Великолепно, - Аурелия закатила глаза. – Вот что значит не запереть дверь, когда выходишь на заправочной станции.

\- Вообще-то, я собирался написать об этом книгу. Своеобразный гид по галактике для автостопщиков, - его игривая улыбка испарилась, когда он увидел равнодушные лица троих людей. – Ладно, это все равно скорее будет что-то типа руководства «где пообедать и провести ночь».

Он наклонился к ним.

\- Слушайте, я вам нужен, чтобы добраться до этой планеты. Без меня вы на Повеглию не попадете.

\- Ха, да такими темпами никто из нас туда не попадет, - фыркнула Аурелия. – Планетарный навигатор сломан. Он без конца водит нас кругами по этой Богом забытой пустоши.

\- В последний раз говорю, он не сломан, - встрял неожиданно увлеченный разговором Нил.

\- Ты прав, он не сломан, - сказал Доктор. – Просто информация недостоверна. Что-то вмешивается в систему. Посылает сигналы и сбивает приборы. Ничего особенного, ничего, что было бы лучше этих шикарных кресел.

Он активировал звуковую отвертку. Синий огонек блеснул на панели планетного навигатора и погас через мгновение.

\- Ну вот. Починил. 

Он подкинул отвертку в воздух, поймал и спрятал в карман. Нил с друзьями придвинулись к монитору. Навигатор теперь проецировал полноцветную голограмму вместо сине-красной, а планеты, звезды и луны уже не были похожи на мерцающие точки – это были уже полноценные 3D изображения. Нил не мог поверить глазам.

\- Это чертовски потрясающе, - пробормотал он.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Доктор, выпятив грудь. Впрочем, возможно, в этот раз он немного перестарался.

Нил подобрался поближе к экрану и панели управления. Она все еще работала по-прежнему. Он промотал карту. Нил точно знал, где искать то, что нужно, он в деталях запомнил старую примитивную карту на последней странице книги, найденной им в Библиотеке много лет назад. Он открыл карту Марэ Суперум, великого астероидного пояса Адратического созвездия, миновал две гигантских звезды Кастор и Поллукс, горевшие уже целую вечность, и наконец нашел ее, стабильную черную дыру по имени Аммут, Пожиратель мертвых. У Нила перехватило горло. Вот она, спрятанная посреди черной дыры черная планета с красным небом. Она была именно такой, какой он ее себе представлял. Он поднял руку и подставил ее под проекцию, позволяя той медленно вращаться на своей ладони.

\- Нил? – Уилл положил руку на плечо друга. – Ты в порядке?

\- Уилл, иди наружу и наполни баки, - он оторвал взгляд от вращающейся планеты и перевел его на Доктора. – Добро пожаловать на борт, Доктор. Мы отправляемся к Повеглии.


	2. Программа

**1.**  
Он всегда точно мог сказать, что ночь подходит к концу, даже если снаружи еще было темно. Все начиналось с едва заметного покалывания в кончиках пальцев, распространявшегося все дальше, вверх по кисти. Вскоре возвращалось осязание, а через некоторое время он снова обретал способность двигаться. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Пальцы были еще ватными, движения – неуклюжими, словно он пытался управлять бульдозером в карьере на Земле из дальнего космоса. Тем не менее, он был благодарен судьбе за наступление нового дня. Кошмарные чудовища, мучившие его каждую секунду с того момента, как опускалась тьма, наконец отступали, спешно покидая его разум через трещины в черепе, уши, рот, ноздри, вытекая из него сквозь поры кожи наподобие холодного пота. Подобно насекомым с паучьими лапами и глазами навыкате, его кошмары рассеивались, едва коснувшись пола, и исчезали под его кроватью, в углах и щелях его камеры, где сливались с тенями. Облизывая сухие потрескавшиеся губы, он медленно поворачивал голову к крошечному окну, настолько, насколько позволяли натягивающиеся ремни, и видел первые рассветные лучи, пробиравшиеся в комнату.

Наконец ночь была окончена.

Звон ключей. Кто-то открыл дверь в его камеру. Вошли двое санитаров в сопровождении Доктора. Что-то они рано. Обычно ему позволяли еще пару часов сна, прежде чем приходили и уводили его в кабинет Доктора. Но теперь двое парней отстегнули ремни и подняли его в сидячее положение, прежде чем натянуть через голову ненавистную смирительную рубашку. Пока санитары заводили руки ему за спину и затягивали ремни как можно туже, он бросил на Доктора взгляд, полный ненависти. Он смертельно устал. Злобные твари наконец убрались, его разум был чист, и именно сейчас он нуждался во сне. Меньше всего на свете он хотел выслушивать бесконечную утомительную лекцию этого самолюбивого ублюдка.

Санитары оставили его стоять у кровати. Доктор вышел вперед. Быстро осмотрев его, он коротко кивнул, одобрив их работу. Непонятно, что было более унизительно – то, что его заворачивали в эти тряпки на глазах у Доктора, или то, что тот смотрел на него таким по-собачьи сострадательным и грустным взглядом.

\- Присядь, Гарри.

Прежде чем он успел хотя бы пошевелиться, санитары положили руки ему на плечи и усадили на постель. Он взглянул на Доктора снизу вверх. Храбрый человек – и тот бы ринулся прочь от такого взгляда, но для Доктора это, конечно же, были просто идеальные условия для дружеской беседы. Когда их глаза наконец встретились, он поспешно отвернулся.

\- Гарри… Гарри!.. Мастер…

Это было что-то новенькое. Доктор никогда не называл его настоящего имени.

\- Мастер, - повторил Доктор. Ему было неприятно использовать настоящее имя своего пациента, но он отчаянно нуждался в контакте. Он помахал пальцами у него перед носом.

\- Что? – огрызнулся Мастер. Его отстраненный взгляд перенесся на Доктора. Он бы с радостью пооткусывал эти пальцы, если бы его реакция не была так катастрофически ограничена ремнями.

\- Я знаю, ты устал, - сказал Доктор голосом, буквально тонущим в назойливой жалости. – У тебя, должно быть, была тяжелая ночь.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - фыркнул Мастер. Он бросил на Доктора взгляд исподлобья. В его голосе звучало раздражение. – В чем дело? Дай мне поспать. 

\- Прости, но не могу. Сегодня твой великий день. Разве ты не помнишь?

Мастер покачал головой.

\- Что… что ты несешь?

Мир поплыл у него перед глазами. Он огляделся впервые с момента пробуждения. Почему-то комната выглядела по-другому. Чего-то не хватало.

\- Где… - он замялся на мгновение, голова была тяжелой, словно у него на затылке расположился мешок кирпичей. – Как там его… Где он?

\- Кто?

Здесь ведь должна быть вторая койка. В этой комнате жил второй человек. Этот парень был конченым психом, шумным, раздражающим, неприятным, и храпел он как стадо пьяных джудунов. Он точно был здесь прошлой ночью. Он точно это помнил, потому что тот орал и плевался на него, когда его привезли. Доктор огляделся вокруг.

\- Здесь никого нет, кроме нас.

Мастер моргнул. Он все еще сидел на кровати, но двое санитаров, стоявших на страже рядом с ним, исчезли. Они были с Доктором наедине. Солнечный свет заливал светлую спальню, проникая через большое окно, глядевшее на залив.

\- Подожди, - он помотал головой. – Это неправильно.

\- Что?

\- Эта комната. Она не должна выглядеть так.

\- А что не так с комнатой? – спросил Доктор, взметнув брови. – Это твоя спальня. Удобная, просторная, и вид из нее просто прекрасный. Она даже лучше моего кабинета. Ты сам так сказал.

\- О нет. Я никогда ничего подобного не говорил! – ответил Мастер. У него было крайне неприятное ощущение, что Доктор снова играет с ним в одну из своих отвратительных игр. – И это не моя комната.

Он с отвращением уставился на вазу с цветами, стоявшую на ночном столике у кровати, и на жизнерадостные занавески на окне. 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросил Доктор с тем невинным выражением лица, которое всегда выводило его из себя еще больше.

\- Я лежал в пустой камере с мягкими стенами и загаженным полом! Там было крошечное окно за ржавой решеткой. Не это! Ты думаешь, я настолько ненормальный, что не заметил бы? – он ткнул пальцем в Доктора, в эту вонючую, лживую свинью. – Ты тут все поменял! Кровать, пол, даже… окно.

Он умолк, поняв, как безумно все это звучит.

\- Ты… наверное, перенес меня в другую комнату. Прошлой ночью. Пока я был под наркотиками.

Он замолчал и уставился на свои руки, которые теперь двигались совершенно свободно, акцентируя каждое его слово. У него отвалилась челюсть.

Его брови взлетели вверх, он поднял взгляд на Доктора.

\- Эм, прошу прощения, но где моя смирительная рубашка? – спросил он со скромной вежливой улыбкой, которая, учитывая обстоятельства, выглядела весьма неуместно.

\- Тебе она не нужна, - сказал Доктор спокойно. – Вообще-то, ты в ней не нуждался уже довольно долгое время.

Мастер распахнул глаза.

\- А, - пробормотал он. – Но… она была на мне всего минуту назад.

Доктор был, похоже, очень удивлен.

\- Конечно нет. Не глупи. Ты сидел здесь, мы очень мило беседовали. Никаких ремней не было, - он снова помахал своими надоедливыми пальцами у Мастера перед носом.

\- Доктор, - пошептал Мастер, чувствуя, как на лицо наползает безумная улыбка. – Что здесь все-таки происходит?

\- Я уже сказал. Это твой великий день, - Доктор широко улыбнулся в ответ. – Тебя выпускают из госпиталя.

\- Что?

Доктор встал и подошел к двери. Открыл ее.

\- Видишь, больше никаких замков. Ты свободен.

\- Ты меня отпускаешь?

Доктор кивнул.

\- Вот так просто? – Мастер подозрительно сощурился, не отводя взгляда от лица Доктора. Он наверняка опять играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой. Но Доктор оставался серьезным.

\- Да. Ты вылечился.

\- Так, погоди минутку. Ты говоришь, что меня больше не нужно запирать, потому что я нормальный?

\- Да. Ну, вроде того, - добавил Доктор, почесывая затылок. Он совершенно не умел врать.

Замешательство на лице Мастера медленно сменилось язвительностью.

\- Ты шутишь, - он засмеялся. – Вообще-то, я думаю, что это ТЕБЯ стоит одеть в смирительную рубашку за одни только эти слова.

Доктор только покачал головой.

Мастер нервно покосился на дверь. За ней был длинный коридор тошнотворно зеленого цвета и казавшаяся бесконечной шеренга дверей. В дальнем конце он увидел механические ворота, отделявшие защищенную часть крыла от остальных палат и внешнего мира. Они всегда оставались закрытыми, если открывалась дверь камеры.

\- Ты бы не стал этого делать, - Мастер все еще смеялся, но его издевательство над Доктором быстро превращалось в паранойю. – Здесь где-то подвох. Должен быть. С тобой подвох есть всегда.

Доктор не сказал ни слова. Он просто засунул руки в карманы и спокойно вышел из комнаты. Он прошел по коридору, лишь раз обернувшись через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Мастер все еще смотрит. Дойдя до ворот, он вытащил свой пропуск и провел им по магнитному замку. Послышался металлический щелчок, замки отключились. Ворота распахнулись и с грохотом ударились о стену.

Доктор повернулся к Мастеру.

\- Никаких подвохов. Ты свободен, - он скрестил руки на груди и застыл в ожидании.

Безумная улыбка сползла с лица Мастера. Он медленно поднялся с кровати, проведя кончиком языка по растрескавшимся губам. Во рту и горле все еще было сухо, но смертельная усталость и ужасы последней ночи совершенно забылись. Мышцы напряглись. Оба его сердца колотились, как сумасшедшие.

\- Ну… раз ты настаиваешь, - он раскинул руки и ухмыльнулся. – В конце концов, ты у нас Доктор!

Он был бы стопроцентным дураком, если бы хотя бы не попытался воспользоваться случаем.

Он рванулся вон из комнаты, пролетел по коридору мимо Доктора, через ворота и прочь из закрытого отделения. Он сбил с ног медсестру с железной тележкой, и металлические тарелки и вилки со звоном разлетелись по полу. Когда на пути ему попался пожилой пациент в инвалидном кресле, он схватился за подлокотники и хорошенько оттолкнулся от пола, прежде чем вскочить на этот своеобразный транспорт. Они пронеслись по всей длине коридора. Перепуганный насмерть пациент завопил, а склонившийся над ним сумасшедший человек пронзительно закричал в приступе безумного веселья. 

\- О, да умолкни ты, экспонат, - прошипел Мастер. – Сиди в своем саркофаге, раз не умеешь веселиться! 

Но старик никак не мог заткнуться. Мастер уже собирался выбить ему челюсть, когда каталка внезапно вылетела в главный зал и врезалась в группу посетителей. Мастер перекатился через голову и ударился затылком о край стойки ресепшен.

\- Помогите мне! Помогите, пожалуйста! – пациент упал на бледнокожую женщину в розовом платье. Он уставился на Мастера белесыми глазами.

\- Этот человек напал на меня! – прокричал он, указывая на него трясущимся пальцем. Мастер застонал и поднялся, потирая ноющую шишку на затылке. Зал, окна, люди вокруг кружились перед глазами, словно на чертовой карусели. 

Медсестра за стойкой схватила телефон, чтобы вызвать помощь. Двое санитаров, услышавших крики старика, ворвались в зал и, распознав больничную одежду, в которую все еще был одет Мастер, погнались за ним. Мастер повернулся на пятках. Все еще оглушенный ударом, он побежал к светлому прямоугольному пятну, который, скорее всего, был выходом, расталкивая небольшую толпу, образовавшуюся перед ним.

\- Остановите его! – крикнул один из санитаров. – Это один из больных! Не дайте ему уйти!

\- С дороги! – рявкнул он. Горячая кровь разливалась по жилам, подгоняя его рефлексы. Какой-то потный, неуклюжий малый в костюме, с совершенно неподобающим начесом, раскрыл свои ручищи, пытаясь поймать его. Он пригнулся, проскользнул под его раскрытыми руками и врезался головой в живот, выкрикнув какой-то безумный боевой клич. Громила, к удовольствию Мастера, согнулся, тяжело выдохнул и свалился на задницу. Мастер перескочил через него с грацией удирающей газели, запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. И только у самых дверей он впервые оглянулся. Доктор стоял на другом конце зала, руки его все еще были скрещены на груди. Он держался спокойно и сдержанно, словно древний могущественный Бог или персонаж греческих трагедий. Вызывающая улыбка сверкнула на губах Мастера лишь на мгновение и исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Затем он отскочил в сторону, прежде чем санитары успели хотя бы дотронуться до него своими грязными руками, и исчез, захлопнув дверь прямо перед их глупыми человеческими носами.

 

 **2.**  
Два красных гиганта, Кастор и Поллукс, были похожи на два огромных огненных шара, с раскаленной поверхности которых регулярно поднимали хвосты солнечные вспышки. Все они тянулись к серебрянокрылому крейсеру, который выглядел крохотным на их фоне, песчинкой между двух огненных колес в небе. Доктор, сидя на переднем пассажирском месте, смотрел в окно на вспышку, вырвавшуюся с поверхности Кастора сквозь атмосферу умирающей звезды. Ее извивающийся язык выстрелил в космическое пространство и лишь на несколько миль разминулся с кораблем, содрогнувшимся от такого столкновения всем корпусом.

\- Нам крышка, - пробормотала Аурелия с заднего сиденья. Ее лицо было совершенно белым.

\- Не будь такой пессимисткой, - Доктор бросил на нее взгляд через плечо. И добавил: – Смотри, как ровно мы идем!

Стоило ему это сказать, как вторая волна лизнула кончик правого крыла, заставив корабль яростно качаться из стороны в сторону.

Верхние ящики распахнулись, и вещи посыпались им на головы. Аурелия издала истошный крик.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Доктор, зажав уши руками. – Это всего лишь небольшая турбулентность. Чего еще ты ждала, пролетая между двумя умирающими солнцами?

\- По-моему, меня сейчас стошнит, - буркнул Уилл и, прежде чем вставить еще хоть слово, схватил из кармана в спинке переднего сиденья пластиковый пакет и уткнулся в него.

\- Да ладно тебе. Посмотри на меня, я спокоен. И ваш капитан тоже. Все под контролем, так ведь, Нил? – Доктор повернулся к молодому человеку в кресле пилота. Нил сидел неестественно прямо, словно кто-то воткнул ему в спину железный стержень, пот дорожками стекал по лицу, а взгляд огромных, как блюдца, глаз был устремлен на монитор. Его ладони так крепко вцепились в руль, что Доктор слышал хруст суставов.

\- Г-говори за с-себя, - с запинкой наконец пробормотал он. По глупости он посмотрел сквозь проецируемый экран в окно и увидел невозможно узкую щель в море огня, к которой направлялся корабль. Один неловкий поворот вправо или влево – и они поджарятся, как банка фарша в духовке. Он уже начинал задаваться вопросом, во что он себя втянул.

\- Не-а. Ты прекрасно справляешься! – к вящей панике Нила, Доктор закинул ноги на командный пульт, едва не задев несколько жизненно важных кнопок и рычагов. Он откинулся назад и завел руки за голову, будто с уютом отдыхал у камина.

\- Ваш корабль просто идеально подходит для подобных полетов. Антирадиационный щит и система отражения высокой температуры. Должен признать, я впечатлен. Я много путешествовал, и многие, с кем я встречался, отправлялись в странствие по Вселенной практически не подготовленными, но вы, ребята, все предусмотрели. Эта система предупреждения астероидной опасности была очень кстати, когда мы пролетали через пояс Марэ Суперум. Вы как будто столетия назад все распланировали.

Доктор подобрал один из вещевых мешков, упавших во время тряски, и полез в него, задрав бровь и с любопытством принюхиваясь.

\- Эй! Хватит рыться в наших вещах! – крикнула Аурелия.

Доктор перебросил через плечо горсть записывающей пленки и выудил устройство, похожее на телескоп, присоединенный к ручной камере.

\- Эй, поосторожней с этим! – Нил наконец решился отвести взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на Доктора.

\- Но это же потрясающе! – возопил Доктор. – Спутниковая инфракрасная камера, 18 миллиардов мегапикселей! Такой можно сделать снимок муравья, сидящего на травинке, из стратосферы Земли!

\- Положите на место. Она очень хрупкая.

\- Знаю. Технологию, подобную этой, не увидишь в магазине, а соорудить такую чрезвычайно дорого. Такие чудесные вещички делали всего-то один-два раза, в качестве прототипов, - Доктор развернулся к окну и направил объектив на кипящую поверхность Кастора. Нажал на спуск. Маленькая камера мгновенно оцифровала картинку, и перед носом у Доктора возникла голограмма северного полушария гигантской звезды. Фотография была так хорошо детализирована, что, увеличив изображение, Доктор мог видеть пламя, поднимающееся над поверхностью подобно огненным горным пикам.

\- О, какая красота. Человек, сделавший ее, был просто гением.

\- Если хотите знать, ее сделал мой отец, - огрызнулся Нил. Они наконец выбрались из смертельного коридора между двумя звездами и быстро удалялись от них. – Отдайте. Эта вещь незаменима!

Он включил автопилот и выхватил камеру из рук Доктора. Тот воззрился на него, сдвинув брови.

\- Зачем вы летите на Повеглию? – спросил он неожиданно серьезным голосом.

Нил замотал камеру в кусок мягкой ткани и осторожно уложил назад в мешок.

\- Могу задать вам тот же вопрос, Доктор.

\- Ладно, позволь я перефразирую. Зачем вы летите на Повеглию на украденном корабле со всей этой дорогостоящей аппаратурой на борту?

Он буквально услышал, как Нил и члены команды одновременно вдохнули.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? Мы не крали корабль, - попытался возразить Нил. – Я же сказал, мы его арендовали.

\- Арендовали? О, точно. Ну конечно, - Доктор направил звуковую отвертку на приборную доску, и появилась голография водительской лицензии. Конечно же, человек на фотографии ничем не был похож ни на одного из его новых знакомых. 

\- Значит, твое имя не Нил Армстронг, а мистер Калараран Кадиш из Адратической Колонии Мензора, - прочел он, ослепив Нила нахальной улыбкой. – А, да, тут еще сказано, что ты занимаешься продажей космических кораблей. Так что неудивительно, что у тебя тут столько новейших модных штучек. Или, может быть, мне стоит позвонить настоящему мистеру Кадишу и спросить его, не потерял ли он что-нибудь из своего гаража на Мензоре.

Доктор нажал на кнопку на отвертке, и из динамиков донесся гудок телефона.

\- Подождите! Это не то, что вы подумали, - сказал Нил.

\- Мы не преступники или типа того, - быстро добавила Аурелия.

\- Мы ученые! – объяснил Уилл. – Ну, вообще-то, мы студенты-кандидаты из университета Кавасаки. Астрономы. Мы работаем над одним проектом.

\- Слушайте, Доктор, мы полевые ученые. Мы изучаем черные дыры. Большая часть устройств здесь из нашей лаборатории. Профессор знает, что мы взяли их с собой, так что мы не сделали ничего незаконного, - пояснил Нил.

Доктор молча вздернул брови. Нил вздохнул.

\- Ну, кроме крейсера, - неохотно согласился он. – Хорошо, я взял его у своего соседа. Мистер Кадиш уехал в отпуск и попросил меня покормить его кошку. Я нашел его запасной пропуск и одолжил крейсер, потому что по-другому мне было сюда не добраться. Это не настоящая кража!

\- Не-а, ты меня не убедил. Если вы ищете черные дыры, зачем вам Повеглия?

\- Это была идея Нила. Он нашел в Библиотеке книгу об этом месте, - ответил Уилл.

\- Ее написал один астролог в 44 веке, - продолжил Нил. – Каждый ученый в нашем отделе знает, что Повеглия была уничтожена падением астероида. По крайней мере, так было решено в сообществе.

\- Зато в книге выдвигается совсем другая теория, - добавил Уилл, бросив взгляд на Нила.

\- Я подумал, что ученое сообщество может ошибаться на этот счет. Прежде чем вы подумаете, что я идиот, Доктор, я знаю, что астрологи – просто кучка сумасшедших любителей поглазеть на звезды… но здесь что-то другое. Это, вроде как, имеет смысл.

\- О, я не думаю, что тебе стоит так смущаться из-за этого, - сказал Доктор, покосившись на устройство для чтения, которое Уилл держал в руках. – Не все из них пытаются предсказать выигрышные номера лотереи, рисуя линии между светящимися точками. Иногда удача на твоей стороне. Дай-ка мне посмотреть эту книгу.

Уилл передал ему голограммную копию.

\- Астролог настаивал на том, что планета под названием Повеглия не погибла от удара астероида, - продолжил Нил. – На самом деле, ее поглотила черная дыра, которую создали какие-то богоподобные существа, чтобы отомстить ее обитателям. Сейчас для нас, ученых, это, конечно, звучит как суеверный бред, но он писал, что в итоге планета не была уничтожена. Она была скрыта в черной дыре, задержана на самом краю существования, заперта в живом черном сердце вечности – в качестве наказания, проявления божьего гнева.

\- Черная дыра, которая не уничтожает то, что поглотила… - задумчиво сказал Доктор.

\- Это должна быть стабильная черная дыра, - добавил Нил. – Как та, которую открыл мой отец сорок лет назад.

\- А, так тебя назвали в честь этого Нила Армстронга! – провозгласил Доктор, на мгновение прервав течение своих мыслей. – Профессора Нила Бернарда Армстронга, знаменитого астронома! Этот человек был гением.

\- Да, был, - сказал Нил с оттенком горечи в голосе. – Жаль, что члены ученого сообщества не согласились бы с вами.

\- О, идеи твоего отца просто опережали свое время. Но он был великолепен. Он до сих пор великолепен, - Доктор активировал голограмму и стал листать страницы с такой скоростью, что нельзя было увидеть ничего, кроме размытого пятна. Он снова закрыл устройство и перебросил его Уиллу легким движением руки. Остальным было и невдомек, что он только что прочитал всю книгу и даже заучил некоторые фрагменты.

\- Так что вы собираетесь делать, когда мы туда доберемся? – спросил Доктор, быстро взглянув в окно.

\- Изучим ее, конечно, - Аурелия закатила глаза, словно говоря «что же еще?».

\- Как? Сделаете несколько снимков поглощенной планеты с ее орбиты? – Доктор наклонился к ним. – Думаю, неплохой план, но нарезать круги около черной дыры, не будучи уверенным, стабильна она или нет – довольно опасное предприятие.

\- Мы не собираемся подходить так близко. Мы останемся на расстоянии как минимум 500 миллионов миль от черной дыры – ради соображений безопасности. Это стандартная процедура, - сказал Нил.

Доктор кивнул.

\- Соображения безопасности – это хорошо. Это тоже неплохой план. Должно получиться. Хотя… - он указал отверткой на пейзаж, открывавшийся за окном с его стороны. – Думаю, немного поздновато для этого.

Удивленная словами Доктора команда передвинулась к его стороне кабины и выглянула в темноту космоса. Там, как на ладони, перед тремя людьми висела в небе черная планета с красным, пылающим небом. Светящийся малиновый шар, медленно поворачивавшийся внутри вихря тьмы, который втягивал свет всех ближайших звезд прямо в свое черное сердце и создавал ауру тьмы вокруг планеты.

Нил не мог поверить своим глазам. 

\- Мы прибыли, - он бросил взгляд на дисплей навигатора и запустил пальцы в волосы, когда до него наконец дошло.

\- Мы прибыли, и до планеты всего каких-нибудь 20 миль! – радостно воскликнул он. – Я был прав! Стабильные черные дыры на самом деле существуют!

Он притянул к себе Уилла и Аурелию и порывисто обнял их.

\- Доктор! Это будет потрясающе! С данными, которые мы здесь соберем с помощью записывающих устройств, мы будем иметь достаточно доказательств теории моего отца, мы сможем доказать существование стабильных черных дыр!

\- Мы еще не прибыли, - заявил Доктор.

\- То есть как? Мы ближе к Повеглии не подойдем, - засмеялся Нил. – Мы не собираемся садиться на планету. Это слишком опасно.

Лицо Доктора помрачнело.

\- Доктор?

\- Мне очень жаль, - искренне сказал Доктор и направил звуковую отвертку на рулевой механизм. Корабль резко взял влево и вошел на орбиту планеты.

 

 **3.**  
Он умудрился украсть лодку из доков и греб всю дорогу до материка. Когда он достиг побережья, континент показался ему унылым и заброшенным. Он купался в малиновом свете, словно само небо горело.

Мастер на мгновение поднял весла из воды, позволив своей крошечной лодчонке плыть по течению. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Ничего. Ни звука, в этом месте было тихо, как в могиле.

Разочарованный, он снова взялся за весла и продолжил путь. Причал появился внезапно, как игра света. Это была просто бетонная полоса, протянутая над водой. Он привязал лодку и ступил на берег.

Перед ним лежала безлюдная пустошь, повсюду грудами высился металлолом. Горы рухляди и битого кирпича, башни из гнутых труб и штабеля ржавого железа. Это место напоминало ему свалку на окраине Лондона, где он прятался после своего неудачного воскрешения. Знакомый запах плесени и гниющего мусора витал в воздухе. Чайки кружили над свалкой, как стервятники над мертвой добычей.

Щебень вонзался в его босые ступни. Резкий ветер, поднимавший в воздух клочки бумаги, насквозь продувал его тонкую больничную одежду. Его стала бить дрожь, он обхватил себя руками поперек груди. Что это за проклятая планета? На Повеглии стояло лето, но здесь было холодно, как зимой на северном полушарии. Новый порыв ледяного ветра обжег кожу и заставил его отправиться на поиски убежища.

Он направился к заброшенному складу. Деревянные доски были повсюду усажены гвоздями, чтобы отвадить непрошеных гостей. Он заметил, что некоторые из них были вырваны силой. Дверь была приоткрыта. Стараясь не шуметь, Мастер проскользнул внутрь.

В старом складе были голые полы и множество стен, он весь был уставлен выброшенными пустыми контейнерами, строительными материалами и гнутым металлом. В дальнем конце здания в старой бочке из-под масла горел огонь. Он подошел и стал отогревать тело, так близко протягивая замерзшие руки к пламени, что мог чувствовать, как оно жалит кожу. Краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение в груде картонных коробок неподалеку. Из своего укрытия медленно показался бродяга. Он уставился на Мастера с осоловелым выражением лица. Из его руки торчала игла.

\- Ты полицейский? – слова выходили изо рта бродяги, словно улитки, выползающие из-под камня. Мастер улыбнулся. Он хорошо знал такой тип людей.

\- О нет. Конечно нет. Я их сам не переношу, - он придвинулся поближе к наркоману, тот фыркнул и лениво сполз назад в свой картонный дом. 

\- А выглядишь, как полицейский, - пробормотал он. – Гадкие свиньи. Ни на минуту не оставляют в покое.

Его желудок зарычал. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что не ел уже несколько недель. Голод накатывал рывками, словно удары электрическим током, завязывая кишечник узлом и заполняя рот слюной. Он уже не помнил, когда ему давали хотя бы мизерную тарелку супа или кусок черствого хлеба.

\- Ты еще там? – выдавил бродяга, не глядя на него. Его голова повисла. Мастер видел грязные пятна на его шее. Как чудесно было бы вонзиться в нее зубами. Красная, сочная, горячая плоть. Разодрать ее на части, убить и насладиться ею. Этот жалкий ублюдок, разбитый и нарезанный ломтиками, превратился бы в сырое мясо с кровью, дымящиеся внутренности, жирный костный мозг, сочные кусочки мозга. Он представлял, как приятно будет себя чувствовать, когда весь этот жир, кровь, жилы наполнят его пустующий желудок.

\- Если ты не коп, то убирайся. Это мое место. Я тут сплю. Найди себе свое.

Бродяга его запугивал. Но он был слишком одурманен, чтобы представлять для Мастера хоть какую-нибудь угрозу. В сущности, он находил эту беззащитность еще более аппетитной. С медлительностью хищника Мастер обходил его по кругу, поднял с пола ржавый металлический стержень и размахивал им наподобие дубинки. Конец стержня скользнул по бетонному покрытию, подняв сноп искр. Мастер изо всех сил ударил им по стенке горящей бочки. Громкий гул, повторенный эхом, заполнил пустой склад.

\- Эй, прекрати! – закричал бродяга и уставился на Мастера расширившимися глазами. Тот ответил улыбкой, из-за которой его жертва занервничала еще больше.

\- Один, - сказал он и снова ударил по бочке, спугнув стаю голубей, отдыхавших на крыше.

\- Два, - он кругами приближался к человеку, вдыхая запах восхитительной горячей крови, пульсирующей по венам его добычи.

\- Прекрати! Ты сумасшедший! – еще один удар заставил несчастного бомжа подпрыгнуть. Игла вывалилась из его руки, и стеклянный шприц разбился, разбрызгав по полу то, что осталось от отравы.

\- Три! – прокричал Мастер, залившись безумным хохотом.

\- Знаешь, мне нравится твоя одежда, - он склонил голову набок и устремил взгляд на черную толстовку, в которую был одет бродяга. – Готов поспорить, тебе в ней очень тепло. А я замерзаю.

\- О… так тебе нужна моя одежда? – бродяга в мгновение ока стянул толстовку через голову и бросил ее в сторону Мастера. – Вот, бери. Забирай.

Концом стержня Мастер указал на красную рубашку и черные штаны. Бродяга понял его мысль.

\- А, хорошо. Если… если ты так хочешь, - он снял рубашку и штаны и швырнул их на толстовку. Сам же остался стоять в белье и ботинках, жалко трясясь от холода.

\- Пожалуйста, я тебе все отдал, оставь меня наконец в покое, - выдавил этот несчастный.

Мастер положил стержень себе на шею. Повернул голову и взглянул на него.

\- Ботинки. Сними ботинки.

Человек сделал, что было сказано, и пара изношенных ботинок оказалась в куче одежды у ног Мастера. Он подарил ему удовлетворенную, учтивую улыбку.

\- Спасибо, – сказал он почти вежливо.

\- Я могу теперь идти? Пожалуйста? – попросил бродяга.

\- Конечно можешь, – Мастер отступил назад, словно собирался пропустить его.

\- Ну, нет. Вообще-то я пошутил. Не можешь, - он оттеснил его назад, надавив концом прута на ключицу. Его дружелюбная улыбка вдруг сменилась жутким безумным оскалом. – Но спасибо тебе, добрая душа. Спасибо, что не запачкаешь одежду кровью.

\- Какой еще кровью? – хотел спросить бродяга, но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Мастер размахнулся и ударил его прутом по затылку, раскроив череп. Бездомный повалился вперед, уткнувшись лицом в грязь.

\- Четыре, - прошептал Мастер и закусил нижнюю губу, глядя, как кровь заливает пол у головы убитого. Он глубоко вздохнул; запах свежей раны обострил его чувства. А затем весь окружающий мир превратился в красное пятно.


	3. Дома

**1.**  
Этого не должно было случиться.

Он согнулся и упал на колени, уперевшись руками в гравий, холодный пот заливал его новую рубашку. В толстовке мертвого бродяги стало неожиданно жарко. Его желудок заурчал, но теперь уже от боли. Мучения человека, в одиночку съевшего рождественскую индейку миллион раз, и те были несравнимы с его состоянием. С ним подобное не должно было случиться. Первым человеком, которого он съел после возвращения в это проклятое тело, был бродяга. Он помнил, как хорошо чувствовал себя после того, как убил его. Он помнил удовольствие, с каким поедал его, помнил, как кровь капала у него с подбородка, помнил, как теплые куски мяса спускались по кишечнику. Он помнил, как потрясающе было удовлетворить этот бешеный голод, эту жажду крови, захватившую его разум и подчинившую его волю, как ощущение силы вернулось в его мышцы и кости, а тело омолодилось, пусть и всего лишь на мгновение. Он ожидал и желал испытать то же самое и в этот раз. Он ожидал, что это подействует на него, как лекарство, притупит чувства, подарит цель в его, казалось бы, ничтожном существовании, вернет ему самооценку.

Но не добился ничего.

Он болезненно вздохнул, его желудок протестовал против того, чем его наполнили. Во рту чувствовался мерзкий привкус смерти.

В нескольких шагах от него лежал полусъеденный труп несчастного бродяги. Его кишки, розовые, свернувшиеся кольцами, как черви, безвольно свисали из растерзанных боков. Конечности были обглоданы до костей. Сквозь трещину в черепе были видны мозги. Его распахнутые и все еще полные страха глаза смотрели на ржавые балки на потолке.

Его ноздри наполнял запах крови. Он согнулся, и его вырвало. Смесь из чего-то похожего на куски мяса, кожи и волос залила серый бетонный пол. 

Он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Как мерзкое животное, стоящее на четырех лапах. Тело бродяги выглядело так, будто его растерзал бешеный зверь. Такая резня не могла быть делом рук нормального человека, и уж точно не была достойна повелителя времени. Низость его преступления умертвила его гордость и вызвала слезы ярости на глазах.

\- Зачем ты это сделал?

Мастеру не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, что это был Доктор. Он всегда появлялся в такие моменты, чтобы выказать ему свое отвращение. В худших случаях он мог рассчитывать на то, что Доктор уложит его на обе лопатки. Он горько рассмеялся, но так и не поднял головы, уставившись в посыпанный гравием пол. Доктор не увидит его огорчения.

\- Если бы ты только мог видеть себя. Ты бы сам отвернулся с ужасом. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь очистить организм от запаха смерти, наводнившего его словно болезнь. Проглотив слезы, он высоко поднял подбородок. На лице его уже было написано полное пренебрежение. Доктор стоял перед ним, самодовольный и богоподобный, с верным и сострадательным взглядом старого Брехуна*.

\- А что еще я мог сделать? – спросил он с тенью ухмылки.

Правда, что еще ожидал этот легковерный идиот, выпуская чудовище из клетки?

\- Я не позволю тебе так мучить себя.

\- Ну, это же ты решил, что я не сумасшедший, - истерически захихикал Мастер.

\- Почему ты не можешь перестать вспоминать об этом? Хотя бы в этот раз, - заметил Доктор с горьким разочарованием в голосе. – Ты же снова окажешься в сумасшедшем доме.

\- А может там мне и место, - ответил Мастер с ложным безразличием. И добавил голосом, звенящим от сарказма и насмешки над собой: – Звери должны сидеть в клетках.

Доктор не ответил, а лишь на мгновение отвел от него взгляд.

\- Есть места, где ты сможешь почувствовать себя лучше, - сказал он после недолгого молчания. – Воспоминания, которые не сведут тебя с ума. Люди, у которых ты можешь найти искупление. Почему ты продолжаешь спотыкаться в темноте, когда мог бы выйти оттуда и взглянуть на свет?

\- Потому что эти люди и эти воспоминания не существуют! – огрызнулся он в ответ. – И никогда не существовали.

Доктор глубоко вздохнул.

\- Склоны Горы Погибели, - сказал он наконец мягким голосом. – Там, дома, во владениях твоего отца. Красные травяные луга, тянущиеся до самого горизонта. Ты помнишь это место?

Он помнил, это воспоминание глубоко врезалось в его сердца.

\- Конечно, владения моего отца. Они были… - он подыскивал подходящее слово, но ни одно не было достаточным, чтобы описать эти места, - … великолепны… прежде чем ты сжег их до основания. Теперь они все сгорели.

Он знал, что его гнев необоснован, Доктор не виноват в том, что случилось, но он все еще обвинял его в гибели их родного дома.

\- Ты спас свою драгоценную Вселенную, но Галлифрей утерян!

\- Утерян, но не погиб. Не здесь. Только не в этом месте, - сказал Доктор. Теплый ветер пронесся по пустому складу, взметнув полы пальто Доктора.

\- Выйди наружу и посмотри сам.

Мастер сжал ладонями глаза и яростно покачал головой. Нет. Только не его грязные игры с его разумом, не сейчас. Им достаточно играли, как марионеткой, перенося с одной сцены на другую под руководством сценариста-Доктора. Впрочем, он знал, что бессилен. Если Доктор начинал свои игры, его уже нельзя было остановить. Мягкий, теплый ветерок принес запах лугов, чудесной росистой травы и полевых цветов, смешанный с запахом сосен, растущих на самых высоких склонах горы. Он услышал, как ветер шумит над полями.

\- Нет! Прекрати! – потребовал он, но дрогнувший голос выдал его. – Хватит!

\- Один только взгляд. Я знаю, ты хочешь вспомнить. К тому же, ты уже там. Ты всегда там был.

Даже сквозь тревогу он втайне всеми сердцами желал еще разок увидеть свой родной дом. Он медленно отвел руки от лица. Скелетообразный склад исчез, как и труп бродяги – мерзкое свидетельство его падения. Он теперь стоял на коленях на склоне в окружении высоких стеблей красной травы. Под ним, словно женское платье, расстилались владения его отца, алые моря, мягко качавшиеся на ветру. На мгновение Мастер задохнулся.

\- Я дома, - прошептал он. И повернулся к Доктору.

\- Мы дома.

Добрая улыбка, которой одарил его Доктор, проникала в самые глубокие тайники его души.

\- А вон там Оакдаун-Холл, - Доктор указал на долину, где посреди прекрасного сада, выходившего в обширные угодья, стоял величественный дом. Это было белое трехэтажное строение в викторианском стиле, с огромными окнами, украшенным дорогими фрамугами, и окнами поуже и поменьше, напоминавшими бойницы. Фасад дома лениво тянулся через весь сад. Над крышей, подобно стражам, возвышалась группа каминных труб в стиле Тюдор. Пышная аллея, усаженная серебристыми дубами, вела к великолепному крыльцу.

\- Почему бы тебе не спуститься с холма? Иди туда. Постучись в дверь и повидайся со своей семьей.

На мгновение Мастер потерял дар речи. Драгоценные детские воспоминания с легкостью ожили в его памяти и укоренились в душе. Вон там виднелся древний серебристый дуб, росший прямо у окна его комнаты. По его сплетенным веткам он ребенком забирался наверх в поисках птичьих гнезд в те, казалось бы, бесконечные, беззаботные летние деньки его юности. Над двойной входной дверью гордо высился семейный гербовый щит: эмблема его отца – крепкий серебристый дуб, соединенная с гербом его матери – стройным снежным грифом. Дым, поднимающийся из труб, нес с собой запах горящего дерева, вернувший его в тот день на кухне, когда они с Тетой впервые попробовали тосты и джем из малиновых ягод, который готовила его бабушка.

Как ему хотелось вернуться в это безопасное, теплое, уютное место. Забыть обо всех жутких призраках на чердаке его разума. Перестать потакать своим страхам и тьме, снова вернуться в детство, в этот нетронутый, ничем не усложненный мир.

\- Ты не хочешь снова увидеть отца? – спросил Доктор. – Все эти годы он ждет, что ты вернешься домой.

Он закрыл глаза и в своем воображении увидел отца в библиотеке, держащего в руках один из драгоценных томов из своей обширной коллекции. Запах старых печатных страниц и потертой кожи витал в комнате, словно воспоминание о старом добром друге.

\- Я… - он сглотнул. Слова застряли в горле. Зачем Доктор привел его сюда? Слезы навернулись у него на глазах. Узкая тропинка, виляя, спускалась к Оакдаун-Холлу, шелестом серебристой дубовой листвы маня домой. Все, что нужно было – это сделать первый шаг, ступить на дорогу, которая была так дорога его сердцам. Он закрыл глаза. Шелестящие серебряные листья, порывы ветра пели его любимую детскую песню. Он слушал, и на один лишь миг он нашел в себе умиротворение.

И в этот самый момент он снова услышал его, этот звук, барабанный бой из его прошлого. Он, словно лезвие, прорезал спокойствие этого мгновения и уничтожил всякую необходимость возвращаться в дом отца. Его глаза распахнулись, сердца зашлись в бешеном ритме. Он поднялся и, почти не касаясь земли, побежал в ту сторону, откуда доносились барабаны.

\- Нет! Нет! Не ходи туда! – догнал его крик Доктора, но он не обратил внимания. 

Он так долго искал этот звук. С тех пор, как они отобрали его и заперли Мастера в этой тюрьме с белыми стенами, он чувствовал себя потерянным и опустошенным, его разум разлагался и разрушался все это время. Наконец он вернулся. Он слушал этот успокаивающий бой и радовался ему, как утерянному возлюбленному.

\- Мастер! Вернись!

Доктор не понимает. Он не может вернуться. Никогда. Он не понимал, как ужасна была тишина, царившая в его разуме. Его голова без барабанов была просто выгребной ямой, наполненной тьмой, воспоминаниями и монстрами. Когда завеса барабанного боя была сорвана, он четко увидел ее, увидел это отражение чудовища, когда убил того бродягу. Он боялся ее и медленно сходил из-за нее с ума. Это был совсем другой вид безумия, в нем не было ни силы, ни радости, - одна лишь немощь, уничтожавшая душу и притуплявшая ощущение жизни. Но больше он ни мгновения не проживет без своих дорогих барабанов. Они там, на другой стороне холма. Они звали его назад, к войне и кровопролитию.

К его виду безумия.

Доктор побежал за ним. Он достиг вершины холма, но дальше идти не мог, ему пришлось отпустить Мастера. Он беспомощно смотрел, как Мастер спускается со склона. На лице повелителя времени застыла безумная счастливая улыбка, улыбка наркомана, преследующего свою навязчивую идею.

\- Мастер! – прокричал Доктор ему вслед. – Прошу, вернись! Тебе нельзя это вспоминать! Это уничтожит тебя!

Предупреждение Доктора эхом разлетелось по долине, но развеялось по ветру раньше, чем достигло слуха Мастера.

 

 **2.**  
Все попытки управлять кораблем были бесполезны. Нил схватил штурвал и попытался повернуть его, но система была заблокирована, и руль не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Они входили в атмосферу планеты на головокружительной скорости. В окнах полыхали яркие белые полосы, от трения температура поднялась так сильно, что воздух вокруг теплового щита загорелся. Приборная доска светилась, словно аттракцион; красные, зеленые, синие предупреждающие огни зажигались одновременно перед глазами Нила, а целый оркестр сигналов горланил в ухо. Вскоре красные облака расступились, открыв их взорам враждебную поверхность планеты, сотканную из черных камней и гальки. Крейсер направлялся прямиком к ней. Он падал, словно комета, наклонившись носом вниз под пугающе крутым углом.

\- Мы разобьемся! – прокричал Уилл.

\- Ты нас всех убьешь, маньяк! – крикнула Аурелия, осуждающе глядя на Доктора, наблюдавшего за приближением земли с полным отсутствием хотя бы намека на страх. Не обращая на Аурелию внимания, он скользнул ладонью в карман. Он сжал пальцы вокруг останков белой звезды, закрыл глаза и прислушался.

\- Доктор! – крикнул Нил. Если уж кто и мог вернуть все на свои места и предотвратить катастрофу, это был он. – Мы приближаемся к поверхности. Разблокируй руль, или мы все умрем! Доктор!

Глаза Доктора распахнулись, в мгновение ока он вытащил отвертку и направил ее на рулевое колесо. На дисплее пилота вспыхнуло несколько зеленых огней, штурвал снова пришел в действие – как раз вовремя, чтобы Нил успел оттянуть его изо всех сил. Крейсер наклонился вверх, и на мгновение их всех вжало в кресла. Аурелия завопила. Не выпуская белую звезду из руки, Доктор смотрел на красное небо, вздымающееся за лобовым стеклом. Слабый барабанный бой вторил биению его сердец.

Нилу наконец удалось уравновесить корабль. Он выровнялся и сбросил скорость, пролетая над странным, мрачным ландшафтом Повеглии. Молодой ученый с облегчением выдохнул и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Данные на мониторах сообщали, что все было под контролем, все системы функционировали нормально, кроме одной.

Автопилот до сих пор работал. Доктор так и не выключил его.

Корабль приземлился на широком плоскогорье, неподалеку от высохшего речного русла. Как только они коснулись земли, Доктор вскочил и направился к двери.

\- Эй, не выходи наружу! Мы еще даже не проверили данные о составе атмосферы! - выдавил Уилл.

Не удостоив его ответом, Доктор потянул рычаг, распечатал кабину и покинул корабль. Уилл посмотрел на остальных. Бледная как полотно, но все еще обозленная на Доктора Аурелия покрутила указательным пальцем у виска. Нил пожал плечами и последовал за ним.

 

 **3.**  
Земля по ту сторону холма оказалась разоренной пустошью. Груды искореженного металла и стали, траншеи, прокопанные в почерневшей земле, окровавленные венцы колючей проволоки – все это составляло разительный контраст с тем, что лежало у него за спиной. Мастер увидел огромный отряд солдат, двигавшихся в его сторону, миллионы их куполообразных шлемов блестели в лучах солнца. Их боевой клич эхом разносился по долине, и ему вторили мерные удары кулаков в ладони.

\- Сон-тар-ха! Сон-тар-ха! Сон-тар-ха! 

Эти крики были раздражающе громкими, они сбивали с толку. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Мастер бросился вниз, в их сторону, сжимая ладонями уши, чтобы не слышать этого шума. Несмотря на спутавшиеся в голове мысли, он понимал, что направляется прямиком на поле боя, в настоящий ад. Но его обезумевший разум был занят лишь одной мыслью: он должен был следовать за барабанным боем, найти и поймать его, запечатать его в своей голове, где ему и было место. Ему не было дела до боевого клича сонтаранцев. Это был всего лишь неуместный фоновый шум. Но все стало только хуже, когда на вершине холма у него за спиной появились противники сонтаранцев. Он узнал лязг металлических ботинок, марширующих в унисон, словно слаженная машина. Он знал этот мерзкий запах гнили и электричества, исходящий от перегретых проводов, сплавленных с тканью головного мозга, запах человека, поджаренного на электрическом стуле. Он обернулся и увидел огромную армию киберлюдей, спускающихся по склону; их стальные нагрудники сверкали в лучах утренних солнц, а правые руки со сжатыми кулаками были вытянуты вперед, готовые взять прицел.

\- По приказу Киберкоролевы. Удалить все враждебные сонтаранские элементы! Удалить! Удалить! – дребезжали они тревожными поющими голосами. Умножаясь на тысячи, их восклицания превращались в оглушающие электронные помехи.

Они открыли огонь, и вокруг Мастера обрушился огненный дождь. В небо, визжа, словно старые ведьмы, взлетели снаряды; они, просвистев мимо его головы, врезались в испещренную ранами землю и разорвались огненными шарами. Бомба рванула справа от него, вызвав громкий звон в ушах, и на мгновение весь мир вокруг погрузился в тишину. В ужасе от того, что мог потерять след барабанов, Мастер споткнулся. Его колени подогнулись, кусок шрапнели вонзился в его череп, горячая кровь хлынула из раны и залила глаза. Он едва заметил ее. Дезориентированный и растерянный, он попытался восстановить сигнал, прорываясь сквозь бурю снарядов и взрывов. К его облегчению, слух постепенно возвращался. Громкие крики умирающих сонтаранцев начали прорезаться сквозь толстый покров тишины.

Никем не за меченный, он спустился на самое дно долины, где целый взвод гуманоидов ожидал нападения киборгов. Тяжело вооруженные пришельцы уставились на раненого повелителя времени, появившегося перед ними, и в их глазах было меньше интереса, чем у носорога к мухе, вьющейся у его хвоста.

\- Внимание! Нарушитель! – Мастер неожиданно обнаружил, что стоит не с того конца лазерных пушек сонтаранцев. 

– Каковы ваши намерения? – потребовал командир сонтаранцев.

Из-за боли, пронизывающе барабанные перепонки, Мастер с трудом мог расслышать, что ему говорил командующий. Он наконец снова уловил бой своих любимых барабанов. Тот доносился из-за спин взвода, поднимался из-за земляной стены, которую гуманоиды построили в качестве последнего укрытия от киборгов. Казалось, весь его страх испарился. С полубессознательным взглядом распахнутых глаз он поплелся вперед.

\- Стоять! Ни шагу дальше! – рявкнул командующий сонтаранцев. – Стой, или мы будем стрелять!

Но Мастера уже вряд ли что-то могло остановить. Этот звук был сродни наркотику, песне сирен, влекущих Одиссея. Мир вокруг него подходил к концу, но он слышал только свои драгоценные барабаны.

Генерал повернулся к склонам, откуда к его армии медленно приближались киберлюди. Голубые энергетические лучи, летевшие со стороны киборгов, уже скосили целое войско лучших сонтаранских бойцов. Он только тратил драгоценное время на этого незначительного жалкого пришельца.

\- Нарушитель, скорее всего, потерял разум. Избавиться от него! – приказал он. Гуманоиды открыли огонь, и Мастер бросился на землю, чтобы избежать их снарядов. От страха у него пересохло горло, но зов барабанов подбросил его на ноги и заставил бежать прочь, прямо к источнику звука.

\- Ха! Тактика безумца! – пролаял командующий. – Стреляйте еще раз! Устраните его! Тогда мы продолжим свой путь к славе!

Но прежде чем солдаты смогли добить Мастера, киборги пробили линию их обороны с помощью боевых машин размером с башню, двигавшихся с невероятной скоростью на своих шести паукообразных ногах. Из единственного глаза, расположенного посреди тела-кокона, вырывались лазерные лучи, испепелявшие войска генерала. Мастер вырвался и пробежал через белесые облака пепла, вдыхая в легкие останки мертвых сонтаранских солдат.

Траншеи, из-за которых доносились барабаны, были всего в полумиле от него. Он пригнулся, когда сверху спустилась огромная клешня и сбила с ног сонтаранского солдата. Гуманоид закричал. Вторая клешня, снаряженная острием на конце, ринулась на него и вонзилась в тело. Кровь забрызгала лицо Мастера, но ему было все равно. Этот мир давно перестал иметь для него какой-либо смысл. Все, что имело значение – этот барабанный бой. Глаза залепляла застывшая кровь, он спотыкался. Еще несколько шагов – и он достигнет забора из колючей проволоки, окружавшего траншеи.

Возможно, его разум был растерян и играл с ним в какие-то игры, но внезапно он заметил несколько человеческих фигур, сидящих на корточках за колючей проволокой. Группа юношей выглядывала из-за края блиндажа. Их лица казались знакомыми.

Он резко остановился и моргнул. Одна из гигантских кибермашин приближалась к нему со стороны, но он не замечал неминуемой опасности. Вместо этого он, как сумасшедший, вертел головой, пытаясь вспомнить, кто были эти люди. Клешня бросилась в сторону Мастера. Один из юношей внезапно поднялся из своего укрытия и выкрикнул его имя. Он увидел его распахнутые глаза, темные волосы, выразительные брови, и память его приняла правильное направление. Он наконец узнал их. Все это были лица повелителей времени, его сверстников из Академии, а парень, окликающий его, был Тетой.

Барабаны вдруг резко умолкли, вернув Мастеру возможность слышать и видеть хаос смерти, в котором он оказался. Крики друзей наконец достигли его слуха.

\- Мастер! Берегись! – завопил молодой Доктор. Непонятно почему, но его друг был в форме своей десятой регенерации, хотя другие выглядели именно так, как он помнил, когда они все еще были в своем первом облике. Но у Мастера не было времени на размышления. Клешня кибермашины обрушилась на его грудь, и он упал, ударившись спиной о щебень. Лежа на спине, пригвожденный к земле, он смотрел на широкий круг света, маячивший над ним. Вторая клешня опускалась к нему, нацелившись острием ему в голову. Он сообразил, что сейчас случится, и его затрясло от ужаса. 

\- Нет! – закричал Тета.

Из ниоткуда над ним появилась тень. Мужчина с всклокоченной рыжей бородой с серебряным жезлом в руках схватил Мастера. Прежде чем металлическое копье достигло беззащитного повелителя времени, он ударил жезлом о металлическую лапу машины и разбил белую звезду на его конце. Яркий свет ослепил их, и они оба исчезли за мгновение до того, как механическая клешня пробила дыру в мягкой земле.

 

 **4.**  
Женский компьютерный голос звенел у него в ушах.

\- Внимание, передача в солнечную систему Сонтара прервана. Повторяю, передача в солнечную систему Сонтара прервана. Экспедиция отменена. Повторяю. Экспедиция отменена.

Он очнулся в большой круглой комнате, окруженный беспорядочными голосами и звуками. Он лежал на спине на полу. Над ним нависало лицо Теты со сдвинутыми в беспокойстве бровями. На мгновение Мастер уставился в перепуганные глаза друга, отметив, насколько непривычно молодыми они были. Им еще незнакомо было это выражение глубокой скорби и боли. Его спаситель, вытащивший его из-под клешней кибермашины, стоял рядом. Этот мужчина, одним своим видом вызывавший уважение, был одет в традиционную мантию Галлифрея. Он узнал одного из своих старых учителей. По его взгляду можно было судить, что он был скорее недоволен, чем встревожен.

\- Мастер? Мас… Кощей? Ты меня слышишь? Пожалуйста, очнись.

Он сглотнул, чувствуя на языке привкус крови.

\- Не называй меня Кощеем, - пробормотал он.

Облегченная улыбка осветила лицо Доктора.

\- Ты очнулся, - он взглянул снизу вверх на старшего повелителя времени. – Директор Редгрейв. Смотрите! Он в порядке!

Мастер поднялся. Комната тут же начала кружиться перед глазами, и ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы подавить тошноту. Он незаметно огляделся вокруг. Они находились в комнате передач. Это было большое восьмиугольное помещение с тремя рядами сидений, располагавшихся вокруг передатчика – огромной хрустальной колонны, соединявшей в себе вибрации белых звезд, вмонтированных в био-панели перед каждым сидением. Вокруг, переговариваясь между собой, группами стояли юноши. Им всем было не больше 18 лет, и до зрелости им еще было далеко.

\- Я в последний раз присоединяюсь к полевой группе, в которой состоит эта команда-катастрофа, - заметил один из них. В этом рыжем веснушчатом парне Мастер узнал сына директора. Его тоже звали Редгрейв**. Остальные ребята из его компании засмеялись. Высокий парень с черными волосами и в очках, называвший себя Равениус, и дерзкий хулиган по имени Бардсон.

\- Чертов придурок, - сказал Редгрейв и искоса взглянул на Мастера.

Учитель Редгрейв послал сыну суровый взгляд. Парень мгновенно оборвал свои насмешки и вышел из комнаты вместе с друзьями.

Редгрейв сжал руку на жезле и взглянул сверху вниз на двух ребят.

\- Глупый мальчишка! – он покачал головой. – О чем ты думал, когда вот так просто выбежал на поле боя? Ты знаешь правила, установленные для подобных экспедиций – никогда не вмешиваться в события! Война между сонтаранцами и киберлюдьми должна продлиться сотни лет. Ты мог совершить там нечто, что остановило бы войну в самом ее начале, ты повлиял бы на течение времени!

\- Но сэр, Мастер не виноват, - как всегда, заступился за друга Доктор. – Он не сделал ничего такого, что поставило бы под угрозу историю Кибер-Сонтарианских войн. Это был несчастный случай. Он уже и так ранен. Не вините его.

\- Юный господин Доктор, - вскипел Редгрейв-старший, – это не ваше дело, не влезайте!

\- Но сэр, это нечестно! Он ничего не сделал!

Сбитый с толку Мастер уставился на Доктора, того Доктора, который во времена Академии еще был его другом. Как странно было наблюдать десятую регенерацию Теты, защищающую его. Ему особенно нравилось, что Доктор, кажется, еще не представлял в точности, чем будет заниматься в будущем, и потому прибегал к стандартному детскому оружию «честности», чтобы убедить старшего повелителя времени в своей правоте. Дай ему волю, и он, пожалуй, затопает ногами, чтобы заставить директора прислушаться к себе.

\- Даже если он не повлиял на течение времени, своим безрассудным поведением он подверг опасности весь класс! – Редгрейв вынул белую звезду из своего жезла и бросил ее на пол перед Мастером. Повернулся к нему. 

\- Если бы не мое вмешательство, вас убили бы в галактике Сонтара, на 500 000 лет до нынешнего времени. Ваш отец посчитал бы нас ответственными за это, - прогремел он, отлично зная, что у Лорда Оакдауна были влиятельные друзья в Доме Лордов. Мастер тем временем поднял выброшенную им поврежденную белую звезду. В самом ее центре пролегали три тонкие как нити трещины, тянувшиеся от центра к краям. Директор имел право сердиться. Звезда могла разлететься на куски, пока они летели через временную воронку. Старый ворчун рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти его.

\- А я, может быть, попрошу отца отправить вас в отставку, если вы не перестанете разглагольствовать и брызгать слюной мне в лицо, - спокойно ответил Мастер и мрачно ухмыльнулся. – У моего сына серьезное ранение в голову? Как это случилось? О, папочка, все из-за директора Редгрейва, он ни за что ни про что ударил меня своим жезлом.

Редгрейв глубоко вздохнул. Его лицо медленно приобретало красноватый оттенок, но он ухитрялся держать себя в руках. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он удержался от того, чтобы нахлестать дерзкому мальчишке по ушам, пока в них не зазвенит, как в Цитадели в полночь. Со злостью он взмахнул рукой.

\- Отведите его в лечебный блок, - сомкнув челюсти, сказал он сквозь зубы. Доктор поднял друга с пола. Директор повернулся к нему. – И держите его от меня подальше!

В ответ Мастер ухмыльнулся еще шире и взглянул на Редгрейва с вызывающим блеском в глазах. Доктор постарался сделать все, чтобы они оба поскорее исчезли из поля зрения директора.

 

 **5.**  
Его раны очень быстро зажили под голубым светом био-ускорителя, и вскоре он совсем пришел в себя. В сущности, лечение длилось не так долго, как очередь к медицинскому дроиду за прививкой от столбняка. Выбравшись из лечебного блока, Мастер наткнулся на собственное отражение в окне. Как и Доктор, он все еще оставался в своей последней регенерации. С огромным неудовольствием он смотрел в дрянное лицо бывшего политика, ставшего бездомным, обрамленное грязными светлыми волосами, и с жесткой щетиной, покрывавшей подбородок. Мистер Гарольд Саксон, повелитель пустошей. Грязная черная толстовка, в которую он все еще был одет, дополняла образ. Он опустил уголки губ и вздохнул. Вот что значит быть проклятым. Даже теперь он не мог измениться и забыть про эту проклятую форму.

Его друг не понимал, почему он такой раздражительный, но в те времена Доктор наблюдал его и в худших ситуациях, и выводил из них.

\- О, не будь таким угрюмым, директор не говорил, что собирается наказать тебя. С какой-то точки зрения, ты еще счастливо отделался.

\- Меня это не беспокоит, - Мастер закатил глаза. Он понимал, что весь этот разговор замкнут во времени и что, в сущности, это не прошлое, так что, в принципе, не имело значения, что он ему скажет, но он все равно поддавался их обычному шутливому тону. – Отец не позволит и волосу с моей головы упасть.

Даже против своей воли он втайне злорадствовал.

\- Один щелчок пальцев в Доме Лордов – и старик Рыжая Борода вылетит отсюда быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать «разрушенная академическая карьера».

\- Ты не станешь, - сказал Доктор, неодобрительно нахмурившись. – Ну… тебе не стоит так делать. Вообще-то, что бы ты ни думал о директоре Редгрейве, он спас тебя. Без него ты превратился бы в кибер-кебаб. Так что тебе стоило бы выказать немного благодарности.

\- Пфф, - фыркнул Мастер. – Он сам решил стать директором. Его долг – обеспечивать безопасность учеников этого пыльного заведения, даже если он ненавидит их самыми фибрами души.

Прежде, чем продолжить, он нахально улыбнулся.

\- Клянусь. Как только пройдет последний школьный день, ноги моей больше не будет в этой отсталой чертовой дыре, разве что только если кучка дроидов-уничтожителей притащит сюда гигантский железный шар, чтобы снести ее до основания.

\- Мастер, - Доктор вскинул брови, узнав его тон. – Прекрати. Ты опять начинаешь разглагольствовать.

\- Знаю, но только не говори мне, что не чувствуешь то же самое.

Они пересекли кучу длинных коридоров, ведущих в атриум. Давно перевалило за полдень, и красные солнечные лучи освещали ухоженный газон и ряд колонн, отбрасывавших высокие тени на каменные плиты на стенах коридора. Мастер остановился у одной из плит, отмечавших возведение древнего Галлифрейского института, созданного во времена, которые не помнил уже никто из ныне живущих повелителей времени. 

\- «Да хранит древний Повелитель этот дом знаний и учений», - прочитал он с насмешкой. – Ха! Да это скорее безумная тюрьма учебного застоя!

\- И вот, - он взглянул на девиз школы, записанный ниже, на эмблеме школы, - «Наблюдать и управлять». Какая глупость! 

Он хмыкнул. Ну как можно быть таким наивным, чтобы считать, что простым наблюдением можно добиться каких-либо изменений к лучшему? Как можно управлять без вмешательства и обладания? Если долгие годы в Академии чему-то и научили его, так это тому, что Вселенная – это настоящий бардак и хаос, отвратительное место, в котором неудачи постигали недостойных, а счастье улыбалось только самым жестоким и беспощадным, потому что они имели возможность завоевать слабых. Тета же, похоже, относился к совершенно другому разряду, ибо его взгляд на мир был полон бесконечного изумления и ребяческой доброжелательности. Вот поэтому молодой Мастер был крепко убежден, что всегда должен находиться рядом с Доктором. Эту юную, по-идиотски дружелюбную душу было так легко побороть, она нуждалась в защите того, у кого голова была на плечах. Что самое смешное, Доктор втайне думал о Мастере ровно то же самое. Юный Тета никогда, ни за какие чудеса и красоты Вселенной, не оставил бы своего возлюбленного друга детства. Он был нужен Мастеру, так как верил, что разум его дорогого друга был слаб.

\- Вот увидишь, отец представит меня Дому Лордов, - продолжал Мастер со вздохом. – Все тут еще переменится, помяни мое слово.

Он повернулся к другу.

\- Знаешь, тебе стоит пойти со мной после выпуска. Не похоже, чтобы твоя мама имела на тебя какие-нибудь планы.

Доктор пожал плечами.

\- Она что-то упоминала про ученичество в гильдии часовщиков. Знаешь моего дядю Безерка, того, что со стеклянным глазом – он там работает.

\- Что, в наблюдатели времени? Ну да, конечно. Так я и поверил, что ты будешь этим заниматься! – Мастер внимательно посмотрел в лицо Доктора. Мрачность, появившаяся в его взгляде, когда разговор зашел о великих планах его матери, все сказала за него. – Ладно тебе, Доктор. Я тебя знаю. Ты никогда не сможешь дни напролет сидеть за столом и наблюдать за крошечными вращающимися колесиками!

\- Не думаю, что я создан для политики, - примирительно вздохнул Доктор, почесывая затылок. – Если откровенно, я, наверное, оскорблю большую часть членов совета одним своим появлением в зале. Вся эта оцепенелость и трепет перед традициями. Это правда не для меня.

От одной только мысли об этом ему становилось душно.

\- Но ты другое дело, тебе стоит пойти туда, - кивнул Доктор. – Ты еще заставишь отца гордиться тобой. 

Мастер уже собирался обрушить на него новый поток аргументов, чтобы убедить в обратном, но их разговор неожиданно прервал камушек, стукнувший Мастера по затылку.

\- Эй, вы двое!

Он раздраженно обернулся. На каменной балюстраде между двух колонн сидели Редгрейв и двое его дружков. Они вместе работали над заданием по Сонтаранской войне, делясь данными с помощью наушников, напрямую соединявших их сознания. Мастер склонил голову набок и послал парню неприятный взгляд. Он никогда не любил этого маленького гада, напыщенного и скользкого вне всяких границ, каждую минуту своей жизни похвалявшегося тем, что его отец был директором Академии. В сущности, если бы не тот мелкий, крайне неудачный «инцидент», произошедший с Мастером во время церемонии инициации, они, учитывая совпадение характеров, могли бы быть лучшими друзьями.

\- Да, вы. Я вас звал. Умник и псих! – его свита захихикала, как стайка переполненных гормонами школьниц.

\- Мастер, - Доктор схватил друга за руку. – Не надо.

Он стряхнул руку Доктора и направился к троице.

\- Ты, - обратился он к Редгрейву, и голос его опустился до весьма опасного тона. – Прекрати называть моего друга психом.

Он сознавал, что Доктор был слишком высоким и хлипким для своего возраста, и что он весь был неловким и угловатым, но этот паршивый слизняк, жалкая пародия на повелителя времени, был недостоин даже называть его имя, не то чтобы оскорблять его.

Редгрейв уставился на второго парня с едва заметным замешательством.

\- Я тебя имел в виду. Это ты псих, Оакдаун! Идиот!

И товарищи последовали его дурацкому примеру.

\- Идиот! Идиот! – повторяли они, смеясь Мастеру в лицо, как стая умалишенных попугаев. Он взглянул на них, закусив нижнюю губу так сильно, что почувствовал вкус крови. Доктор вдруг появился рядом и попытался оттащить его от насмехавшихся ублюдков.

\- Не слушай их, - упрашивал он. – Пожалуйста, давай просто уйдем.

Мастер покачал головой.

\- Как ты меня назвал? – спросил он ровным голосом.

Редгрейв наклонился вперед, вынув один из наушников.

\- Я сказал, что ты псих, - его ухмылка была по-настоящему отвратительной. – Ты знаешь, как тебя все зовут?

Он поднял палку и четыре раза ударил ею о колонну.

\- Псих-четыре-удара. Мастер мигреней, - жестокая улыбка растянула его губы, а его друзья тут же принялись хором выкрикивать эти гадкие слова.

Мастер размял шею и взглянул на своих мучителей.

Доктору показалось, что его сердца пропустили удар.

\- Нет! Мастер! Не надо!

Он качнулся в сторону Редгрейва. Его кулак с удовлетворением впечатался в его самодовольное конопатое лицо, и Мастер с наслаждением услышал хруст ломающейся кости, когда костяшки его пальцев обрушились на переносицу. Застигнутый врасплох, рыжий парень отлетел, упал на спину и прокатился по траве, закрыв руками нос и взвыв от боли. Мастер перепрыгнул вслед за ним через балюстраду и пнул парня в живот, постаравшись задеть печень и вызвать внутренне кровотечение посильнее.

\- Нет! Нет! Нет! Мастер! – кричал Доктор в ужасе от его жестокости. – Остановись!

Но Мастер уже не слушал, жестокость его не волновала. Все, чего он хотел, это убедиться, что Редгрейв больше никогда не сможет использовать свой грязный язык. Почти задыхаясь от напряжения, он запрокинул голову и истерически рассмеялся, когда увидел, как поганый мерзавец отползает от него в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь увернуться от расчетливых ударов. А дружки Редгрейва с другой стороны балюстрады схватили Доктора за запястья и выкрутили их так, что его руки оказались за спиной. Удерживая его, Равениус позвал Мастера, а когда тот повернулся, Бардсон с размаху ударил Доктора в живот. Доктор закричал и согнулся пополам от боли.

\- Эй! – крикнул Мастер дрожащим голосом. – Убери от него свои вонючие лапы!

Бардсон сплюнул на пол и ударил его еще раз.

Скрежеща зубами, Доктор взглянул на Мастера.

\- Нет! Не беспокойся! – он с болью покачал головой. – Просто… сделай что-нибудь разумное. Позови директора!

Но вместо этого Мастер испустил безумный крик и прыгнул на более крупного парня, повалив его на землю. Он уже собирался нанести удар, когда Бардсон пнул его в живот, спихнув на каменные плиты. Он приложился спиной о балюстраду. Всего на мгновение он потерял ориентацию, и Бардсон надавил ботинком ему на горло, перекрыв трахею. Воздух внезапно перестал поступать в легкие.

Краем глаза Мастер заметил Редгрейва, ковылявшего к ним.

\- Он сломал мне нос! Бейте его! – кричал он. Его лицо покраснело и горело от ярости. – Бейте его! Проучите этот кусок дерьма!

Бардсон с хрустом размял кулаки, и задыхающийся Мастер, уже и так приближавшийся к неминуемой регенерации, подготовился к повторному посещению медицинского блока, когда внезапно ощутил, как ослабевает нога, сдавливавшая трахею. Бардсон и Редгрейв обхватили руками уши и упали на колени. Мастер повернул голову и увидел Доктора, вырывающегося из хватки Равениуса. Его звуковая отвертка была направлена на хулиганов. И она посылала звуковые волны прямо в наушники ребят. Увеличенные во много раз, они резали барабанные перепонки. Мастер уставился на подошедшего к нему Доктора, который протянул ему руку.

\- Гениально, - сказал Мастер с неподдельным восхищением. Он стряхнул грязь со своей одежды и взглянул сверху вниз на поверженных врагов, вцепившихся в наушники, но, кажется, неспособных их вытащить. 

\- Звуковая волна, взаимодействующая с сигналами нейронов, - пробормотал он. – Очень изобретательно. Я бы даже сказал, хитро.

Ухмыляясь во весь рот, он хлопнул Доктора по спине. Друг взглянул на него с укором.

\- Да прекрати! Они это заслужили! – застонал Мастер. Просто не верится, что Доктор пытался вызвать в нем жалость к этим клоунам. – Собственно, я бы хотел одолжить это у тебя на секунду.

Он выхватил звуковую отвертку из рук Доктора, отвернулся, перенастроил длину волны, увеличил ее размер и направил отвертку на Редгрейва. Внезапно парень испустил вопль боли, его тело стало неистово содрогаться.

\- Мастер! Что ты сделал? Прекрати!

\- Ну, надо же было кое-что поправить, не так ли? – сказал Мастер другу с жестоким блеском в глазах. – О да, так гораздо лучше.

\- Нет! Хватит! Ты навредишь ему! – Доктор попытался отобрать отвертку у Мастера. Но тот слишком наслаждался выражением страдания на лице Редгрейва. Он перекидывал оружие из одной руки в другую, чтобы друг не мог схватить его, и при этом все время держал ненавистного ему сына директора на прицеле.

\- Мастер! Остановись! Просто остановись! Подумай!

\- Да ну, кому нужно думать, если можно просто веселиться! – засмеялся он и надавил на усилитель, посылая сигнал, способный пройти сквозь крышу. Он практически слышал, как лопнули барабанные перепонки Редгрейва. Парень уже в буквальном смысле расцарапывал себе уши. Струйка крови сползла по мочке его уха.

\- Мастер, приди в себя! Ты причиняешь ему боль! Прекрати!

Но мольбы Доктора были бесполезны. Мастер уже начинал подумывать, как бы размножить сигнал и полечить остальных, особенно эту скотину Бардсона, их же лекарством, но его мести не суждено было свершиться. Что-то ударило его по руке. Мастер вскрикнул, скорее от удивления, чем от боли, и уронил звуковую отвертку Доктора. Припадочные подергивания Редгрейва мгновенно прекратились, он остался лежать, обливаясь слезами боли и унижения. Мастер повернулся и увидел директора Редгрейва-старшего, шагавшего к ним. Его красная мантия развевалась на ветру, а на конце жезла алыми вспышками сверкала новая белая звезда. В глазах старшего повелителя времени полыхала неумолимая ярость, способная заставить сжаться от страха даже его холодные сердца.

Судя по всему, в этот раз он легко не отделается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Старый Брехун (Old Yeller) – главный герой одноименного фильма о крепкой дружбе между детьми и пронырливым вислоухим псом.
> 
> ** От англ. Redgrave – «рыжая могила».


	4. Минное поле

**1.**  
\- Это какое-то безумие, - пробормотал Уилл, изучая данные на экране компьютера. – Нил! Ты должен на это посмотреть!

Нил подлетел к другу. Его ступни глубоко уходили в мягкую почву планеты, словно он ходил по свежевыпавшему сухому снегу. Мысленно он отметил, что стоило бы взять образец земли, чтобы изучить его в лаборатории, хотя список подобных заметок уже становился подозрительно длинным.

\- Что такое? – спросил он. Уилл передал ему распечатку.

\- Посмотри. Это измерения гравитации, сделанные во время нашей посадки.

Нил уставился на цифры, казалось бы, невозможные.

\- Не может быть. Компьютер, должно быть, ошибся.

Доктор заглянул через его плечо.

\- Нет, все верно. Данные совершенно правильные, если не считать того, что ваш прибор исчерпал количество разрядов. Тут не хватает еще порядка шести нулей.

\- Но это же сумасшествие! С таким давлением крейсер должно было расплющить в лепешку. Если цифры верны, то мы не должны были выжить.

\- Все дело в планете, - объяснил Доктор голосом, не вызывающим возражений. – У этого крошечного шарика огромная гравитация. Он тяжелее нейтронной звезды, тяжелее всей этой солнечной системы. Тяжелее даже всего того, что находится внутри этой черной дыры. Кстати, насчет нее ты все-таки ошибался, это не стабильная черная дыра.

Он взглянул на Нила.

\- Это самая обычная черная дыра. Такую можно найти практически в каждой галактике. Прости, что говорю тебе это.

Нил ошеломленно посмотрел на Доктора.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Эта черная дыра – не стабильная?

\- Твоя стабильная черная дыра на самом деле не сложнее комка грязи. Она обыкновенная. Дело не в том, что черная дыра отказывается поглощать планету. Дело в том, что планета отказывается быть поглощенной.

\- Что? – Нил растерянно нахмурился.

\- Ну, ладно.

Доктор вздохнул. Иногда его очень расстраивало то, насколько убийственно медленно соображали его спутники-люди, особенно если они оказались с ним против его воли. Он поднял с земли камень и набрал побольше воздуха в грудь.

\- Предположим, что это Повеглия. Когда-то это была самая ординарная планета, вращающаяся в своей солнечной системе вокруг двух солнц. А потом с ней что-то случилось. Планета обрушилась в саму себя, или в нее врезался астероид, или темная материя. Неважно, что случилось и почему, важен результат. Планета вдруг так потяжелела, что ее гравитация стала превосходить гравитацию любой нормальной планеты или любого другого небесного тела в этом небе. Она превосходила даже гравитацию черной дыры, которая очень неудачно оказалась по соседству и была захвачена гравитацией Повеглии. Через миллионы лет, после миллионов кругов, планета приблизилась к черной дыре настолько, что оказалась втянутой в нее.

Он потянул камень в сторону правой рукой. 

\- Но у планеты была своя сила, и ее собственная мощнейшая гравитация противодействовала гравитации черной дыры.

Левой рукой он потянул камень в другую сторону.

\- Эти две равнозначные силы полностью нейтрализовали друг друга. Поэтому планета оказалась втянута в черную дыру.

\- Значит, все-таки она не стабильная, - разочарованно фыркнул Уилл. – В ней нет ничего особенного, так?

\- Совершенно ничего. Единственное, что тут необычно – это планета, на которой мы стоим.

\- Ну, это как бы хреново. Я диссертацию пишу не по планетологии. Так что вся эта поездка оказалась бесполезной. 

\- Погоди минуту, Уилл. Ты же ученый, и где только твоя любознательность? – сказал Нил своему приунывшему коллеге. – Ты что, не понимаешь, что Доктор прав? Мы стоим на великолепной, исключительной планете! Конечно обидно, что мы не нашли стабильную черную дыру, но посмотри только!

Он указал на данные гравитации планеты. Аурелия наконец подошла к ним узнать, что происходит.

\- Оглядись, приятель! – продолжал Нил. – Мы остаемся! Тут вся планета к нашим услугам!

\- Вообще-то, нет.

Нил резко оборвал свою воодушевляющую речь и снова тупо воззрился на Доктора.

\- Прости, что?

\- Вы не останетесь.

\- Что?

\- Это слишком опасно. Ты сам так сказал.

\- Отлично. Я уже все вынесла из кабины, - простонала Аурелия. – Я все эти тяжеленные ящики снова туда затаскивать не стану.

\- Доктор, я наконец получил шанс сделать хоть что-то самостоятельно. Восстановить имя моего отца. Ты не можешь отобрать у меня такую возможность, - он на мгновение задумался. – Вообще-то, с какой стати я буду тебя слушать? Не тебе решать, что мне делать и куда идти. Это мой корабль и моя команда!

\- Ну, если конкретнее, твоя команда и корабль мистера Кадиша, - Доктор бросил на Нила осуждающий взгляд. Парень быстро отвернулся. – Так или иначе, дело не в этом.

\- Тогда в чем? Почему мы не можем остаться и собрать больше данных? – простонал Нил. В раздражении он зачерпнул горсть черной земли и подбросил ее в воздух. Она тут же разлетелась черным облаком на ветру. – Что, черт возьми, опасного в этой планете, покрытой мягким черным песком?

\- Это не песок, - произнес Доктор бесцветным голосом.

\- Да? – Нил вздернул брови.

\- Это углерод, смешанный с оксидами металла. Это осадок, остающийся после сгорания биоматерии при высокой температуре. Другими словами…это прах.

\- О… - Нил и двое его друзей огляделись. Повсюду, до самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, вздымающиеся холмы, долины, пустынные земли планеты были покрыты черным песком.

\- То есть ты думаешь, что это все, что осталось от ее жителей… - осторожно спросил Нил.

Доктор только кивнул с мрачным видом и, засунув руки в карманы, медленно поплелся прочь от Нила и остальных.

\- Погоди, - Нил побежал за ним. – Я все равно не хочу улетать. Уж точно не раньше, чем пойму, что здесь случилось.

Доктор застыл и хмуро уставился на ученого.

\- Скажи мне, Доктор. Зачем ты сюда прилетел?

\- Какое это имеет отношение к твоему желанию побольше узнать о планете?

\- Потому что тут есть связь. Я точно знаю. Ты знал, что мы можем сесть на планету, ты знал, что тут есть атмосфера, и про этот черный пес… пепел. Мне продолжать? Ты прилетел сюда, потому что ищешь что-то, Доктор. Скажи мне, что? Что ты ищешь?

Доктор отвернулся и посмотрел на два красных гиганта, сияющих на небе. Алые лучи солнц-близнецов заставляли песчаные дюны светиться темно-оранжевым заревом. А где-то между двумя холмами покоилось озеро чистейшего света. Повелитель времени уловил слабую вибрацию. Он выудил из кармана белую звезду и почувствовал, как она поет, издавая нежный, высокий звук, разносящийся над этими пустынными землями на мили вокруг. Ей, как эхо, отвечал похожий звук, но в этот раз он был в сотни, сотни раз громче. Они сталкивались в ослепительном озере света, сверкающего в отдалении.

\- Доктор? – позвал Нил.

Не говоря ни слова, Доктор помчался сквозь дюны к этому озеру, держа алмаз в руке наподобие компаса.

\- Ну вот, он опять побежал, - вздохнула Аурелия, наконец догнавшая Нила. – Скатертью дорожка. Мне заставить Уилла затащить все обратно, чтобы мы могли убраться с этой жуткой планеты?

Нил покачал головой и ринулся за Доктором.

 

 **2.**  
Его снова заперли в башне. Когда дело доходило до наказаний, у его наставников, похоже, заканчивалось воображение. Это была мрачная комната с зарешеченным окном под самым потолком, сырыми стенами и холодным каменным полом, на котором лежал так хорошо знакомый ему проеденный насекомыми матрас. Здесь он провел по меньшей мере десятую часть своей жизни в Академии. Дверь держалась запертой на два замка, но он знал несколько путей, по которым можно было запросто выбраться отсюда. С помощью гнутого куска железа, который хранился между пружинами матраса, можно было с легкостью открыть замок. С другой стороны, он мог снять решетку и по трубам вентиляционной шахты убраться из башни. Но он не хотел уходить. Только не этой ночью. Слишком много мыслей роилось в голове, слишком тяжело было на сердцах от волнений.

Как всегда, в его нарушенном спокойствии была виновата тишина ночи. Ему невыносимо было видеть эти знакомые места, и он спрашивал себя, почему он продолжает участвовать в этой пародии на его самые тоскливые воспоминания? Мысли разбегались, но гордость не позволяла ему наконец признаться себе, что он еще способен на краткие мгновения ясности сознания. Если он понимал, что это не его настоящее, почему он все еще шел на поводу у обстоятельств? Ведь от этого не было никакой пользы.

Он опустил голову и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Когда окружающий мир погружался во тьму, он чувствовал себя хоть немного в безопасности. Если бы только к нему вернулись барабаны. Он был уверен, что с ними крепко проспал бы всю ночь.

Он услышал негромкий стук в запертую дверь.

\- 1-2-3-4, - сосчитал он, и снова: - 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

Он вскочил с матраса и подкрался к двери, прижавшись ухом к деревянной поверхности. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

\- Мастер? – раздался шепот с той стороны. Это был молодой Доктор.

Он не смог сдержать разочарования в голосе.

\- Да, я еще здесь.

Послышалось два слабых щелчка, тихо скрипнули петли. Дверь отворилась, и Доктор просунул в щель голову.

\- Приветик! – сказал он с глупой улыбкой. – Я подумал, тебе понадобится компания.

Он проскользнул внутрь, держа в руках полотняную сумку, которую тут же передал другу.

\- Пфф, это место такое депрессивное, - высказался Доктор, приметив мышиный помет на полу и пятна сырости на потолке. – Они действительно знают, как заставить тебя сбежать отсюда, да?

Забыв про свои беды, Мастер улыбнулся.

\- Что тут? – спросил он, осматривая содержимое сумки. В ней лежал кусок хлеба, немного сыра, порезанная ветчина и бутылка крыжовникового сока.

\- Твой ужин, мой господин Мастер, - ответил Доктор и уселся на матрас, скрестив ноги.

\- Ну, вообще-то, это мой ужин, но я подумал, что ты проголодался гораздо больше меня, раз уж тебе пришлось пропустить ланч за всеми своими занятиями, - поддразнивающее добавил он, вскинув бровь.

\- Не стоило беспокойства, - пробормотал Мастер с набитым ртом. Он на самом деле до смерти проголодался и теперь заталкивал в себя сыр с хлебом. – Правда… я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Доктор, испытывая удовольствие от того простого факта, что Мастеру нравилась еда. – Я уверен, что можешь.

Мастер взглянул на друга и заметил некрасивый кровоподтек у него под левым глазом.

\- Как твое лицо? – спросил он не без виноватой нотки в голосе.

Доктор пожал плечами.

\- Пройдет.

\- Почему ты не сходил в медицинский блок?

\- Нее, твои-то синяки все на месте. Братья по крови – вот мы кто! К тому же, если я пойду туда, они, наверное, решат сделать мне прививку от столбняка. А ты знаешь, как я отношусь к иголкам.

\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что эти подонки с тобой сделали.

\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты сделал с Редгрейвом, - ответил Доктор, взглянув на друга.

Мастер встретился с ним взглядом, потряс головой и горько рассмеялся.

\- Просто невероятно, что ты все еще защищаешь этого ублюдка. Он позволил своим псам тебя избить! Я всего лишь пытался отвадить его от тебя.

\- Я их уже остановил. Он лежал на земле и был беззащитен, но ты все равно причинил ему боль – намеренно.

\- Слушай, а боль можно причинить ненамеренно? – заспорил Мастер. Он был раздосадован тем, как Доктор смотрел на вещи. Он правда не понимал этого. – И в чем ты меня обвиняешь? Редгрейв – просто злобный мерзавец. Это он плохой парень – не я!

\- Редгрейв не плохой парень. Он просто идиот. И это не повод, чтобы и ты рядом с ним вел себя, как последний чертов придурок.

Мастер неожиданно швырнул остатки хлеба в стену. Крошки рассыпались по полу.

\- Почему ты всегда это делаешь? – спросил Доктор.

\- Что?

\- Злишься и перестаешь думать.

\- Я подумал.

\- Ничего подобного. Если бы ты думал, ты бы понял, что поступаешь неправильно.

\- Ладно, знаешь, о чем я подумал? Я подумал о том, как стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с его лица, желательно каким-нибудь тупым и тяжелым предметом. Наковальня была бы идеальна, - ответил Мастер с сарказмом.

\- И ты пытал Редгрейва только из желания отомстить. Просто потому что он сделал идиотское замечание, - заметил Доктор с упреком.

\- Совершенно не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - Мастер попытался рассмеяться, но из этого ничего не вышло.

Голос Доктора смягчился, когда Мастер сжал голову руками.

\- Мастер, ты гораздо лучше этого. Я тебя знаю.

Мастер только потряс головой, держа лицо в тени.

\- Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Доктор. Привычным движением он обнял друга за плечи. – Снова твоя голова? Опять болит?

\- Да… но… не совсем.

\- Ты снова слышишь эти звуки? Барабаны?

\- Хотел бы я, - выпалил Мастер. – О, как бы я хотел их услышать.

\- Что за чушь. Ты же, кажется, говорил, что они причиняют боль?

\- Мастер мигреней, - горько рассмеялся он. – Нет, я их больше не слышу. Они исчезли. Вообще-то, они исчезли так давно, что мне иногда становится трудно вспомнить, что они из себя представляли.

\- Но разве это плохо? В смысле, они же только вредили тебе.

\- До тебя до сих пор не дошло, да? – Мастер глубоко вздохнул и поднял взгляд к потолку. – После всех этих лет… Я просто не могу представить себя без них. Я просто… я боюсь, что однажды забуду, кто я такой.

\- Ты Мастер, - ответил Доктор после короткой паузы. – Ты самый умный, самый замечательный парень, которого я знаю, и самый лучший друг. Тебе не нужны эти ужасные барабаны, чтобы помнить об этом.

\- Разве? – Мастер взглянул на Доктора, тронутый его добрыми словами. 

Доктор торжественно кивнул. Его сердца разрывались, когда он видел друга таким. С того самого дня, когда Мастер вернулся с церемонии инициации и получил избранное им имя от старейшин, он стал меняться к худшему. Что бы он в тот день ни увидел в ревущем сердце временной воронки, что бы ни услышал, это преследовало его, бросая и искажая юного Мастера, как травинку на открытом всем верам поле. Он пытался это скрыть. Доктор помнил храброго и улыбчивого десятилетнего мальчика. Это была лишь маска, которую он носил, чтобы спрятать за ней тьму и страх. Нет, со мной все в порядке, Тета. Может, я иногда вскрикиваю по ночам, но я же знаю, что эти кошмары не настоящие. Не могут быть настоящими. К тому же, если мне страшно, то кто будет рядом, чтобы защитить тебя, когда придут настоящие монстры?

С тех пор прошло много времени. Много беззаботных и радостных летних сезонов, проведенных в поместье Оакдаунов. Но также бессчетное число неприятностей, ужасных поступков, которые его другу, с его великолепным умом, не стоило совершать.

А теперь Мастер больше не мог прятаться, его маска истончилась, и из-за трещин в ней выглядывала тьма. Доктор боялся, что однажды, очень скоро, он снимет эту потрепанную маску с лица Мастера и узнает, что друг его детства исчез, и его заменило чудовище, преследовавшее его из самого Разлома. И все же он убеждал себя, что еще есть время. Временами у него наступали мгновения просветления, редкие, как бриллианты, но все же драгоценные. В такие моменты он смотрел в глаза Мастера и видел своего друга, ожидавшего, что он поможет ему избавиться от чудовища.

Мастер думал, что он не понимает, но он понимал. Действительно понимал.

\- Мастер, - сказал он мягко. – Ты спрашивал меня, что я собираюсь делать после окончания школы. Я долго и упорно думал над этим. Но, думаю, я наконец принял решение. Я хотел бы показать тебе кое-что.

 

 **3.**  
В комнате передач было темно и холодно, без студентов и преподавателей она казалась странно большой. Доктор положил руки на центральный кристалл и позволил биению своих сердец проникнуть в его ядро. Вскоре сердцебиение повелителя времени стало слабыми вибрациями возвращаться от монолита; тихое эхо повторяло ритм его сердец.

\- Какого черта мы тут делаем? – спросил Мастер, наблюдая, как Доктор бегает вокруг пульта, словно бешеная такса, активируя навигационную систему и устанавливая нужные координаты.

\- Присядь. Через секунду все будет готово, - ответил ему друг с широченной улыбкой, продолжая колдовать над программой. – Надо только убедиться, что утечка энергии не обнаружится, когда она заработает. Не хочу, чтобы ты попал в неприятности второй раз за день. Технически в этом буду виноват я, но вряд ли директор Редгрейв станет спрашивать.

\- Ну и ну. Доктор вдруг стал непослушным, - поддразнил его Мастер. – Кто бы мог подумать? Что дальше, попробуешь побить мой личный рекорд по отсидкам в башне?

\- Не-а, и не думай. Это ты у нас король по наказаниям. Эту честь я оставлю тебе, - Доктор ввел последние данные и потянул рычаг. Био-панель перед Мастером включилась, ядро кристалла-передатчика залилось красноватым сиянием и запело. Белая звезда, встроенная в панель, уловила вибрацию кристалла и ответила на той же высоте.

\- Ха! Идеально! Готов?

Доктор плюхнулся на соседнее сидение.

\- Куда мы отправляемся? – хмуро спросил Мастер.

Доктор ответил ему сияющей улыбкой.

\- Увидишь. Это самое лучшее место во всей Вселенной.

 

 **4.**  
Они материализовались посреди поля где-то на юге Бельгии. Стояла ночь, в холодном черном небе сияли звезды. Поле было испещрено разрывами, повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, одна только грязь и траншеи, и мили колючей проволоки, разделявшей постоянно передвигавшуюся линию фронта. Мастер замерз. Похоже, была середина зимы, грязь была подернута тонким слоем льда, а колючая проволока покрыта инеем. Он обвил руки вокруг груди и собрался было направиться к краю поля.

\- Стой! Не двигайся! – быстро зашептал Доктор.

Мастер повернулся к нему с недоуменным взглядом.

\- Что?

\- Я ошибся. Координаты не совсем верные. Время и место правильные, но нужно было повнимательнее отнестись к количеству нулей после точки. Мы стоим прямо посреди ничьей земли, - Доктор бешено взмахнул рукой, стараясь объяснить. – Все дело в войне между двумя племенами, населяющими эту планету. Они называли ее великой войной. Война, которая должна была окончить все войны, которая потом стала известна как Первая Мировая Война, потому что надежда «окончить все войны» не сбылась. Неважно. Был застрелен эрцгерцог, но это было лишь поводом начать войну, спусковым крючком для дальнейших разрушений…

Мастер выглядел крайне раздраженным и незаинтересованным.

\- Доктор…

Доктор запнулся, когда до него дошло.

\- А. Прости. Я опять заговорился?

Мастер кивнул.

\- Прости, прости, я перейду к делу. На чем я закончил? А, нам нельзя двигаться, потому что мы стоим на минном поле. Один неверный шаг – и нам крышка. Так что. Просто. Не шевелись.

\- Мы на минном поле?

\- Ага.

\- Посреди ночи, на морозе, как на ладони у солдат, которые рады нас изрешетить. И нам нельзя никуда уйти?

\- Ну, ты вроде все сказал, - весело ухмыльнулся Доктор.

\- Отлично, - вздохнул Мастер, закатив глаза. – Эм, ты не мог бы вернуть меня назад и запереть в башне, пожалуйста? Я прекрасно проводил время, давя клопов и наблюдая, как мох растет на потолке. Я бы очень хотел вернуться и продолжить это занятие, если ты не против.

\- Мы, кажется, договорились, что я не буду заговариваться, а ты не будешь ворчать, - придрался Доктор.

\- Я не ворчал. Это был сарказм.

\- Вообще-то, я именно это тебе хотел показать.

\- Что? Грязное поле, утыканное пехотными минами?

\- Нет, эту планету. Ты ее не знаешь, не так как я, но говорю тебе, это самое потрясающее место во всей Вселенной.

\- Это Земля, - он вздохнул, снова закатив глаза. – Ты притащил меня на Землю.

Доктор нахмурился, пораженный догадкой Мастера.

\- Как ты узнал? – спросил он с ноткой разочарования.

\- Ха! Проще некуда! Ты всегда прилетаешь сюда. Ты на ней помешан. Словно этот незначительный жалкий шарик в позабытой солнечной системе имеет такую гравитацию, что тебя притягивает к ней, потому что ты бесконечно крутишься вокруг нее, как сумасшедший спутник. Тебе все мало.

\- Но… я прилетал сюда только три раза, сейчас – третий, - сказал сбитый с толку Доктор.

\- Ну, ты же на этом не остановишься, да? – фыркнул Мастер. – Там, в башне, ты сказал, что знаешь, чем хочешь заниматься после Академии.

Он указал пальцем на пустынное поле.

\- Дай угадаю, ты собираешься оставить Галлифрей и лететь сюда, на Землю, - он выплюнул последнее слово, словно на язык попало что-то отвратительное.

\- Мастер… - начал Доктор.

\- Я тебя не виню. Убежать – это гораздо лучший вариант, чем тот, который задумала твоя мама. Говорят же, что наблюдение за временем – это просто трата времени. И, конечно, это чертовски скучно. И все же, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне в обучении в Доме Лордов, - он взглянул на друга. На его лице явственно читалось смешение муки, гнева и разочарования. Доктор молчал, устремив взгляд куда-то поверх полей.

\- Ну, давай, - наконец сказал Мастер жалким голосом. – Ты притащил меня в такую даль не для того, чтобы показать свой будущий дом. Так что же?

\- Прости? – Доктор повернулся к нему, сдвинув брови.

Теряя терпение, Мастер потер глаза и поднял голову к усеянному звездами небу.

\- Очевидно, ты собирался прочитать мне лекцию. Возможно, воспользоваться какой-нибудь метафорой, чтобы показать мне, как я был неправ сегодня с этим выродком Редгрейва. О, Мастер! Умерь свою злость, или, боюсь, ты закончишь как древние Плачущие Ангелы, замороженные во времени праведными старейшинами повелителей времени в наказание за их злобу, - проговорил он издевательски-высоким тоном, который должен был изобразить речь Доктора. – Позволь мне показать тебе эту истерзанную битвами землю, где люди…

Челюсть у Доктора отвалилась.

\- Как ты…

\- Да, люди, - закончил Мастер не без раздражения. Как будто он мог забыть любимую Доктором расу домашних питомцев. – Мерзкие двуногие обезьяны, населяющие эту планету, убивающие друг друга в этой бессмысленной войне… 

Мастер вдруг прервал свою воодушевленную речь.

\- А кстати, где они?

Что-то тут было не так. Он огляделся.

\- Я видел это место. Не так давно я застрял тут, в 1914 году. Я помню, что тут творилось. Даже по ночам метались лучи прожекторов и раздавались выстрелы, - он задержал дыхание и прислушался. – Так тихо. Где солдаты?

Мастер уставился на Доктора со смущенным взглядом.

\- Сейчас Сочельник, - мягко сказал Доктор, засунув замерзшие руки в карманы пальто. – Рождество, кстати, если ты этого не знаешь, хотя, похоже, ты знаешь все, это особый человеческий праздник.

\- Я знаю, что такое человеческое Рождество, - пробормотал он. Конечно, он знал. Как он мог забыть? Именно в Сочельник его вернули в это проклятое тело.

\- Почему они не сражаются? – спросил он Доктора. – Война есть война, ты не можешь просто перестать защищаться от врага, только потому, что хочешь поехать домой к жене резать Рождественское жаркое.

\- Разве ты не понимаешь? Вот почему они такие замечательные! Эти люди, они не похожи на нас.

\- Хочешь сказать, они неразумны? Конечно, неразумны. Я всегда думал, что они просто тупые вялые обезьяны.

\- Нет! Нет, они великолепны. По крайней мере, они могут быть такими, если захотят. Они могут быть жестокими и злыми, как на этой войне. Они могут быть беспощадными и звероподобными. У них потрясающий инстинкт выживания, они способны на все, включая уничтожение своего собственного рода. Но, в то же время, если захотят, они способны на любовь и самопожертвование. Они такие непредсказуемые существа, такие сложные. Обойди всю Вселенную – все равно не найдешь даже близко похожую на них расу.

\- Чрезвычайно занимательно, - ответил Мастер голосом, буквально тонущим в сарказме. Доктор безнадежно уронил руки. Если Мастер до сих пор ждал от него метафоры, то он ошибся. Иногда он мог быть ужасно упрям и глуп.

\- Знаешь, почему они не сражаются? – Доктор посмотрел на Мастера в надежде, что тот наконец поймет. – Столько крови было пролито, столько людей погибло, столько погибает изо дня в день. Эти солдаты – солдаты, а не офицеры – решили, что сегодня, только на одну ночь, они прекратят бой, потому что сегодня Сочельник. Это мирное время для каждой из сторон. Они устали от войны. Они хотят вернуться домой и снова увидеть свою семью. Быть с теми, кого любят. Если они и стреляли, забирали жизнь, ненавидели кого-либо, они делали это потому, что боялись за жизни тех, кто сейчас не с ними в этих убогих траншеях. В ежедневном безумии войны они забыли, насколько похожи друг на друга, хоть ходят в разных униформах, говорят на разных языках. Но сегодня они вспомнили. Сегодня Сочельник, это время мира на земле, потому что каждый мальчик, каждый мужчина, спящий в этих траншеях, мечтает об одном и том же.

Голос Доктора угас. Из траншеи у них за спиной потянулась знакомая мелодия.

 _Stille Nacht. Heil’ge Nacht._  
_Alles schläft, einsam Wacht*_.

\- Что они делают? – спросил совершенно ошеломленный Мастер.

\- Они поют Рождественские Песни.

С другого конца ничьей земли, из английских траншей, внезапно поднялась та же мелодия.

 _Round young virgin Mary and child,_  
_Holy infant to tender and mild._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace**_.

А затем случилось самое невероятное. Солдаты с двух сторон стали петь в один голос, каждый на своем родном языке, но в едином ритме. Две версии знакомой Рождественской Песни стали единым, и мелодия разносилась над ничьей землей, напоминая душераздирающий гимн. С холодной болотистой земли поднялся туман, словно духи павших восстали, чтобы вернуться домой.

Мастер закрыл глаза и стал слушать, как две мелодии постепенно сливаются в одну. Два народа, на первый взгляд такие разные, разделенные языком и культурой, в своих сердцах несли одно и то же послание, один и тот же призыв к примирению и окончанию этого безумия. И, хотя он ни секунды не поддерживал Доктора в восхищении этими людьми, он понимал жажду нормальной жизни и света, которая звучала в голосах солдат.

\- Мастер.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Доктора, стоявшего рядом с ним в ожидании.

\- Ты прав. Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы показать эту планету, - он опустил взгляд и пнул маленький камушек. Он не знал, как донести это до Мастера.

\- Помнишь ту старую брошенную ТАРДИС, которую мы нашли за пределами Цитадели, на Кладбищенских полях, два года назад? Ту, что была выведена из эксплуатации? Ты был так разочарован, когда мы поняли, что ее ядро мертво. Угадай, что случилось, - Доктор даже задержал дыхание, словно хотел насладиться этой неожиданной новостью. А его сердца колотились, как сумасшедшие. Мастер просто смотрел на него пустым взглядом.

\- Она не была разрушена, - Доктор застенчиво улыбнулся. – Я нашел крошечную ячейку энергии, запрятанную в самом углу. Мне стоило 10 лет моей жизни снова зарядить ее, но каждая секунда того стоила.

Он снова заговаривался, но это его успокаивало. В его взгляде появилась какая-то отрешенность.

\- После этого запустить все системы было легче легкого, хотя ТАРДИС понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть ко мне, ее технологии очень чувствительны. Но, думаю, она начинает ко мне привязываться.

\- У тебя есть функционирующая ТАРДИС? – наконец спросил Мастер. Его сердца тронул укол зависти. Им нельзя было иметь свою ТАРДИС до второй регенерации. Каждое юное дитя Галлифрея получало ту ТАРДИС, которую начинали выращивать в день, когда они родились. Должно было пройти несколько сотен лет, прежде чем ТАРДИС вырастала из крошечного зерна и была готова для использования повелителем времени, с которым была связана физически и телепатически. Мастеру не позволено было увидеть свой корабль до тех пор, пока он хотя бы раз не регенерирует от старости, не то чтобы покинуть Галлифрей. Но теперь Доктор заявлял, что у него есть полностью функционирующая машина, и он проклинал себя за собственную тупость. Они вместе нашли эту реликвию, но почему же он сам не подумал вернуться на эти пустоши и попытаться восстановить ее? Эта ТАРДИС могла принадлежать ему.

\- Как только закончу Академию, я улечу, - продолжал Доктор, кажется, не подозревая о зависти Мастера.

\- Я хочу посетить не только Землю. Я хочу путешествовать, увидеть всю Вселенную, но не так, как мы это делаем в Академии. Не как остальные повелители времени – сложив руки за спиной, стоя в сторонке за сапфировыми щитами, пока закон невмешательства оседает в их умах и обращается там в камень. Нет, я хочу прожить жизнь со всеми ее опасностями, и радостями, и безумием, которые делают ее волнующей и непредсказуемой. Я хочу испытывать все это, также как люди, - его голос смягчился, когда он встретился со взглядом Мастера.

\- Ты полетишь со мной?

Это предложение застало Мастера врасплох.

\- То есть?

\- Ты и я, мы можем путешествовать, вместе смотреть на звезды.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я убежал с Галлифрея с тобой.

Доктор кивнул.

\- Ты мой самый лучший друг во всей Вселенной. Куда я денусь без тебя? – Доктор умолк, изучая реакцию Мастера, но определить его мысли по выражению лица было трудно.

\- Мой отец, - наконец ответил Мастер. – Это его просто опустошит. 

Между ними пролегла недолгая тишина. Затем Мастер продолжил, не в силах скрыть сожаление, выдававшее его чувства.

\- Я не могу. Мой долг – здесь. На Галлифрее.

\- Ясно, - сердца Доктора внезапно дрогнули и похолодели.

\- Мне жаль, - пробормотал Мастер.

\- Нет, - Доктор покачал головой, понимая, что этот момент значил для дружбы, которую он так ценил. – Это мне жаль. Очень жаль. Но я не могу остаться.

Некоторое время они еще стояли на поле, прислушиваясь к полным надежды песням измученных солдат в траншеях. Они оба боролись со своими демонами. Доктора съедала вина из-за того, что ему приходилось бросать своего друга в беде. Мастер все глубже и глубже проваливался во тьму и одиночество.

Кода Доктор наконец завершил передачу, и они вернулись в восьмиугольную комнату, одолевавшие Мастера чувства потери и тоски превратились в негодование, горячей занозой сидевшее в районе желудка и отравлявшее его сердца. Доктор чувствовал его ярость. Пытаясь его успокоить, он положил руку ему на плечо, но Мастер сбросил ее и отвернулся. Всего час назад он считал дни до своего освобождения из Академии Галлифрея, которую считал своей тюрьмой, а теперь этот болван Доктор погубил даже эту надежду. Теперь он всерьез ужасался при мысли об их последних совместных днях в школе.

\- Оставь меня в покое, - Мастер потер глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него. – Я сам найду дорогу в башню, без тебя.

Он уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к кристаллу, опустив руки на колени и молча глядя в пространство.

Доктор сомневался, стоит ли оставлять друга. Он ждал, надеясь хоть на какой-то ответ, даже если это будет вспышка ярости, но ничего не было. Наконец, по прошествии часа, он ушел.

Мастер оставался в комнате передач до самого утра, когда первые оранжевые лучи солнц-близнецов проникли в овальные окна. Отрешенным взглядом он наблюдал за тем, как полоса света двигалась по каменным плитам пола. Только когда она достигла носков его поношенных ботинок, он внезапно уловил вспышку света, исходившую от крошечного предмета, валявшегося у его ног среди комочков пыли и паутины. Он переливался, как озерная гладь, рассеивая свет на миллионы осколков, проделывавших едва заметные порезы в древних каменных стенах комнаты.

Мастер поднял его. Это была расколотая белая звезда, которую директор Редгрейв выбросил из своего жезла. Крошечные повреждения сделали ее абсолютно бесполезной, мало того, довольно опасной из-за радиации, которую источали тонкие нити трещин, шедшие от ее сердца. Но выглядели они словно снежинки, вмороженные в чистейший алмаз. Разум Мастера блуждал по спирали, спускавшейся все глубже во тьму. Он сжал пальцы вокруг растрескавшегося камня, опустил его в карман, поднялся и отряхнул пыль с одежды.

 

 **5.**  
После полудня комната передач наполнилась студентами и преподавателями. Класс директора Редгрейва готовился к очередной экспедиции. В этот раз они отправлялись в тишайшие леса Вашта Нерады. На совещании, как и в брошюре, настоятельно рекомендовали держаться подальше от теней.

Появившаяся в классе команда Редгрейва выглядела как стая побитых волков. Сам Редгрейв почти вылечился, и только небольшая вмятина на переносице напоминала о вчерашней стычке с Мастером, однако его гордость была задета гораздо сильнее. Как только его взгляд наткнулся на Мастера и Доктора, в глазах его полыхнула ярость. Обычно в его возрасте мозг большую часть времени едва соприкасался с языком, посылая сигналы, редко проходившие через высшие слои разума. Однако язык Редгрейва всегда существовал как сторонний орган, функционировавший отдельно от остальных разделов сознания. Другими словами, этот парень просто не знал, когда нужно заткнуть свою тупую глотку. Он направился прямо к друзьям, сидевшим в первом ряду напротив кристалла-передатчика. Мастер закинул ноги на перила. Он выглядел уже спокойнее по сравнению с прошлой ночью, но за все утро не обмолвился с Доктором ни единым словом.

\- Это мое место, - заявил Редгрейв.

Мастер безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Что-то оно тобой не пахнет. Может, ты пометил другой стул?

Что-то опасно изменилось в глазах Редгрейва. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на своего отца, но тот все еще был занят наставлением учеников. Затем он повернулся и со всей силы ударил Мастера по правому колену сжатым кулаком.

\- Прекрати! – закричал было Доктор, но Равениус обхватил рукой его горло и зажал рот, чтобы он не смог поднять тревогу.

Редгрейв навис над Мастером, несмотря на боль сохранявшим спокойное выражение лица.

\- У нас с тобой есть незаконченное дело, - прошептал Редгрейв. – После урока. Мы будем ждать тебя снаружи, на Кладбищенских полях. Все трое.

Он сделал знак Бардсону, который подлетел и снова ударил Мастера по колену. Тот вздрогнул и сжал зубы от боли, но мгновенно вернул себе самообладание и хладнокровие, которое Доктор наблюдал на его лице с самого утра, с тех пор, как его выпустили из башни. Редгрейв ухмыльнулся.

\- Считай, что это прелюдия того, что случится с тобой и с Умником. А теперь пошел вон с моего места.

Мастер медленно поднялся со стула, сжав кулаки, и сердца Доктора вновь вздрогнули в предчувствии насилия.

\- Отпусти его, - сказал Мастер бесцветным голосом, лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций. – Ты хочешь избить меня за то, что я с тобой сделал – отлично. Но он тут ни при чем.

Редгрейв окончательно убедился в своей победе. Его улыбка расплылась, он щелкнул пальцами в сторону Равениуса. Его дружок отпустил Доктора, и тот наконец с облегчением смог набрать воздуха в грудь.

Редгрейв прошел мимо Мастера, все еще стоявшего у него на пути, словно дерево, вросшее корнями в землю и намеренно ткнул его локтем в ребра. Неожиданный удар заставил Мастера покачнуться. Он положил руки на био-панель, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но все равно остался молчалив и, казалось бы, спокоен.

Редгрейв уселся на место Мастера и пнул его ногу.

\- Свидание мы назначили, - сказал он. – Жду не дождусь.

Его лицо украсила злобная улыбка, он провел пальцем поперек горла. Мастер промолчал, глядя мимо него.

\- Мастер, - Доктор попытался увести его подальше от Редгрейва. – Пойдем. Давай найдем себе другое место.

Зная его лучше, чем свои пять пальцев, Доктор ожидал, что Мастер начнет сопротивляться, но, к его удивлению, он последовал за ним к задним рядам.

\- Тебе не нужно встречаться с этими идиотами, - Доктор беспокойно посмотрел на друга, когда они уселись в дальнем кольце передатчиков. – Просто хоть раз поступи разумно и предупреди директора. Знаю, он тебе не нравится, но он очень строг, и без колебаний накажет даже своего сына, если тот сотворит что-то… Мастер?

Никакого ответа, только этот холодный отрешенный взгляд.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя опять были неприятности. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Правда, не хочу.

Внезапно лицо Мастера прорезала саркастичная усмешка.

\- Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться. Прошлой ночью, сидя в комнате передач, я наконец нашел время подумать. Как ты и говорил. Я недостаточно часто это делаю. Но без барабанов, когда… - он наконец бросил на него взгляд. – Когда ты улетишь, к моим услугам будет вся тишина и все время мира, только для размышлений.

Что-то в ответе Мастера, в том, как слова слетали с его губ без тени гнева или обиды, без тени эмоций, глубоко обеспокоило Доктора. Он собирался как следует допросить его, когда директор Редгрейв вышел на середину кольца передачи и трижды стукнул жезлом об пол, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание учеников.

\- Мы готовы к трансмиссии. Я хочу, чтобы вы все сфокусировались и держались подальше от поля трансмиссии соседа. Мы же не хотим повторить тот несчастный случай с Сильверлифом и Фамалариусом. Контакт.

Ученики положили руки на био-панели ладонями вниз, наклонившись над маленькими алмазами, вставленными в консоль, позволяя сигналу проникнуть в их разум.

Директор коснулся гигантского кристалла концом жезла, в котором размещалась новая белая звезда, передавая вибрации крошечного алмаза в самое сердце передатчика, из которого в то же мгновение полился певучий звук. Этот звук был гораздо сильнее того, что они слышали этой ночью, ведь тогда ему пришлось переносить сквозь временную воронку лишь двух беглых повелителей времени, в то время как сейчас ему предстояло проделать то же с целым классом. Ему требовалась максимальная мощность, чтобы они все могли добраться до далекой галактики Нерада Пульстра.

Энергию, требовавшуюся для переноса живого существа сквозь время и пространство, средних размеров звезда производила за всю свою жизнь. Когда была изобретена звуковая передача, ее создатель, стареющий повелитель времени, проведший большую часть своих инкарнаций в пыльных изолированных лабораториях, счел ее полезной в теории, но неприменимой на практике, потому что контролировать реакцию было практически невозможно. Длина звуковой волны и амплитуда колебаний должны были рассеивать атомы субъекта, не разрушая его физическую оболочку, чтобы их можно было отправить через временную воронку. В точке назначения эти частицы соединялись снова, используя сохранившиеся в облаках атомов воспоминания. Одна мельчайшая ошибка в процессе, одно поврежденное звено, даже мельчайшая царапина на поверхности белой звезды, влияющая на длину волны хотя бы на одну сотую долю – и сигнал будет разрушен. А разрушение, увеличенное кристаллом в миллионы раз, приведет к катастрофе.

Ни Редгрейв, ни Доктор не заметили, что Мастер держал в руках поврежденную белую звезду, а, врезавшись в био-панель, одним движением ладони, словно профессиональный фокусник, он поменял целый алмаз на разбитый.

Директор первым услышал полный ужаса вопль, раздавшийся с переднего ряда. Редгрейв сидел на своем месте с выпрямленной спиной, его тонкие побелевшие руки были прижаты к панели, словно два раздавленных паука. Голубой свет, исходивший от белой звезды, проник в его разум, но вместо того, чтобы начать передачу, стал рассеивать атомы в каждой живой клетке с такой яростью, что записи о его физической форме были уничтожены. Его разум сгорал, а тело распадалось. Директор бросился отключать двигатели, в его глазах стоял смертельный ужас от вида его страдающего сына. Био-панели напротив остальных учеников немедленно прервали передачу. Когда они обнаружили, что происходит с сыном директора, в классе поднялась паника.

А остатки сигналов, исходящие от кристалла, все еще действовали на парализованного мальчика. Его тело начинало просвечивать из-за яростных вспышек энергии, его искаженное болью лицо превращалось в жутко ухмыляющийся скелет. Бардсон, сидевший рядом с Редгрейвом, вскочил с места.

\- Директор! Сделайте что-нибудь! Прекратите это! – закричал он так, словно предстал перед одним из своих собственных кошмаров.

Редгрейв подобрал свой жезл и ударил им по кристаллу. Он бил снова и снова, пока рукоять не переломилась пополам, и он наконец понял, что его отчаянные попытки спасти сына были бессмысленными.

Доктор взирал на происходящее с потрясением и ужасом. Мастер же расслабленно откинулся на спинку сидения и скрестил руки на груди. Лицо его было каменным.

\- Мы должны ему помочь! – сказал Доктор, схватив звуковую отвертку и вскочив с сидения, но прежде чем он успел сделать хоть один шаг, сын директора издал вопль боли, лучи голубого света полились у него изо рта и глаз, разрушая его изнутри. Биллион атомов, составлявших его тело, разделились настолько, что больше не могли поддерживать его форму. Ослепительный свет взорвался, высвободив остаток энергии его умирающего тела, и мальчик вспыхнул, оставив после себя лишь облака микроскопической пыли.

Со всех сторон раздались крики ужаса. Доктор видел, как легкая дымка из атомов, которая когда-то была Редгрейвом-младшим, проплыла по комнате. Лишь тонкая пленка дыма еще неясно очерчивала лицо юного повелителя времени: разломленный череп с распахнутыми глазами и раскрытым ртом, в котором застыла мольба о пощаде. Достигнув раскрытого окна, он растворился в холодном потоке воздуха.

Не помня себя от горя, директор опустился на колени рядом с сиденьем мальчика и дрожащей рукой набрал пригоршню пепла.

Не в силах больше смотреть, доктор повернулся к Мастеру, до сих пор тихо сидевшему на своем месте, наблюдая за горем своего учителя и товарищей с безразличным интересом ученого, рассматривающего жизнь бактерий под микроскопом.

\- Невероятно. Ужасно. Это настоящий кошмар, - пробормотал Доктор, все еще не отошедший от шока.

\- Да, это было довольно… - Мастер примолк, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, - неожиданно.

И на его лице мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. Это было лишь слабое движение губ, появившееся и исчезнувшее в одно мгновение. Но Доктор все равно его заметил.

И именно в этот момент он наконец с отвращением понял, что случилось с Редгрейвом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Тишь и покой ночью святой,  
> И в тишине пред святою четой…» (нем.)
> 
> ** «В яслях дивный младенец лежит.  
> Кудри свои разметал он и спит.  
> Спит блаженным сном.  
> Спит блаженным сном.» (англ.)


	5. Четыре

**1.**  
Тишина, плотным покровом накрывшая спальню мальчиков, была необычна для этого времени дня. Обычно после полудня в коридоре за дверями спален было шумно, слышалась болтовня юных повелителей времени, игравших и споривших в перерывах между уроками или после обеда. Но сегодня был первый день четырехдневного оплакивания смерти молодого господина Редгрейва. Его прах, или то, что от него осталось, перенесли в часовню в самом сердце Цитадели и оставили на алтаре, окруженном каменными статуями основателей Галлифрея. Его карманные часы оставались с ним. Стрелки на них были остановлены на 12 часах – свидетельство того, что он покинул этот мир раньше времени.

Доктор сидел один в темноте их общей с Мастером спальни, задвинув шторы, чтобы отделиться от внешнего мира. Ему нужно было побыть наедине с собой и подумать.

Тому, что произошло, могло быть множество объяснений, сотни вариантов, которые Доктор только мог выдумать. Каждый из них мог доказать, что смерть его одноклассника была лишь несчастным случаем. Алмаз мог быть старым, треснутым в одном или двух местах, пока энергия, требовавшаяся для того, чтобы перенести в другую галактику целый класс, не ударила и не заставила его расколоться. Старый мастер Азмаэль мог забыть проверить био-панели. Он уже приближался к концу своей тринадцатой регенерации и уже не раз умудрялся, выйдя в туалет, дойти до школьного двора. Может, дело было в монолитном кристалле, исключительном количестве учеников, в ошибке контрольной системы или даже положение лун – Доктор учитывал все версии, от самых вероятных до невозможно бредовых. Он нуждался в них, потому что иначе мог совершенно сойти с ума. Он должен был придумать Мастеру алиби, чтобы убедить себя, что тот _не был_ ответственен. Это было сложное и совершенно нереальное занятие, но другого способа успокоить свой разум он не нашел.

И все же, он никак не мог избавиться от снедающего его ужаса.

Звук хлопнувшей двери выдернул его из размышлений. Он поднял взгляд и увидел вошедшего Мастера. Судя по улыбке, застывшей на его лице, от его вчерашнего дурного настроения не осталось ни следа. Для Доктора это был тревожный знак.

\- Что это ты сидишь тут в темноте? – довольно приятным голосом спросил Мастер. Учитывая, как он вел себя вчера, можно было сказать, что теперь он был волне дружелюбен. Он бросил сумку на свою тумбочку, уселся на свою кровать напротив Доктора и ухмыльнулся. – Разве не ты собирался вывести меня из мрака?

\- Где ты был? – Доктор не видел Мастера с самого утра. – Мы устраивали последние проводы для Редгрейва вместо уроков. Там были все, кроме тебя.

\- Ну, не думаю, что кто-то по мне скучал, - Мастер безразлично пожал плечами. – Учитывая, в каких мы с покойным были отношениях, я подумал, что мне там лучше вообще не появляться.

Мастер порылся в сумке, вытащил бутылку сока из малиновых ягод и поболтал ею у Доктора перед носом.

\- Впрочем, я слышал, что дневные уроки тоже отменили. Так что я пробрался в кладовку за столовой и стащил вот это, - он заигрывающее улыбнулся. В его глазах сверкали озорные искорки, которые Доктор так любил раньше. – Думал, ты и я сможем сегодня смыться. Пойдем на Кладбищенские поля, растянемся на траве и будем смотреть на звезды, как в старые времена.

Доктор резко выдохнул и отвернулся.

\- Что такое? Ты не хочешь? – спросил Мастер, наконец заметив неладное. – Прокатимся быстренько на твоей ТАРДИС. Черт возьми, мы можем даже полететь на _Землю_. Обещаю, на этот раз я не буду так плохо отзываться о ней. Уверен, на этом вертящемся комке грязи должно быть что-то стоящее, от чего меня не будет тошнить.

Он наклонился к Доктору и нахмурился, заметив его огорчение.

\- Да взбодрись ты, Тета. Ненавижу видеть тебя таким.

Доктор сглотнул большой комок, засевший в горле. Мастер не упоминал его прежнее имя так давно. Такое поведение его нервировало. Ему становилось чрезвычайно грустно от осознания того, что этот единственный момент, когда Мастер был самим собой, светлым, добрым, радостным собой, этот момент был настолько неподходящим, что делал все только хуже. Это приводило его в ужас, но он больше не мог продолжать искать для него извинения.

\- Мастер, - сказал он. Его сердца зашлись в бешеном ритме, во рту и в горле мгновенно пересохло. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне, и ответил честно. Ты как-то к этому причастен?

Повисла короткая тишина. Мастер продолжал смотреть на Доктора. Затем уголок его губы поднялся в подобии улыбки.

\- Что это за вопрос такой? – ответил он с невинным видом. – Серьезно, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Ты причастен или не причастен к смерти Редгрейва? – голос Доктора оставался мягким, но в нем уже намечалась та злость и праведность, которую так презирал Мастер. Он повернулся и поставил бутылку на тумбочку. Его руки заметно дрожали.

\- Мастер. Ответь.

\- Да кто ты на хрен такой? – пробормотал Мастер, не в силах удержать свою иррациональную ярость, вырывающуюся из болота потаенных страхов. – Как ты смеешь меня обвинять? Он не был самым популярным парнем в классе. Почему всё всегда валят на МЕНЯ?

Доктор смог ответить лишь после короткого молчания.

\- Потому что это мог сделать только ты. Только ты, если отбросить вариант с несчастным случаем, мог предположить, что кто-то мог реально _желать_ Редгрейву смерти, - он повысил голос. Отчаяние начинало одерживать над ним верх. – Только ты обладаешь таким кровожадным и безумным разумом! Разумом, который рушит все прикрытия, еще даже не начав придумывать алиби!

Мастер тяжело оперся обеими руками на тумбочку, пытаясь подавить свою злость. Ну почему с ним всегда так трудно? Почему хотя бы раз он не может оставить все как есть? Он всего лишь хотел преподать Редгрейву памятный урок, он не ожидал, что звезда расколется, и этот надоедливый мальчишка вспыхнет и превратится в нанопыль перед глазами всего класса. У него было слабое представление, что такое могло случиться, но, с другой стороны, он просто не придавал этому значения. Но он даже не представлял, что эффект будет таким фатальным и таким _наглядным_. И все же, по его мнению, это скорее был несчастный случай, чем убийство. Вообще-то, он даже не хотел об этом больше думать, и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы ему об этом напоминал этот целомудренный Доктор.

\- Я не имею к этому отношения! – ответил он твердо, пытаясь придать голосу убедительности, и поднял руки перед глазами Доктора.

\- На моих руках крови нет! – он повернул их весьма театральным жестом. – Ни капли драгоценной кровушки Редгрейва. Мои руки чисты! Удовлетворен?

Доктор лишь медленно покачал головой.

\- Что? – оскорбленно спросил Мастер. – Что еще мне сделать, чтобы выбить эту дурацкую мысль у тебя из головы? Каких доказательств тебе надо?

\- Я нашел это, - Доктор чувствовал себя разбитым и усталым, его дух был подавлен упорством Мастера. Он поднял правую руку. На его ладони лежала неповрежденная белая звезда, которую Мастер вынул из био-панели Редгрейва, заменив ее на треснутую. Доктор осуждающе смотрел на него, ожидая объяснений.

\- Где ты ее нашел? – спросил пораженный Мастер.

\- В твоей тумбочке, в первом же ящике. В общем-то, я не собирался ничего искать. Я не хотел ничего найти. Но моя чертова идиотская голова не давала мне покоя. Я видел, как ты отреагировал на гибель Редгрейва, но я не мог поверить… так что, я подумал, что просто пробегусь глазами по твоей половине комнаты. Я даже мог ничего не найти, потому что не особо и искал. И все было бы прекрасно… Правда… Но ты даже не позаботился о том, чтобы спрятать ее. Потому что ты не особенно стыдишься этого.

\- Доктор, - Мастеру внезапно стало до боли страшно от мысли, что Доктор мог сейчас сделать с ним. – Что ты собираешься делать со звездой?

Доктор прикусил нижнюю губу. На его глаза накатили слезы злости.

\- О, ты чудесен! Ты невероятен! Первое, о чем ты думаешь – это спасти свою шкуру! Ни следа вины, ни слезы раскаяния, ни грамма неуверенности в себе.

\- Ты не покажешь ее директору, - сказал ему Мастер, стараясь казаться спокойным, хотя нервы его готовы были сдать в любую секунду. – Если он узнает, он меня уничтожит.

\- Ну, так тебе стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем ты убил его сына!

Терпение Мастера лопнуло. Он действовал на голом инстинкте, на одной лишь ярости и страхе. Он повернулся, схватил бутылку с соком и треснул ее об стену рядом с кроватью Доктора. Стекло разлетелось на сотни крошечных осколков, оставив на краске кроваво-багровое пятно. Мастер ринулся к Доктору, указывая на друга острыми краями разбитого горлышка.

\- Я не позволю тебе этого сделать! – страх теперь явственно читался в его глазах. Страх быть пойманным и подвергнуться наказанию. Страх воздаяния, страх быть заклейменным позором и до конца жизни считаться изгнанником. Лицо его исказилось, рваные края осколка смотрели в лицо Доктора.

А тот лишь взирал на него, не мигая и сохраняя этот свой праведный взгляд, обвинявший его в преступлении.

Его лучший друг смотрел на него как на безумца.

И Мастер боялся, что он был прав.

До него начинало доходить, что он делает. Стараясь успокоиться, он смягчил голос, и место угрозы в нем заняла мольба.

\- Доктор, мне нужна эта звезда. Отдай ее мне.

Пораженный беспомощностью и горем, Доктор покачал головой и взглянул на стену, испачканную кроваво-красными подтеками, чтобы избежать его взгляда. Но, прежде чем Мастер начал снова ему угрожать, он уронил звезду на пол, и она откатилась назад между его ног. Мастер мгновенно опустился на колени и стал обшаривать пол в отчаянной попытке найти алмаз под кроватью среди пыли и паутины. Доктор наблюдал за тем, как он ползает на четвереньках в поисках уличающего его драгоценного камня. На сердцах у него было тяжело.

Мастер не заметил, как он отошел к двери. Положив ладонь на ручку, он обернулся и в последний раз взглянул на Мастера.

Что бы там ни нашептывала Мастеру его паранойя, Доктор никогда и никому не показал бы белую звезду.

Только когда Мастер наконец сжал пальцы вокруг камня и услышал, как хлопнула дверь, он понял, что Доктор ушел.

 

 **2.**  
Озеро оказалось на самом дне высоченной дюны. Доктор бросился к нему, его ноги быстро тонули в пепле. Казалось, он скорее падает, чем бежит. Нил и остальные не отставали от него. Спустившись с холма и достигнув более плотной земли, Доктор сделал еще несколько шагов к краю берега и резко остановился. Осколок белой звезды в его руке, служившей ему поводырем, внезапно переменил сигнал. Вместо четырех барабанных ударов, слабых, но четких вначале, он слышал теперь совершенно другой звук. Вместо ровного ритма – бешеный хаотичный топот. Доктор повернулся на пятках, пытаясь восстановить драгоценный сигнал, и Нил врезался ему в спину.

\- Доктор, почему мы остановились?

\- Ш-ш! – ответил Доктор.

Нил отошёл в сторону.

\- Стой! Не шевелись вообще!

Безумный перестук стих, и сквозь него снова прорезались барабаны – этого мгновения хватило, чтобы указать Доктору направление к озеру. Затем барабанный бой снова заглушил этот хаос звуков. В это мгновение в низину спустились Уилл и Аурелия.

\- Эй, что происходит? – спросил Уилл, стараясь перевести дух.

Доктор испустил гневный возглас.

\- Стойте! Уилл, просто замри! Замрите все! – провыл он и, заметив озадаченные взгляды Нила и остальных, направленные на него, добавил: - Я не могу установить сигнал, когда вы двигаетесь. Звезда улавливает слишком много звуков сразу. Должно быть, это вибрация от наших шагов. Но почему? Почему теперь? Она еще никогда была настолько гиперчувствительна.

В задумчивости он повертел алмаз в пальцах.

\- Что он несет? – спросила Аурелия. – Какая еще звезда? Я думала, мы бежим к этому озеру. Чтобы найти его, не нужно никаких долбаных сигналов. Он у вас прямо под носом.

\- Озеро! Должно быть, это как-то связано с озером! – Доктор запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошив их так, что они застыли безумным ежиком. – О да! Сигнал, должно быть, исходит из этого озера!

Он кинулся к серебристому берегу. Спутники, хотя и были совершенно сбиты с толку его странным поведением, не отрывались от него ни на шаг.

\- Озеро! Озеро – это источник сигнала! – крикнул Доктор через плечо. – Вот почему мы слышим вибрацию собственных шагов!

Достигнув края черного пляжа, Доктор резко затормозил, едва ли не касаясь кончиками кед сияющей поверхности озера. Он захлопал глазами, когда до него дошло, что он видит.

Перед ним до самого горизонта расстилалась ровная поверхность, залитая багровым светом, отражавшим красное небо, словно гигантское зеркало. Однако вместо воды или любой другой жидкости она вся была заполнена бесчисленными алмазами. Их было так много, что они казались песчинками в пустыне. Каждая из них издавала ритм барабанов, за которым Доктор так долго следовал сквозь все время и пространство Вселенной.

Очень медленно до него дошло все значение этого открытия. Доктор потер ладонями глаза, безнадежность и ужас навалились на него.

\- Господи, это то, что я думаю? – прошептал Нил в восхищении, глядя на сверкающую кристальную поверхность.

Уилл подобрал один камень, лежавший у самого берега, и уложил его на ладони.

\- Это алмаз! – молодой ученый вгляделся в отражающие все вокруг грани камня, поворачивая его между пальцами. – Все это озеро состоит из алмазов!

Нил тоже поднял алмаз и изучал его, придвинув поближе к глазам. Никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть алмаз такой чистоты. У него можно было насчитать несколько сотен граней, а его форма была практически идеально круглой.

\- Доктор, эти алмазы… таких не найдешь в обычном месторождении. У грубых кристаллов алмаза обычно восьмиугольная форма.

\- Да.

\- Кто-то их обработал, - Нил зачерпнул горсть камней. – Каждый из них. Их тут целое озеро.

\- Их называют белыми звездами. Они очень редкие, и найти их можно только на одной-единственной планете во всей Вселенной.

\- То есть, на Повеглии?

\- На Галлифрее.

Нил казался озадаченным. Доктор вздохнул и уселся прямо в черный пепел, лицом к озеру.

\- Никогда не слышал о планете под названием Галлифрей, - сказал Нил.

\- Это потому что она была уничтожена во время войны. Ее больше нет, - Доктор запнулся и нахмурился. – Или есть, потому что это, похоже, то, что от нее осталось.

\- Погоди. Я запутался. Хочешь сказать, Повеглия когда-то была Галлифреем?

Доктор взглянул в красное небо остекленевшими глазами. 

\- Должно быть. Два красных гиганта Кастор и Поллукс когда-то были священными солнцами-близнецами Справедливостью и Настойчивостью. А эти песчаные дюны когда-то были плодородными красными лугами Горы Погибели… а этот пепел… - он сглотнул. Слеза медленно скатилась по его щеке.

\- Доктор… это твоя планета, да? – спросил Нил, внезапно сообразив, что все это значило. – Ты с Галлифрея, значит…

\- Я не человек. Я выгляжу, как человек, но это не так. Я повелитель времени, - он стер слезу со щеки и попытался вернуть себе бравый вид, но это оказалось сложно.

\- А другие?

\- Обратились в пепел, - его голос дрогнул. Внутренним взором он все еще видел их, стоящих в извращенных вратах бессмертия, ищущих освобождения от своего приговора. Его правая ладонь сомкнута на рукоятке револьвера – верного спутника убийцы, продолжавшего преследовать его в кошмарах. Один выстрел – и связь прервана, они возвращаются в Войну Времени. Возвращаются в ад. Он видел ярость в глазах сгорающего Рассилона. Видел ее грусть, когда она склонилась и закрыла лицо руками, вечный плачущий ангел Доктора. А затем Мастер, истощивший весь запас своих жизненных сил до самого дна, но все еще идущий вперед, отправляя Лорда Президента обратно в пустоту.

Исчезли.

Они все исчезли.

\- Доктор? – позвал Нил.

\- Нам лучше уйти, - Доктор поднялся и отряхнул пепел с костюма.

\- Уйти? Но мне казалось, ты искал здесь что-то? Разве этот алмаз, эта звезда не указывала тебе путь?

\- Да. Нет, - он покачал головой. – Уже неважно. Если ты так хочешь знать, я искал кое-кого. Такого же, как я. Другого повелителя времени.

Его настрадавшиеся сердца пропустили удар.

\- Этот звук, исходящий из белой звезды, когда-то он слышал его, все время. Это сводило его с ума. Я думал, что смогу помочь. Я думал, что, следуя за этим звуком, я смогу найти его. Он привел меня через всю Вселенную на эту красную планету на краю черной дыры. Я так надеялся, - он закусил нижнюю губу. Он не знал, почему раскрывает душу едва знакомым ему людям, но именно это он и делал.

\- Вы его не знаете, но он мог пережить все, что угодно. Он уже дважды возвращался из мертвых, - слабая улыбка появилась на его лице и снова исчезла. – Я думал, что он здесь, потому что этот звук вел сюда. Но это был не он. Дело в этом озере.

Он бросил взгляд на ровную поверхность. Свет, отражавшийся от полуденных солнц, был почти ослепляющим.

Триллионы белых звезд отбивали этот проклятый ритм барабанов, который Рассилон послал сквозь время и пространство, чтобы внедрить его в разум Мастера, когда он был еще ребенком.

\- Война окончена, и все, что когда-либо было связано с повелителями времени, утеряно, но они все еще посылают этот сигнал, словно эхо из прошлого, - Доктор опустил голову. Не в силах сдержать горе, он бросил алмаз, так долго служивший ему проводником, на берег. Он вряд ли ему еще пригодится. Пусть уж лучше присоединится к остальным.

\- Того, кого я ищу, здесь больше нет, - он взглянул на Нила. – Все, что я нашел – это лишь угасающий свет давно погибшей звезды. Мой поиск окончен.

\- Аурелия, что ты делаешь? – внезапно вскрикнул Уилл, нарушив тишину, повисшую между ними. Они обернулись и увидели девушку, рассовывавшую по карманам пригоршни алмазов.

\- Всего лишь собираю образцы для лаборатории. Мы можем даже продать парочку этих штук для пополнения бюджета наших исследований. Эти внеземные камни стоят нескольких миллионов кредитов!

\- Эй! Положи на место, немедленно! Нельзя брать их с собой! – вспыхнул Доктор, пораженный и разгневанный жадностью студентки.

\- А что такого, если и возьмем? – спросила Аурелия, обиженная до глубины души. Не стоило этому странному Доктору кричать на нее, она же не глухая. – Ты же вез один такой с собой.

\- Эти камни не похожи на обыкновенные алмазы! Они способны уловить любую частоту звука и увеличить ее в миллион раз. Несколько таких камней на борту корабля, один неверный шаг – и каждая клетка твоего тела разлетится на части! – объяснил Доктор разозленным тоном.

\- Лучше оставь их здесь, - сказал Нил Аурелии.

Девушка вздохнула и закатила глаза. Она вытряхнула алмазы из карманов так, что все они попадали в озеро.

Звук падающих кристаллов был настолько оглушающим, что Доктор сморщился, а остальным пришлось зажать уши руками.

Доктор с упреком посмотрел на Аурелию.

\- Эй, ты же сам сказал вернуть их на место. Это не моя вина!

\- Я сказал _положить_ их на место. А не побросать в кучу со звуковым сопровождением наподобие фейерверка!

Его барабанные перепонки готовы были лопнуть. Доктор закрыл уши руками и взглянул на озеро. Его поверхность начинала заметно колебаться.

\- Озеро передает вибрацию, - его ноги начали тонуть в пепле. – Оно дестабилизирует береговую линию. Надо забраться повыше, пока оно все не ушло под землю!

Доктор повернулся на пятках, но заметил, что люди не двигаются.

\- Советую начать бежать СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! – добавил он, стараясь перекричать нарастающий шум, и наконец привлек внимание команды. Вслед за Доктором они рванули к песчаным холмам.

 

 **3.**  
\- Их четверо. Когда их стало четверо? Я насчитал только троих. Троих людей. Кто этот четвертый?

Доктор озадаченно и раздраженно взъерошил волосы. Он сидел за столом в своем кабинете. Старинный телефон заменил примитивный Макинтош модели восьмидесятых годов. Ему до смерти надоело связываться с операционной системой каждый раз, как ему требовался доступ. К тому же, Мастер все еще находился в плену у программы, в адской версии Страны Чудес, так что в этом утомляющем представлении в стиле итальянского Чумного Дома 1950-х больше не было нужды. Он отключил остатки симуляции просто для того, чтобы было сподручнее разбираться со сложившейся нелегкой ситуацией.

Доктор не особо любил сюрпризы. Пристально вглядываясь в монитор, он следил за четырьмя зелеными точками, изображавшими нарушителей. Один из них только что случайно запустил алмазы и возобновил систему активации. Вскоре Ковчег поднимется со дна озера, и эти люди плюс еще один узнают все. Доктор знал по собственному опыту, что их реакция ему не понравится. Неожиданной для него переменой было бы, если бы они сказали: «Погоди, это чертовски стремно, давай просто свалим отсюда и оставим этот Ковчег-чем-бы-он-ни-был в покое».

Но, конечно, это были лишь мечты.

\- Компьютер, сканирование четвертого нарушителя произведено? – спросил он. Он всерьез начал сожалеть, что решил поберечь силы и не установил приличную систему видео наблюдения. Зеленые мигающие точки на черном экране – это далеко не самая всеобъемлющая информация. Ему чертовски не хватало деталей. Женский компьютеризированный голос усердно доложил:

\- Нарушитель номер четыре просканирован на расовую принадлежность. Раса не определена.

Доктор почесал затылок. Это было крайне неожиданно. Создавая компьютерного помощника, он ввел в его базу данных информацию обо всех существующих во Вселенной расах. Машина должна была распознать их мгновенно на основе простого физического сканирования.

\- Хоррррошо, как насчет его родной планеты?

\- Планета происхождения – 19911744АА, солнечная система Кастора и Поллукса, Адратическое созвездие.

\- Планета 1991174… но это же прямо за углом! – Доктор недоверчиво поднял бровь. – Это же крошечный булыжник на краю солнечной системы. Там всего-то и есть что заправочная станция да ржавый сервисный дроид! Он не может происходить оттуда!

\- Воссоздаю путь нарушителя номер четыре… планета происхождения – планета 19911744АА, солнечная сис…

\- Да, да, да, это я уже слышал, - Доктор никак не мог оставить свои волосы в покое. Ладно, установить личность чужака он не мог. Если подумать, это было не так уж и важно. Раз уж этот пришелец водился с людьми, можно было быть уверенным, что он доставит проблем не меньше, чем они. Нужно было просто вмешаться как можно скорее, если, конечно, он хотел, чтобы разлагающиеся фрагменты человеческих тел не закупорили вентиляционную систему. Компьютер уже перегревался, поддерживая бешеный забег Мастера по дорожкам воспоминаний. Все это могло стать последней каплей для машины, готовой взорваться у Доктора перед носом.

И кстати о нем…

\- Статус программы 110012, - запросил он.

\- Программа 110012 повреждена. Предполагаемая вероятность успеха – менее 26,5%.

\- Размер повреждений нервных окончаний? – спросил он с тяжелым сердцем.

\- Размер повреждений… расчет…

Доктор сдул прядь волос со лба. Он почему-то знал, что результаты подействуют на его психическое здоровье, как голодная дворняжка, вгрызающаяся в окорок.

\- Размер повреждений… 56,4% нервных окончаний уничтожено, по сравнению с состоянием до активации программы 110012.

Он ошибся. Ощущения были такие, словно его переехал здоровенный грузовик. Он сделал глубокий вздох и попытался взять себя в руки.

\- Предоставь мне расчет ущерба, который он получит, если мы вытащим его оттуда, - это была не самая лучшая его идея, конечно, но ничего умнее он выдумать не мог. Бедный парень и так уже пострадал достаточно из-за его идиотского умничанья. К тому же, паника уже окончательно одолела его, и придумать сейчас что-то получше он был не в состоянии.

\- Предполагаемый размер повреждений, если программа 110012 будет внезапно прервана… 12% дополнительно в результате клеточного шока.

\- Ладно… звучит не так плохо, - он сморщился. Стоило попробовать, пока этот болван не превратился в овощ. – Компьютер, немедленно прервать программу 110012.

\- Подтверждаю. Программа прерывается…

Он ждал. Капля пота скатилась у него по шее. Краем глаза он заметил, что зеленые точки на экране остановились. Если он не ошибался, нарушители стояли на полпути к западным дюнам. Он скрестил пальцы. Хоть бы эти идиоты просто повернулись и убрались оттуда к черту. У него были проблемы посерьезнее, и он не был уверен, что сможет обеспечить нарушителям безопасность, когда Мастер вернется в убежище.

Ответа компьютера, казалось, пришлось ждать вечность.

\- И? – спросил он опять в нетерпении.

\- Завершение программы… прервано.

\- Что?

\- Завершение программы… прервано. Отказано Мастером.

\- О нет… нет, нет, нет, нет… - Доктор начал бешено щелкать клавиатурой, пытаясь переключиться на ручное управление. – Нет, нет, нет, НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ!

Он ударил по вводной кнопке. На экране появилась зеленая полоса, содержащая предупреждение, что началось отключение программы 110012. Доктор обкусывал ногти, наблюдая, как со скоростью улитки ползет полоса загрузки.

18%.

25%.

65%.

И тут она зависла на очень-очень долгое время.

\- Давай же! – закричал Доктор, обеими руками тряся монитор. – Еще гребаные 35%! Не висни хоть сейчас, ты, жестянка!

Полоса загрузки исчезла, ее заменили три самых ненавистных Доктором слова во всем словаре.

ЗАВЕРШЕНИЕ ПРОГРАММЫ ПРЕРВАНО

А затем:

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

Последние слова повторялись и повторялись, пока весь экран не превратился в зеленое смазанное пятно. Доктор оцепенело уставился на машину, неожиданно почувствовав себя побежденным и уязвимым.

\- Ты бедный, _упертый_ идиот, - прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

 

 **4.**  
Он сидел на кровати. На кровати Доктора. В руке он все еще сжимал белую звезду, это холодное свидетельство своего преступления. Он сжал ее в пальцах так сильно, что ее крошечные ребра прорезали едва заметные ранки в ладони. Боль помогла ему сосредоточиться.

В душе все словно оцепенело и умерло.

Зачем он ему угрожал?

Он ненавидел Доктора. Ненавидел его добродетельность и сострадание к тем, кто не заслуживал его симпатии. С какой стати он так переживал из-за того, что случилось с Редгрейвом? Этот невыносимый подонок годами мучил их обоих. Единственное, что можно было сказать в его защиту – он вызвал к себе хоть какие-то чувства.

Зависть отравляла его душу. Прошлой ночью, когда любимый друг рассказал ему о своих планах покинуть это холодное место с его режимом на собственной ТАРДИС, Мастер почувствовал лишь ярость. Он почувствовал себя преданным. Только Доктор мог вот так вот запросто отправиться гулять по Вселенной, не задумываясь о последствиях. Его мама не вынесет этого, имя его семьи будет разрушено, светлое будущее, которое ему прочили эти самодовольные Академики, будет спущено в унитаз. Но кому до этого какое дело? Только НЕ Доктору. Он лучше будет играть в беглеца, бравого бродягу-повелителя времени, он будет слишком занят беготней по Вселенной и _испытыванием жизни_ , чтобы, черт возьми, заботиться о чем-нибудь или о ком-нибудь.

Он завидовал Доктору, потому что не мог быть таким, как он. Его слишком страшила перспектива стать отщепенцем. Ему казалось лучшим подождать, выдержать обучение в Доме Лордов и надеяться, что под патронажем отца и с его поддержкой он сможет получить высокий статус и обеспечить себе местечко в правительстве. Тогда его наконец услышат. Тогда он сможет предпринять все, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему. В отличие от Доктора, он нуждался в этом светлом идиллическом будущем, о котором на ушко шептали ему учителя. Каждый из них заявлял, что он был гениален, что ему было предназначено великое будущее, что он был способен войти в новое поколение правителей Галлифрея, если только…

Они нашептывали и другие вещи – но не ему, только друг другу, и изредка, если хватало смелости, его отцу.

Безумный. Прокаженный. Испорченный.

Он с шумом втянул воздух, запустил пальцы в коротко остриженные волосы.

Пустые мечтания. Мечты болвана об успехе, власти и признании.

Однажды, давным-давно, он уже оказывался в точно таком же положении – сидящим в одиночестве в темной спальне. Они поругались, и Доктор ушел, Мастера одолевали мрачные мысли. Но тогда он не был одинок. С ним были его барабаны, они подпитывали его безумие, нашептывали, что он был прав, действуя в своих интересах. Это была всего лишь самозащита. Доктор бы уничтожил его. Доктор ему не друг, он – враг, и он должен быть осторожен.

Паранойе, которую пробуждали эти четыре удара, не было конца.

Но теперь барабаны пропали. Его разум был молчалив. И впервые с тех пор, как он попал в Академию, он мог рассуждать здраво и оценивать свои действия.

Он понял, что ошибся насчет Доктора.

Конечно, он знал, когда смотрел в его глаза, что Доктор никогда бы этого не сделал. Он никогда не сдал бы его директору. Только не Доктор. Только не Тета.

Он слишком сильно любил его.

И что он сделал с этой любовью?

Он вырвал ее из его сердца окровавленной белой звездой, с насмешкой швырнул ее на пол и растоптал ее своей разрушительной злобой. Он сделал все, чтобы убить его любовь и уничтожить их дружбу, и, возможно… возможно, он преуспел.

Он в отчаянии закрыл глаза. Без барабанов он был пленником собственной совести, хотя даже не подозревал, что все еще имел ее. Ну, по крайней мере, он давно не слышал ее мерзкого голоска. Он полагал, что давно избавился от нее. Но вот она вернулась, колотя в дверь, как сборщик налогов. И она не собиралась оставлять его в покое, не попытавшись найти для Мастера искупление.

Что он натворил?

Он должен был поговорить с Доктором.

Он наконец скажет ему правду. Скажет, что ему жаль, что он был напуган. Он до смерти боялся, что все же потерял разум. Он нуждался в Докторе. Нуждался, чтобы оставаться в себе. Спрыгнув с кровати, он ринулся к двери.

Он пообещает ему что угодно, даже если это будет означать необходимость пойти к директору и признаться в своем преступлении. Он сделает все, лишь бы Доктор его простил.

В этом мире было лишь два повелителя времени, которые хоть что-то для него значили. Первым был его отец, вторым – друг его детства. Без них он останется совершенно один среди существ, к которым не чувствовал ни привязанности, ни сострадания. Потерять любого из них значило лишиться последней капли человечности.

Вылетев в коридор, он остановился и закрыл глаза, стараясь сконцентрироваться на запахе Доктора. Он уловил его немедленно – он вел по направлению к западным воротам, где за стенами Цитадели, за красными лугами, лежала заброшенная пустыня Кладбищенских полей. Его глаза распахнулись. С тяжелыми сердцами он пошел по следу Доктора.


	6. Chapter 6

**5.**  
Его сердца колотились, как безумные. Он летел, перепрыгивая через препятствия и уклоняясь от веток деревьев, но ему все время казалось, что он бежит слишком медленно. Он несся через поле высокой красной травы, игнорируя хлещущие по рукам и лицу стебли. Это было так давно, но он все еще помнил место, где они с Доктором в дни обучения в Академии обнаружили раритетную ТАРДИС.

И запах Доктора вел его туда.

Он остановился лишь в нескольких шагах от ТАРДИС Доктора. Машина времени полностью восстановилась и стала практически неузнаваемой. Стандартный камуфляж, похожий на старинные напольные часы с ржавым циферблатом и крошечным проходом, в который приходилось буквально втискиваться, сменился на синюю полицейскую будку. Мастер узнал этот странный предмет, который люди, эти любимые домашние животные Доктора, ставили на улицах в стране под названием Англия. Два маленьких стеклянных окна, встроенных в дверь, светились, а значит, где-то внутри работало ядро ТАРДИС.

Понимая, что Доктор активировал его не просто так, Мастер кинулся вперед и потянул ручку двери. Она была заперта.

\- Доктор! – закричал он. – Открой дверь. Нам нужно поговорить!

Он ударил кулаком в стену корабля, но Доктор не ответил.

\- Прошу! Открой! Впусти меня! Доктор! Я все объясню! Все изменилось. Все теперь по-другому. Доктор, пожалуйста, открой дверь!

Перед крошечными окнами появилась тень, и Мастер перестал колотить в дверь. Кулаки болели, он насажал кучу заноз.

\- Доктор?

Он коснулся ладонями поверхности корабля, придвинулся ближе и приложил ухо к стене. Он чувствовал присутствие друга по ту сторону двери. Его сердца отзывались на его горечь.

\- Доктор! Впусти меня! – закричал он, чувствуя, как наворачиваются на глаза слезы. – Я передумал. Мне наплевать на отца и на Дом Лордов. Мне плевать, что они подумают! Прошу. Я хочу пойти с тобой! Возьми меня с собой на Землю или на любую другую забытую богом планету, куда бы ни полетел. Только… не оставляй меня здесь одного…

Когда Доктор наконец ему ответил, его голос был полон сожаления.

\- Я не могу. Если я это сделаю, я всю жизнь буду извиняться… потому что ты никогда… 

Молчание. Он слышал, как Доктор глотает слезы с каждым словом.

\- Мастер, ради моего собственного рассудка, я не могу. Прости. Мне очень жаль, но мне не хватит сил.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, - выдохнул Мастер. – Не уходи. Я сойду с ума…

\- Мне очень жаль, Мастер.

ТАРДИС заработала со свистящим звуком, подняв сильный вихрь, взметнувший в небо опавшие листья и стебли сухой травы. Мастер стиснул кулаки и стал снова барабанить в деревянную дверь.

\- Доктор! – громко орал он, тщась перекричать шум исчезающей машины. – ДОКТОР!

Но все было бесполезно. ТАРДИС дематериализовалась у него на глазах, оставив после себя лишь квадрат примятой травы. Когда корабль окончательно исчез, сухие листья и трава медленно опустились на землю, покрывая Мастера и пустое пространство перед ним.

Потом звук двигателей совершенно растворился в тишине.

Доктор улетел.

Мастер остался один.

\- ТЫ ТРУС! – крикнул он. Остатки рассудительности в нем окончательно поборола ярость. – Ты чертов ТРУС!

Запрокинув голову назад, он закричал, выплескивая свою боль в небо, словно его крик еще мог достичь слуха Доктора.

Он кричал, пока голос его не охрип, а слезы не высохли на ветру. Он упал на колени в траву, потерянный и испуганный, и спрятал лицо в ладони.

\- Мастер!

Он поднял взгляд усталых покрасневших глаз. Кто-то звал его.

\- Эй! Оакдаун!

Прежде чем он успел обернуться, что-то острое ударило его сзади по затылку. От удара он покачнулся вперед, в ушах зазвенело. Он коснулся влажных волос повыше шеи и взглянул на руку. Она была покрыта его собственной кровью.

Еще один камень ударил его в плечо, послав мозгу новый заряд боли. Он поднялся и оглядел окружавшие его поля. С холма приближались две одинокие фигуры, и он их узнал. Это были Равениус и Бардсон. Они кидались в него камнями, но все это не походило на их обыкновенные издевки: они выбирали камни побольше и целились ему в голову, чтобы наверняка причинить побольше ущерба.

\- Оакдаун, ты, псих! – орал Равениус, сложив ладони у рта. – Мы знаем, что ты сделал с Редгрейвом! Ты что-то сделал с панелью! Мы знаем, что это ты, пусть директор нам и не верит. Ты убил его, ты, УРОД!

Мастер злобно взглянул на двух громил. Выпятив грудь и в нетерпении разминая суставы, он ждал их, словно расплата с этой парочкой могла как-то унять его злость и тоску.

\- Я не знаю, о чем вы, два идиота, лепечете, - сказал Мастер опасно низким голосом. – Редгрейв сам захотел сесть на первый ряд. Я не виноват, что он поджарился.

На его лице появилась жестокая усмешка, глаза метались от одного громилы к другому.

\- Ну и скатертью ему дорожка. Этот заносчивый ублюдок не заслуживал ничего лучше. Вам стоило видеть выражение ваших лиц. Это было уморительно. Настоящие цыплята.

\- Ты, маленькое дерьмо! – проревел Бардсон и замахнулся на него кулаком, но до его скулы так и не дотянулся. Мастер пригнулся и врезался теменем ему в желудок, заставив упасть на спину. Оседлав Бардсона и придавив его своим весом к земле, Мастер плюнул ему в лицо и ударил по голове. В ушах у парня зазвенело, подняться для него было уже невозможно. Мастер наметил удар в печень, стараясь нанести побольше урона. Все шло замечательно, но тут он ощутил прорезавший правую лопатку взрыв жгучей боли, от которой в глазах поплыли красные пятна. Он ахнул. Краем глаза он заметил вспышку света, исходящую от небольшого предмета в руках Равениуса.

Пора сматываться.

Он перекатился по земле прочь от Бардсона и скрылся в траве. Лишь секундой позже второй залп взорвался прямо перед ним.

Он побежал.

\- Беги, кусок дерьма! – кричал ему вслед Равениус. – Беги как можно дальше! Мы все равно тебя найдем!

Он не знал, куда несется. Спотыкаясь об собственные ноги, он рванулся к редколесью, которое заметил справа от себя. Он не боялся сражаться, дело было не в этом. Игра приобретала совершенно другое значение. То, что Равениус держал в руках, было оружием, специально созданным с единственной целью – убивать. В те времена нечто подобное было вне понимания повелителей времени, но для Мастера не составило труда сообразить это. Этот парень ненавидел его настолько, что создал первое в истории повелителей времени ручное оружие, чтобы избавиться от него.

Охереть как очаровательно.

И что самое пугающее – что эта чертова штуковина работала. Ему не нужно было осматривать свои раны, чтобы узнать, что заряд пробил его плечо насквозь, разорвав два сухожилия. У него не было ни малейшего желания стоять и ждать, пока Равениус натренируется и научится прицеливаться правильно.

Еще один заряд вскопал землю справа от него. Он пригнулся и нырнул в кустарник на краю леса. Он влетел в редколесье. Ноги скользили по влажному слою прелой листвы, давно потерявшей свой серебристый и красный цвет, превратившись в маслянисто-черное месиво. Ветки хлестали его по лицу, пока он прорывался через подлесок.

\- Оакдаун! Где ты? Выходи, трус!

\- Оакдаун, псих! Выходи и получи по заслугам!

Он споткнулся о сплетенные корни и скатился в канаву, соскользнув на самое ее дно и плюхнувшись в грязную лужу. При этом он наделал достаточно шума, чтобы уведомить преследователей о своем местонахождении.

\- Оакдаун?

Задыхаясь от изнеможения, он прижался лицом к грязной земле. В ушах стоял шум от колотящихся сердец.

\- Где ты, урод?

Раздались шаги и хруст ломающихся веток. Он взглядом следил за тенями, нависшими прямо над ним.

\- Дерьмо! Куда подевался этот чертов урод? – он узнал голос Равениуса.

\- Не знаю. Я не смотрел, я бежал за тобой, - пробормотал Бардсон.

\- Великолепно. Теперь что?

\- Погоди. Что это? – повисла тишина, затем снова раздались шаги, все ближе и ближе к краю канавы. – Сверкает. Погоди, это же…

Сердца Мастера пропустили удар. Он в ужасе стал обшаривать карманы, но они были пусты.

\- Это же белая звезда! – ахнул Бардсон.

Мастер закрыл глаза и вонзился ногтями в ладони, выпустив капли крови. Как он мог быть таким _глупым_ и _неуклюжим_?

\- Ее форма. Она огранена под био-панели в комнате передач, - повисла долгая тишина, в течение которой Равениус обдумывал сказанное. Затем он пробормотал: – Вот оно что. Этот больной ублюдок, должно быть, поменял в панели Редгрейва целый алмаз на треснутый!

\- И он уронил его, когда убегал от нас. Но теперь у нас есть доказательство! – заметил Бардсон.

\- О да, друг мой, теперь есть. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы распять мерзавца и понаблюдать, как он истечет кровью. Пошли, нужно вернуться и немедленно показать это директору.

\- А что с Оакдауном? Он все еще где-то здесь, в лесу.

\- Пусть с ним старейшины разберутся. У них есть способы, которые нам даже не снились.

Последние слова подбросили Мастера. Страх и беспокойство волной прокатились по его телу, и это заставило его действовать. Он взглянул на тени двоих друзей. Громадная, должно быть, принадлежала Бардсону. Но первым нужно было вырубить другого. Он ждал, словно скорпион в расщелине, пока Равениус не поравняется с краем ямы, схватил его за ногу, и изо всех сил потянул вниз. Равениус соскользнул на спину, в грязную лужу, в которой его ждал радушный и кровавый прием от Мастера. Он ударил парня по голове, перевернул и стал колотить его затылком о выпирающий корень, пока его конечности не ослабели.

\- Равениус! – крикнул Бардсон, пытаясь найти друга в темной канаве, и тут заметил Мастера.

\- Оакдаун! – взревел он. – Отпусти его!

Мастер не обратил на его угрозы внимания. Он разыскивал уличающий его алмаз, но у Равениуса его не было. Впрочем, он нашел оружие, которым этот громила ранил его. Это был своего рода пистолет, но форма его походила на звуковую отвертку Доктора. «До чего оригинально», - подумал Мастер не без сарказма. Он всегда знал, что Равениус не был таким уж гениальным изобретателем, каким его считали учителя. Этот мерзавец был настоящим мошенником, любившим красть чужие идеи. Его девиз – всегда проще скопировать, чем создать. Однако после короткого осмотра управления Мастер обнаружил, что вместо звука устройство Равениуса использовало разрушительную силу света. Он активировал лазерную отвертку и ткнул ее концом в голову парня.

\- Где звезда? – прошипел он с совершенно диким выражением лица.

Глаза Равениуса расширились от ужаса.

\- Где она? – он надавил наконечником лазерной отвертки его левый глаз. Равениус поерзал.

\- Она у Бардсона, - взвизгнул он.

Бардсон спрыгнул в канаву и внезапно оказался за спиной у Мастера. Он ухватил его за волосы и потянул назад его голову, попутно захватив своей толстенной, как ствол, ручищей его горло.

Задыхающийся Мастер пытался освободиться. Мясистая ладонь Бардсона тем временем отцепилась от его волос и потянулась к лазерной отвертке. Мастер поднял ее и неуклюже нажал на спусковую кнопку. Красный луч обжег его левую бровь и выжег глаз Бардсона с характерным хлопающим звуком. Жар вскипятил глазное яблоко. Громила отпустил его, и Мастер отшатнулся, хватаясь за горло и пытаясь набрать воздуха в изголодавшиеся легкие.

Обезумевший от боли Бардсон покатился по лесному ковру, крича и хватаясь за свой выжженный глаз. Мастер наблюдал за ним с не большим интересом, чем за вращением барабана стиральной машинки в прачечной. Он стер кровь, текущую из раны на шее и уселся перед вконец струсившим Равениусом.

Он хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Так на чем мы остановились? – сказал он, словно продолжая обыденный дружественный разговор. – А, знаю, перед тем, как нас внезапно прервали, я целился вот этим тебе в глаз и хотел услышать, где моя звезда. Ты вроде говорил, что она у вон того циклопа?

Безумная улыбка растеклась по его лицу.

\- Ты чудовище, - в ужасе прошептал Равениус. – Ты действительно ненорма…

Мастер жестоко ударил его по голове.

Он подошел к его другу, по-прежнему валявшемуся в грязи. Подкравшись сзади, он ухватил его за волосы, не давая отвернуться, и направил конец отвертки на его единственный уцелевший глаз. Безумная и безэмоциональная улыбка снова растянула его губы.

\- Так, а теперь скажи. Ты хочешь узнать, каково это – шататься по округе в полной темноте до конца своих дней, или ты все-таки просветишь меня насчет того, где мне найти мою драгоценную белую звезду?

Бардсон немедленно вынул алмаз из кармана и передал его Мастеру. Его рука дрожала.

\- Умница, - пробормотал Мастер. Он на мгновение отвлекся, рассматривая маленький камень, который поворачивал между пальцами.

\- Сколько горя из-за такого пустяка, - горько вздохнул он. – Мы все равно что теннисные мячики для звезд, которыми они распоряжаются по своем усмотрению.

\- Знаешь, когда я впервые попал сюда, я думал, что все это – часть программы. У Доктора свои, довольно любопытные, способы излечить меня, - он повернулся и взглянул на Равениуса. – Не у того Доктора, которого вы знаете – того умника Доктора, слишком трусливого, чтобы иметь со мной дело, предпочитающего убежать. Он, наверное, сейчас вертится около своей любимой планетки, блюя радугой и держась за ручки с какой-нибудь землянкой. Нет, я говорю о Докторе, который заботится обо мне, того, который окружен цифрами и расчетами.

Он нахмурился, запутавшись в своих же собственных словах.

\- Все пошло не совсем как надо. Если честно, я думаю, что снова рехнулся и здорово подпортил ему карты. Думаю, я даже спалил парочку предохранителей, - он рассмеялся практически сконфуженно.

Равениус взглянул на Мастера, словно видел перед собой безумца с пистолетом. Что, конечно, было недалеко от истины.

\- А всё эти надоедливые барабаны! – он ткнул себя в висок указательными пальцами. – Эти проклятые, ненадежные барабаны! Это все они виноваты! Я их не слышу. Куда бы я ни пошел, там становится отвратительно тихо. Я думал, что найду их здесь, если прислушаюсь. Я шел за ними по следу и дошел до своих последних дней на Галлифрее. 

Он прикусил нижнюю губу, разведя от злости руками.

\- И что я нашел? Ничего. Ничегошеньки. Пустоту. Ни одного, даже едва заметного удара! Все, что я тут нашел – это докучливые воспоминания, которые мне было бы лучше забыть, - он фыркнул. – Редгрейв и этот бродяга, которого я съел под Рождество.

Он покачал головой.

\- И каждый раз, так или иначе, все идет не так, как надо. Он там, весь из себя праведный, благородный, судит меня, - он посмотрел на Равениуса, уголки его губ страдальчески опустились.

\- Ты знаешь, он ведь лицемер. Доктор. Правда. Он думает, что я такой же сумасшедший, как вы все, но он никогда этого не говорит. Он никогда не называет меня безумцем в лицо. У него кишка тонка, - он опустил взгляд на лазерную отвертку, которую держал в руке, рассеянно поигрывая ею. – Если подумать, это делает его еще хуже вас всех. Ненавижу лицемеров.

\- Эм… может, вам просто поговорить друг с другом? – сказал Равениус, чувствуя, что Доктор, возможно, был единственным, кто мог урезонить его.

\- Ты меня не слушал, да? – фыркнул Мастер. – Его нет. Он унес свое лицемерное величество с этой вонючей планеты на потрепанной ТАРДИС. Здесь больше некому остановить меня.

Он помолчал. Равениус заметил, что звезда вдруг исчезла. Все, что оставалось у Мастера в руках – это лазерная отвертка. Только ее наконечник выглядел по-другому, странно громоздким.

\- Но, может быть, у всего этого все-таки есть цель, - задумчиво проговорил Мастер.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, - взмолился Равениус.

\- Тихо! Дай мне подумать… О, а что если… Что если я изначально должен был _создать_ свои собственные барабаны?

Равениус в растерянности покачал головой.

На лице Мастера снова появилась безумная улыбка, и у Равениуса по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки.

\- Барабаны… они были как будто полной противоположностью моему сознанию, обратной стороной моей совести. Они звучали так громко, что я не мог ничего больше слышать. Но если изучить их внимательнее, поймешь, что эти звуки, этот повторяющийся четырехкратный ритм так успешно усмиряли мой разум, что становились сильнее ярости, чувства самосохранения, жажды крови, - он задрожал, опьяненный этой идеей, и взглянул на перепуганного ученика, который сразу же понял, к чему он клонит.

\- Нет! Прошу! Не надо!

\- Все умеют считать до четырех. Не думаю, что мне нужны были барабаны, чтобы напоминать мне, что я могу сделать.

Он засмеялся.

\- Давай посмотрим. Первым был бродяга на пустоши там, на Земле, - он медленно поднялся и включил оружие. На наконечнике усовершенствованной лазерной отвертки поблескивала встроенная в него звезда. Устройство ожило и загудело – низко и угрожающе. Несколько электрических зарядов пробежало по проводам.

\- Вторым, конечно, был невыносимый сынок директора.

Он шагнул вперед, направляя отвертку на Равениуса, отползавшего от него, не прекращая скулить и умолять.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я никому не скажу. Прошу, не надо!

\- Не в этом дело, - он разочарованно покачал головой и уставился на испуганного парня непреклонным и злым взглядом. – Ты что, не понял? Ты – номер три. Номер три есть всегда!

Он выстрелил. Заряд чистой энергии ударил Равениуса между глаз. Парень успел лишь в ужасе распахнуть рот, но прежде чем он успел издать хоть звук, его тело превратилось в облако пепла. Мастер на мгновение закрыл глаза и вдохнул в легкие микроскопические частицы Равениуса, повисшие в воздухе.

Затем он обернулся. Лицо его было хладнокровным и не выражало ничего.

\- А значит, ты номер четвертый, - сказал он, направляя отвертку на свою следующую жертву.

Вот только перед ним оставался лишь грязный берег реки. Бардсон исчез. Цепочка неровных следов указывала, где именно он выбирался из ямы. Мастер снова закрыл глаза и вдохнул воздух, как гончая. Его глаза распахнулись, когда он наконец уловил запах. Он выбрался из траншеи и направился вслед за последним членом команды Редгрейва.

 

 **6.**  
Группа ученых стояла на безопасном, как посчитал Доктор, расстоянии от алмазного озера и сверху вниз смотрела, как из-за все увеличивающейся вибрации над озером поднимается ударная волна. Она зародилась в центре, словно кто-то бросил туда огромный камень, и концентрическими кругами стала расходиться в стороны, становясь все больше и больше. Достигая берегов, круги разбивались о черный пляж неистовыми волнами.

Нил присвистнул сквозь зубы.

\- Черт побери, алмазное цунами. Ну, теперь я точно все видел.

\- Вряд ли, - вздохнул Доктор. – Слушайте, давайте вернемся к крейсеру, хорошо?

\- Почему? – спросила Аурелия. – Худшее, кажется, позади. Если подождем еще немного, сможем безопасно спуститься вниз.

\- Вы не пойдем назад! Незачем туда возвращаться, особенно тебе! – он осуждающе указал на нее пальцем.

\- Говори за себя. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я трогала алмазы – хорошо. Но нам все еще нужно собрать материал, - взволнованно ответила Аурелия.

\- Все может быть, но мы уходим, немедленно!

\- Прости, Доктор, но Аурелия права, - вставил Нил. – Мы не можем улететь, не взяв образцы. Я сочувствую твоей потере, искренне. Но не думаю, что ты поступаешь разумно. Ничего страшного не случится, если мы останемся на Повег… то есть, на Галлифрее. Мы просто постараемся больше не трогать это озеро. Нам нужно перед возвращением собрать больше информации об этой планете, иначе вся эта экспедиция будет бессмысленной.

Доктор покачал головой и потер ладонями глаза.

\- О, Нил, только не ты! Аурелию я еще могу понять, но ты-то должен быть разумнее!

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Уилла, стоявшего в отдалении от группы.

\- А ты Уилл, ты тоже хочешь остаться? – Доктор подошел к молодому ученому. Однако внимание того было приковано к чему-то, что он увидел в озере.

\- Уилл? – Доктор помахал рукой перед его глазами. – База один вызывает базу два, есть кто-нибудь дома? Или вы просто свет не выключили?

\- А? О, прости, Доктор, - Уилл повернулся к нему, но его взгляд снова перекинулся с повелителя времени на озеро.

\- Уилл, знаешь, что говорят насчет долгого смотрения на солнце? – немного обеспокоенно спросил Доктор. – Это довольно нехорошо заканчивается. То же и с алмазным озером. Не смотри на него так долго. Заработаешь пустынную слепоту – никогда о таком не слышал?

\- Да не в этом дело, - Уилл прикрыл глаза руками от слепящего света солнц-близнецов. – Там что-то есть. Прямо посреди озера, где появились волны. Это что-то темное и высокое. Вон там, видишь, Доктор? 

Он указал вперед. Доктор, щурясь от яркого света, проследил за его указательным пальцем. Там, в самом центре озера, стояла черная башня. Крыша этого странного здания торчала из поверхности алмазной пустыни, словно мумифицированная рука.

Уилл повернулся к Доктору.

\- Это же по-настоящему, да? Это же не какой-нибудь мираж?

\- Тебе не показалось. Это на самом деле, - ответил Доктор с недоумением.

\- Но ее там не было, когда мы стояли на берегу, - добавил Нил. – Ну, по крайней мере, я ее не заметил.

\- Должно быть, она поднялась из-под поверхности озера из-за вибрации, - объяснил Доктор. Он повторил движение Уилла и прикрыл глаза от лучей солнц-близнецов, чтобы лучше видеть.

Сердца Доктора внезапно ускорили темп. Он узнал символ, начертанный над входной дверью. Непрерывная цепочка пересекающихся кругов, представлявших собой орбиты планет, чьи пути пересекались с Галлифреем.

Символ повелителей времени.

\- Планы меняются, - прокричал Доктор, длинными нетерпеливыми шагами помчавшись вниз по дюнам. – Мы спускаемся вниз!

\- То есть теперь вернуться к озеру внезапно стало хорошей идеей! – буркнула Аурелия. – Ну правда, до чего же эгоистичным может быть этот тип!

\- Просто радуйся, что он хочет остаться! У меня такое чувство, что, пока Доктор здесь, у нас есть шанс увидеть еще больше подобных сумасбродных вещей, - Нил улыбнулся и побежал вслед за Доктором.

 

 **7.**  
Им все же пришлось подождать, пока улягутся последние волны. А тем временем Доктор решил использовать наземный мини-крейсер, находившийся на борту корабля, чтобы пересечь озеро. Эта штука выглядела как резиновый плот, нависавший над землей на расстоянии примерно 30-40 сантиметров, - этого было достаточно для короткой поездки при условии, что Доктор будет держать их подальше от самых высоких волн, оставшихся после алмазного цунами. Единственная опасность заключалась в том, что оригинальный дизайн этого корабля был слишком шумным и мог спровоцировать очередную бурю. Чтобы избежать этого, Доктор заглушил выхлопную систему с помощью фена для волос (одолженного у Аурелии под громкие протесты последней) и установил на трубы систему поглощении звуков, сооруженную из ее же трусов (что вызвало еще один приступ недовольства). Повелителя времени не особенно терзало нытье девушки, которое пришлось выслушивать на протяжении всей поездки, но он все равно вздохнул с облегчением от того, что она была такой короткой.

При ближайшем рассмотрении башня оказалась сущей глупостью, одним из тех архитектурных сооружений, которые строились чисто ради эстетики, но были абсолютно бесполезны, - такие штуки строили люди, обладающие толстым кошельком, но обделенные здравым смыслом. Это было черное восьмиугольное здание всего в два этажа в высоту. Крыша у него была остроконечная, словно предназначенная для того, чтобы пробить дырку в небе. На верхнем этаже виднелись четыре сторожевые башни, до мельчайших подробностей копировавшие своим видом основную. Огромные двустворчатые двери, каждая вырезанная из цельного куска дерева, занимали всю западную стену. Окон не было. Доктор остановил транспорт прямо перед входом.

\- Что это? – спросил Нил, заметив странные символы, вырезанные в дереве.

\- Это язык, очень древний, его принесли на Галлифрей самые первые повелители времени, - сказал Доктор в изумлении. – Друиды и прорицатели на моей родной планете использовали его для проведения церемоний и для записи предсказаний. Остальные им не пользовались. Некоторые даже не могли его прочитать.

\- А ты, Доктор? Ты можешь?

Доктор облизал губы и надел свои очки в темной оправе. Начав сверху, он расшифровал древние письмена и перевел их для своих спутников.

\- «Среди стен этого лабиринта. Здесь спит дитя кошмаров, что живет в одиночестве. Когда падет тьма, его сны выпустят чудовищ из этих проклятых стен».

\- Очень мило, - сглотнув, сказал Уилл.

\- Тут еще, - продолжил Доктор, зачарованный этой надписью. Его мозг перерабатывал информацию с огромной скоростью, - «Мы создали его тюрьму, и каждый шаг удаляет от него. Это дитя они уничтожат, если вы попытаетесь его освободить».

\- И что это значит? – Нил сдвинул брови и посмотрел на Доктора в ожидании объяснений. С тех пор, как они встретились, он делал так все чаще.

\- Не уверен.

\- Ты не знаешь?

Доктор сжал пальцами переносицу.

\- Похоже, что башня – своего рода тюрьма. Ее создали старейшины. Поэтому на дверях высечены письмена прорицателей. Это предупреждение для тех, кто захочет войти.

\- О! Похоже на надписи на входе в гробницы фараонов, - сказал Уилл.

\- Ну да. Примерно так, - Доктор почесал шею. – Только это не гробница, а тот, кого держат внутри, не мертв.

\- Дитя кошмаров, - догадался Нил.

Доктор выразительно кивнул.

\- Но что такое дитя кошмаров?

\- Ну, у меня есть подозрение насчет того, кто это может быть, - пробормотал он. Он, конечно, рассматривал такую возможность, но старался выкинуть эту идею из головы. Его рациональному уму это казалось совершенно смехотворным, это было просто невозможно. И все же… оставался крошечный островок надежды, который он не решался оставить.

\- Но эта башня ведь проклята твоим народом, разве не опасно туда входить?

\- Нее, это меня не особо беспокоит. Несмотря на всю нашу просвещенность и глубокие знания в области науки, пространства и времени, да и во всех областях, повелители времени все-таки были жутко суеверны. Хотя они, конечно, никогда в этом не признавались. Я хочу сказать, что из-за проклятий волноваться не стоит. Вообще-то, таких вещей, как проклятья, в мире не существует.

\- А как насчет того, что убило лорда Карнарвона, обнаружившего гробницу Тутанхамона? – спросил Уилл.

\- Заражение крови после укуса насекомого, - ответил Доктор. Он вынул звуковую отвертку и пробежался ею по замку на двойных дверях.

\- Артур Симмонс, откопавший места захоронения джудунов?

\- Его убил джудун, которому не понравилось, что этот человек откопал его дедушку, - ответил он, не оглядываясь и не переставая работать. Замки, запиравшие двери, были очень старыми, многовековая коррозия сплавила механизм в один кусок железа. Нужно было подрегулировать длину волны звуковой отвертки, чтобы повернуть замок.

\- Леди Моргана ла Фей.

\- Наступила на мину-ловушку.

\- Доктор Веллингтон-третий.

\- Открыл могилу, укрытую вьющимися цветами. Так получилось, что у него была ужасная аллергия на пыльцу.

\- Он зачихался до смерти? – недоверчиво спросил Уилл.

\- Проглотил кислородную трубку. Огромную. Не самая лучшая смерть, - он направил звуковую отвертку на замок, послышался громкий щелчок. Затем тяжелые двери распахнулись наружу.

Доктор подвел транспорт к короткому лестничному пролету у входа. Он спрыгнул на каменные ступеньки и, не сомневаясь ни секунды, пошел вниз. Остальные с опаской посмотрели в темноту за дверным проходом и, послав все к черту, последовали за повелителем времени.

Первым делом Доктор заметил далеко не то, что привлекло внимание его спутников. Он слышал их пораженные вздохи, но самому ему были более чем привычны здания, которые внутри были больше, чем снаружи. В сущности, он был бы очень разочарован, если бы оно оказалось обычным, особенно учитывая, что архитекторы происходили из его расы. В следующий момент их взгляды притянула лестница, спиралью поднимавшаяся вдоль стен, словно гигантская змея, тянущаяся в бесконечность. Потолок вздымался так высоко, что практически исчезал за дымкой, - это были то ли облака, то ли клубы пыли, поднявшиеся в застоявшийся воздух. Первым, что заметил он, были огромные часы в центре башни, встроенные в мраморный пол в середине широкого круга. Целая система вращающихся шестерней поворачивала две ржавые стрелки, двигавшиеся тяжело, скачками, словно две старушки, которые пытались вновь научиться ходить. Время их не пощадило.

\- Это зам̀ок, - сказал Доктор.

\- То есть как зам̀ок? Это же часы? – спросил Уилл, но прежде чем Доктор успел ему ответить, две старые стрелки добрались до цифры 12 и активировали механизм, спрятанный под полом. Люди вздрогнули, когда двери у них за спиной захлопнулись с громким ударом.

Уилл, бледный как полотно, повернулся к Доктору.

\- Как я и сказал. Зам̀ок, - ответил Доктор. – Настоящий. Один был создан, чтобы удерживать заключенного в башне. Другой, тот, что на двери, для таких, как мы, идиотов, любящих совать свой нос, куда не следует.

\- О боже! И как мы выберемся? – голос Аурелии уже приближался к состоянию паники.

\- Мы не будем выбираться. По крайней мере, пока не найдем это дитя кошмаров и не освободим его из тюрьмы. Ну, так написано в указаниях.

\- Но это же просто суеверная белиберда, - возразила Аурелия. – Ты сам так сказал!

\- Глупа только сама идея проклятия. Могу уверить, ничуть не хуже устроить весьма полезную и довольно эффективную ловушку, особенно если этому способствуют имеющиеся технологии.

\- Хорошо, раз мы решили следовать инструкциям, то где нам найти это дитя кошмаров? – спросил Нил.

Доктор бросил взгляд на бесконечную лестницу.

\- Полагаю, нам нужно идти наверх, нет? Другого выхода все равно нет.

После короткого раздумья Нил и остальные согласились.

\- Значит, наверх, - Доктор усмехнулся и засунул руки в карманы, глядя вверх, туда, где в бесконечности растворялся потолок.

\- Вопрос только в том, как далеко нам нужно будет подняться?

 

 **8.**  
Солнца почти скрылись за горизонтом, и лес утонул в высоких тенях деревьев. Сквозь просветы в темных кронах виднелось безлунное темно-синее небо.

Мастер все еще охотился, крадучись пробираясь по ночному лесу.

Его дичь бежала, продираясь через кусты, покрывавшие склоны холма, где лес становился плотнее, а деревья – старше. И все равно Мастер мог выследить его без труда. Запах страха так легко было уловить.

\- Ба-ардсо-он, - позвал он певучим голосом. – Где ты, скотина безмозглая? Твой Мастер тебя ждет.

Справа от него дернулась ветка. Он обернулся и заметил тень, исчезающую в тени сосен. Он ухмыльнулся, подбросил и поймал лазерную отвертку.

\- Раз! – он выстрелил в ближайшее к цели дерево, и его охватило пламя. Бардсон издал крик и в панике выскочил из своего укрытия.

\- Два! – Мастер маниакально рассмеялся и выстрелил в сосну справа от Барсона, заставив перепуганного парня отшатнуться в противоположную сторону.

\- И три! - он прицелился в терновый куст слева от него, и обезумевший повелитель времени снова кинулся вправо, где наконец споткнулся о торчащий корень. Он упал рядом с пылающим деревом, и его пальто мгновенно занялось огнем.

\- Четы… ну нет, так нечестно! – разочарованно сказал Мастер. – Ты должен был бегать зигзагами, а не подпалить себя, неуклюжая ты обезьяна. Что в этом, черт возьми, веселого?

Горящая ткань облепила грудь и руки Бардсона, поджаривая его кожу.

\- ПОМОГИ МНЕ! – орал он. – ПОМОГИ МНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

Мастер спокойно направился к нему. Он безразлично взглянул на мечущегося студента.

\- О, не говори… я помню, - он прикусил конец отвертки. – Да, точно, уроки первой помощи мисс Лёвензан.

Садистская улыбка растянула его губы, подняв руку, он сделал указательным пальцем несколько круговых движений.

\- В такой ситуации ты должен кататься по земле, чтобы сбить огонь.

Бардсон заорал от боли и отчаяния и бросился к Мастеру, видимо, собираясь забрать его с собой. Но отработанные рефлексы Мастера позволили ему молниеносно отскочить в сторону. Не испытывая к этому нападению ничего, кроме безразличия, Мастер с хрустом размял шею и плечи.

\- Давай я тебе помогу, - хладнокровно сказал он и пнул Бардсона в спину, заставив его покатиться вниз по склону. Мастер безумно расхохотался, наблюдая, как студент катится вниз, словно закрученный огненный шар, оставляя после себя след горящего сорняка, пока тот не врезался в ствол дерева и резко остановился.

Его смех постепенно затих. Довольно этих утомительных игр в кошки-мышки. Пора убивать.

Он спустился по склону, подкидывая лазерную отвертку и ловя ее то одной рукой, то другой. Жестокий, дикий блеск горел в его глазах.

Он направил отвертку в голову Бардсона, готовясь оборвать его страдания. В каком-то извращенном смысле, он считал, что делает чертовому дураку одолжение.

\- Стой!

Пораженный, он поднял взгляд и увидел большую группу мужчин, вышедшую из тени леса. Они были одеты в длинные мантии и несли в руках жезлы – это были старейшины Академии. За поисковой партией следовала толпа студентов, освещавших себе путь фонарями. Увидев, что происходило с их товарищем, они издали крики возмущения и неверия.

И, как будто этого было мало, группу возглавлял директор Редгрейв.

\- Оакдаун! – разнесся над склоном его громовой голос. – Как ты мог? Он же твой собрат!

Мастер неуверенно отступил назад.

Директор бросился к Бардсону, все еще поглощенному огнем. Он сбросил свою накидку и накрыл ею мальчика, пытаясь подавить огонь. Другие тоже кинулись на помощь. Когда пламя наконец погасло, стали видны ужасающие раны на лице и теле Бардсона. Его кожа и плоть превратились в чешуйчатое черно-красное месиво.

\- Д-директор, - бредящий от боли, он все еще мог отомстить тому, кто сделал это с ним.

\- С-сэр. Эт-то он…

Редгрейв наклонился ниже к ученику, чтобы расслышать его вымученный шепот. Его серые глаза расширились.

\- З-звезда… Он п-поменял зв-звезду.

Когда осознание дошло до директора Редгрейва, его лицо переменилось. Он поднял взгляд на Мастера, и тот внезапно обнаружил, что ему трудно держать Бардсона на прицеле. Под ненавидящим взглядом отца его жертвы, ярость, бушевавшая в его крови, заледенела, словно поверхность озера поздней зимой. Он опустил лазерную отвертку, уставившись на остальных расширенными, полными страха глазами.

Когда они осознали весь ужас слов Бардсона, на миг повисла тяжелая тишина.

\- Ты проклятая, извращенная душа! Ты УБИЙЦА! – ярость и боль прорезались в голосе директора.

Шепот, прокатившийся по толпе, превратился в крик, требовавший возмездия. Они столпились, превратившись в единую, объятую жаждой мести массу и стали подниматься на холм.

Мастер отшатнулся назад, все еще держа в руках лазерную отвертку, и с ее помощью сделал нерешительную попытку сохранить дистанцию. Но решимость убийцы испарилась вместе с его злостью, оставив его беспомощным.

\- Ты ЧУДОВИЩЕ! – орала озверевшая толпа. – Хладнокровный УБИЙЦА!

\- Схватите его!

\- ДЕРЖИТЕ ЕГО!

Переполненный ужаса, Мастер повернулся и побежал.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**  
Он взлетел вверх по холму, ломясь через подлесок. Он несся, согнувшись, головой вперед, ныряя под спутанные ветки и прорываясь через густые сорняки, скользя по размазанной грязи, падая и снова поднимаясь. Нет времени… Нет времени, чтобы остановиться и спрятаться. Нет времени даже чтобы подумать. Мстительный зверь не отставая шел по пятам с горящими факелами и сверкающими жезлами, требуя его крови.

Он слышал, как они кричат, проклиная его имя и изливая свою ярость звездам.

Перед его глазами мелькало то черепообразное лицо Редгрейва в последние мгновения его жизни, то предсмертная агония бродяги, вызванная последним ударом.

Порочный и гнусный. Аморальный и подлый.

\- Хватит! – закричал он.

Но видения не останавливались. Он видел Равениуса с искаженным от страха лицом, умоляющего сохранить ему жизнь. Он видел обожженное тело Бардсона, покрытое пузырями и сочащееся малиновым месивом.

Отвратительный и падший. Испорченный и безнравственный.

\- Я сказал, хватит! – кричал он в небеса, сжимая уши ладонями.

Но обвинения не прекращались, они сливались в единый ритм четырех ударов, раздававшийся у него в голове, выжигавший его мозг. Он хотел не этого. Со страхом вернулось чувство вины – и оно разрывало его сердца.

Он добрался до менее густой части леса. Кроны деревьев здесь расходились, создавая большие проплешины в крыше леса. На западе слабо мерцало оранжевое сияние, словно в небе, гася звезды, бушевал огонь. 

Чем выше он поднимался по холму, тем ярче становился свет, и вскоре ночные звезды вовсе исчезли с небосвода, а тени деревьев стали короче.

Сквозь переплетение стволов и низких ветвей он увидел огромное открытое пространство, начинавшееся от самого края леса. Перед ним тянулось море красной травы, купающееся в оранжевом свете двух заходящих солнц. А на вершине холма высился одинокий силуэт. Его длинное пальто трепал ветер.

Мастер кинулся прочь от деревьев прямо к Доктору и увидел облегчение на его лице.

\- Мастер! – воскликнул он. – Наконец! Вот ты где, я так беспокоился!

Он поднял руки, словно собирался поймать его на лету, но Мастер уклонился и рванулся вперед, отталкивая его от себя.

\- Убери от меня свои грязные руки! НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ! – закричал он разочарованно и зло.

\- Это все, - дрожащим пальцем он указал во тьму леса, маячившую у него за спиной. Глядя на сбитого с толку Доктора, он чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Это все ТВОЯ вина! Ты меня бросил! Ты гребаный трус! ТЫ МЕНЯ БРОСИЛ!

\- О боже, - пробормотал Доктор, внезапно поняв, в каком Мастер состоянии. – Мастер, прошу! Послушай! Ты просто запутался. Сейчас это самое опасное! Я просмотрел отчет о твоем состоянии. Ты должен прекратить все это, иначе ты нанесешь своей нервной системе непоправимый ущерб! Мастер!

Но Мастер не слушал – из-за деревьев уже показалась жаждущая мщения толпа. Он отступил на несколько шагов, все еще глядя на Доктора дикими, перепуганными глазами, затем развернулся и бросился вниз по противоположному склону холма.

\- Нет! Мастер! Стой! Ты должен остановиться! Я не могу завершить программу, если ты не пойдешь со мной! Прошу тебя!

Но было уже поздно. Мастер уже сбегал по откосу, расталкивая стебли красной травы. Обвинения толпы звенели у него в голове как топот копыт на ипподроме.

Безумный и больной. Вредоносный и умалишенный.

Урод и чудовище. Преступник и убийца.

Он отчаянно хотел остановиться, но, как бы далеко и как бы быстро он не бежал, он не мог избавиться от них. Эти мерзкие, демонические крики преследовали его.

С каждым его шагом солнца поднимались все выше. Его спутанному разуму казалось, будто он бежит назад во времени. Он видел, как ночное небо превращается сначала в сумерки, а затем – в закат. Но этого мало. Он чувствовал, что возвращается к самому началу – туда, куда Доктор хотел отвести его. Потому что внизу, в долине, стоял дом его детства, имение его семьи. Оакдаун-Холл ждал его возвращения. И в этот раз Мастер не медлил ни секунды. Самым коротким путем, прорезавшим травяные поля, он бросился в сад, где величественно возвышались древние дубы, сверкая листьями в вечернем свете. Двери особняка оказались открытыми, они словно звали его домой. Проходя под сводом, он бросил короткий взгляд на семейный герб, а затем скрылся в коридоре.

 

 **10.**  
Когда он был ребенком, еще до того, как старейшины отвели его к испещренному трещинами зеркалу, показавшему ему бреши в оболочке времени и пространства… Прежде чем они назвали его Мастером. Прежде чем он стал Мастером. Прежде чем он обезумел, и все полетело к чертям – он часто прятался в библиотеке отца, если натворил что-нибудь и тем разозлил мать. Его отец был добрым человеком с безграничным терпением. Он всегда защищал его от гнева матери. В его глазах разбитая античная ваза не была такой уж дорогой, а жемчуг матери, хоть его и невозможно уже было достать со дна садового колодца, не был незаменим. Для него доброта всегда была лучшим родителем, чем жесткая дисциплина. И даже когда отца не было дома, Мастер приходил в его библиотеку, если разгоралась буря. Позади бесконечных рядов книжных полок стоял небольшой шкаф, в котором отец хранил любопытные вещицы – сувениры из других временных линий и с других планет, на которых он побывал, исполняя свои дипломатические обязанности. Юный Мастер забирался внутрь и запирался в темноте со всеми этими великолепными безделушками, напоминавшими ему об отце, и оставался там до тех пор, пока матери не надоедало его искать.

Он обнаружил, что даже сейчас шкаф не был ему мал. Подтянув колени, врезавшиеся в грудную клетку, он сидел там, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Кощей?

В одиночестве и в темноте он сидел, затаив дыхание. Он так давно не слышал этот голос – казалось, прошла целая вечность.

\- Кощей, это ты?

Почувствовав влагу, пробегающую между пальцами, он быстрее стер слезы с лица.

Дверь шкафа распахнулась. Поздний вечерний свет проник внутрь. Перед ним высился высокий мужской силуэт. Давным-давно он заставил себя забыть его, потому что когда-то потерял его навсегда. Но теперь они вновь находились рядом, в одной комнате, дышали одним воздухом.

Мастер взглянул на отца, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, изо всех сил стараясь проглотить оставшиеся слезы.

\- Мой дорогой мальчик. Почему ты здесь прячешься? Что случилось? – лорда Оакдауна явно встревожило горе сына. Мастер молча выскользнул из шкафа, опустив голову.

\- Ты же должен быть в Академии. Довольно рано для весенних каникул. Не говори, что ты снова убежал.

Отец взглянул ему в глаза, на его лице отчетливо было написано беспокойство, но не злость. Он никогда на него не злился.

\- Ты же знаешь, твоя мать будет вне себя, когда узнает об этом, - сказал он с улыбкой и положил руки на плечи сына.

\- Скажи. Что ты опять натворил? Директор опять отправил тебя в башню? Ты поэтому убежал, Кощей?

Мягкая улыбка отца сломала его. Его решимость рухнула, словно песочный замок под волнами.

\- Ох, Кощей, - пробормотал отец и крепко обнял его. – Что стряслось, мой мальчик? Тихо, прекрати плакать. Нет нужды в слезах. Ты дома, с нами. Ты в безопасности.

\- Прости, отец. Я не хотел, - проревел он.

\- Что случилось? Это снова те звуки у тебя в голове? Ты подрался с мальчиками?

Мастер покачал головой.

\- Я… я сделал кое-что.

\- Что, Кощей? Что ты сделал?

\- Это… ужасно… Так ужасно… я не могу…

\- Ты можешь мне сказать, мой мальчик, - твердо сказал отец. – Скажи, и я обещаю, что все исправлю. Я твой отец, тебе нечего стыдиться.

Мастер сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле, и посмотрел отцу в глаза. Он не мог. Просто не мог ему сказать. Не было слов, способных описать то, что он сделал. Не было языка для столь мерзкого поступка, для такого зверского преступления. Сказать об этом хоть одно слово означало для него приговорить самого себя.

\- Если не можешь сказать – покажи, - отец развел руки и поманил к себе. Мастер колебался, но, в конце концов, мягкое ободрение повелителя времени пересилило страх. Он наклонился вперед, позволив отцу притянуть его голову и коснуться его лба своим. Их разумы соединились.

Повелителю времени не обязательно было полностью открывать свой разум, делясь с другими воспоминаниями. Мастер мог, если бы захотел, запереть дверь перед ним, он мог спрятать детали, наиболее болезненные или уличающие его. Он мог показать отцу лишь то, что хотел. Как, будучи ребенком, он страдал, пытаясь соответствовать обществу. Как он притворялся нормальным, хотя глубоко внутри знал, что уже никогда не будет тем беспечным восьмилетним мальчиком, каким был до церемонии инициации. Как барабаны преследовали его от самого временного разлома, разрушая его психическое здоровье, постепенно отшлифовывая прежнего Мастера, словно волна, полирующая гальку на пляже – пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме крохотных песчинок. Как Тета был его единственной отдушиной и отрадой в течение всех мучительных лет в Академии – и как даже это у него отняли. И как он горевал из-за того, что Доктор ушел, разорвав их священную дружбу.

Он хотел, чтобы отец понял все это – но он не ждал его жалости. Он страстно желал прощения. Тета предал его и бросил, когда он больше всего в нем нуждался. Он надеялся, что хотя бы в глазах отца его грех может быть искуплен.

И потому он открыл и показал ему все.

Воспоминания и переживания хлынули через их телепатическую связь – эта связь была так же сильна, как кровное родство. Они проникли в голову повелителя времени, и впервые в жизни его отец по-настоящему увидел мир его глазами. Каждую безумную мысль, каждый его проступок, людей, которых он убил, всех его жертв, будущих и прошлых, каждого, кого он калечил и пытал, его беспощадные амбиции, его эгоизм, его _безумие_ – всю мерзкую правду, таящуюся в самом глубоком и темном уголке его души.

Серо-голубые глаза лорда Оакдауна распахнулись. Он разорвал контакт и отшатнулся от Мастера, словно обжегся. Глазами, полными потрясения и ужаса, он смотрел на своего сына.

\- Отец? – в страхе прошептал Мастер. Его голос был очень тих, как будто он снова превратился в восьмилетнего мальчишку. – Отец?

Но как только он увидел лицо отца, искаженное отвращением и горечью, вся надежда на прощение, которую он лелеял, испарилась.

Лорд Оакдаун откинулся назад, облокотившись на свой письменный стол. Он содрогался всем телом от боли. Такие чудовищные видения, такая бессмысленная жестокость и ненависть. Как все это могло уживаться в голове юного мальчика? Как это могло произойти с его дорогим Кощеем? То, что он видел – все эти отвратительные, ужасающие вещи, которые он узнал о своем сыне – все это разрывало его старые сердца на куски.

\- Отец, - снова начал Мастер дрожащим голосом. Ему не хватало слов, и он сказал лишь то, что так хотел ему сказать: - Прости меня.

Лорд Оакдаун не смел поднять на него глаз.

\- Я знаю, что поступил плохо. Тета показал мне. И ты показал мне, что я был неправ. Это не повторится, обещаю, - его голос дрогнул, по щекам хлынули слезы. – Пожалуйста. Ты должен меня спрятать. Они ищут меня. Не позволь им меня найти, отец.

Но его отец был ослаблен внезапным откровением и подавлен чудовищной правдой настолько, что едва мог стоять на ногах. Мастер кинулся на помощь, но старик оттолкнул его. Он открыл ящик стола и достал серебряный перстень, усеянный гематитами, изображавшими парламентскую печать – множество концентрических кругов, эмблему повелителей времени и Дома Лордов. Однажды Мастер по своим воспоминаниям создаст точную копию этого кольца. И оно послужит запасным хранилищем его жизненной энергии. А настоящее кольцо к этому времени будет уже утрачено навсегда.

Внезапно поняв, что собрался сделать его отец, Мастер распахнул глаза, не в силах поверить в происходящее.

\- Нет, отец, прошу, не надо.

Взглянув на сына, лорд Оакдаун окончательно уверился в своей правоте. Это был его долг как одного из старейшин.

\- Ты должен понять. Я обязан сообщить старейшинам. В истории Галлифрея не было более гнусного преступления, совершенного повелителем времени. Такого противоестественного, зверского поступка. Такого варварства, - он умолк. Короткое мгновение тишины показалось вечностью.

\- Убийца, - он выплюнул это слово, как будто это была отрава.

\- Убийца! – продолжал сокрушаться он. – Мой собственный сын! Моя плоть и кровь. Кощей, как ты мог?

\- Отец, прошу! – он впадал в отчаяние, разум покидал его. Не было ни слова, ни хитрости, которая могла бы теперь остановить катастрофу. Почему его отец не понимает? Он доверял ему, он был честен с ним. Он показал ему все, почему же отец не может простить его?

\- Я не знаю, что они со мной сделают! Умоляю тебя!

\- Во всем виноваты эти звуки, - мрачно сказал его отец. На глазах его сверкали слезы. Дрожащими пальцами он погладил поверхность кольца. Печать начала излучать зеленое свечение, осветившее темную комнату. – Всё эти барабаны в твоей голове. Они отравили твой разум. Я знал это. Знал с того самого момента, как ты вернулся с церемонии инициации. Ты изменился, но я все отрицал. Глупый, упертый старик. Я все уговаривал себя, что ты не болен, что временной разлом не мог навредить тебе. Только не тебе, только не моему блестящему Кощею. Не моему любимому сыну. Я должен был сделать что-то, может быть, тогда все это можно было бы предотвратить. Но вместо этого я позволил своей гордости решить судьбу моего сына.

Он ударил себя в грудь, словно хотел вонзить по кинжалу в каждое сердце, и уныло покачал головой. Горькие слезы скатывались с кончика его носа и разбивались о поверхность светящегося кольца.

Мастер был близок к истерике. Отец не только не желал простить его, он собирался предать его, рассказать о его преступлениях старейшинам. Он не понимал. Как он мог так поступить? Мастер знал, что натворил много ужасных вещей – в нем оставалась еще крупинка здравого смысла, чтобы понять это. Но это его отец. Он всегда мог рассказать ему что угодно – и отец принял бы его таким, какой он есть. Он никогда не судил его, никогда не обвинял его ни в чем, в отличие от остальных.

Но сейчас он вел себя в точности как самодовольный Доктор, неспособный вынести его присутствия. Мастер превратился в отвратительное, порочное и подлое существо. Но он сам был в этом виноват. Он испугал и оттолкнул их обоих, показав им монстров, таившихся в глубине его разума. Они привыкли видеть маску, которую он прилежно носил, чтобы спрятать свою истинную сущность и заслужить их признание. Но, как только силы и разум отказали ему, и он не смог больше держать их во лжи, они отвернулись от него.

\- Ты не можешь! – крикнул он охрипшим голосом. – Они накажут меня за то, что я сделал!

\- И правильно сделают! – внезапно ответил отец с яростью и жестокостью, от которых тень легла на сердца Мастера. – То, что ты сделал – бесчестно и позорно. Ты очернил имя своей семьи! И пока действуют законы Галлифрея, ты заслуживаешь свое наказание!

Между ними повисла тишина. Внезапная резкость лорда Оакдауна угасла, когда он увидел отблески стыда в глазах сына.

\- Послушай, сын. Я все еще могу попросить старейшин о снисходительности.

\- Ты врешь! – Мастер яростно потряс головой. – Если они поймают меня, они меня казнят! Я видел взгляд директора Редгрейва. Он жаждет моей крови. Он не отпустит меня просто так.

\- Я не позволю этому случиться! – твердо сказал его отец. – Я все им объясню. Они узнают, что эти звуки в твоей голове заглушили твой разум и превратили тебя в сумасшедшего.

Он сморщился, когда это слово слетело с его губ. Вот он и признал. Его сын – сумасшедший.

\- Посмотри на меня, сын. Тебе нужна помощь. Так не может продолжаться. Я обещаю – когда они узнают, что заставило тебя сделать все это, они не будут так суровы к тебе.

Мастер стоял безмолвный и полумертвый, как поваленное дерево глубокой зимой. Невидящим взглядом он наблюдал за зеленым свечением, вырастающим в проекцию святилища старейшин, скрытого в самой глубине Цитадели. Это была пустая темная круглая комната с высоким сводчатым потолком, в центре которой стоял длинный стол. Вокруг него сидели старейшины, одетые в церемониальные одежды. Однажды Мастер мог быть удостоен чести сидеть среди них.

Как же он был глуп со своими безумными мечтами.

\- Что они со мной сделают? – наконец осмелев, спросил он.

\- Они просто… отошлют тебя.

\- Отошлют? То есть, как когда они отсылали меня в башню? – слезы все еще стекали по его щекам, но на губах его появилась крошечная улыбка. – Только в этот раз – навсегда. И ты позволишь им забрать меня и запереть одного, в темноте. Потому что я поврежден. Потому что я безумен. Из-за того, что я сделал, ты больше не считаешь меня своим сыном?

\- Кощей, - его отец был убит горем. – Это не только твоя вина. Но и моя. Я подвел тебя. Мне очень жаль.

Его смех, прорвавшийся сквозь слезы, казался маниакальным и лживым.

\- О да, вам всегда жаль. Вам обоим.

Доктор и его отец, которым вечно было невероятно жаль его, хотя они никогда не говорили этого напрямую. Связь постепенно выравнивалась, и уже были видны лица старейшин. Скоро они смогут открыть портал для коммуникации. Вскоре из уст его отца они услышат, что натворил Мастер. Затем будут крики ужаса и ярости, и они потребуют расплаты за все преступления, что он совершил.

Он не позволит этому случиться.

Он не позволит им разрушить его жизнь.

Лазерная отвертка Равениуса ледяным блеском сверкала в его руке, словно мертвая звезда.

Когда отец на мгновение отвернулся от него, он выстрелил. Одного залпа было достаточно, чтобы старик упал на колени. Его дрожащая рука уронила кольцо. Оно отскочило от земли и покатилось по половицам. Мастер остановил его ногой. Наклоняясь, чтобы поднять его, он ощущал себя словно во сне, где движения замедлены, а каждая деталь в комнате несет определенный смысл. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как проекция святилища медленно испаряется по мере того, как ослабевает мысленная связь его отца с Цитаделью, пока она совсем не оборвалась.

Спотыкаясь, будто сам был ранен, он подошел к отцу.

Тот лежал на спине, глядя на сына. Он еле дышал и был неспособен пошевелиться. Крошечная красная точка, которую лазер прожег в его груди, пронзив легкие, не казалась смертельно опасной. Только казалась.

Его отец умирал – а когда повелитель времени умирает, его тело пытается обмануть смерть с помощью регенерации. Лицо лорда Оакдауна уже было покрыто ровным золотым сиянием.

\- Где твоя ТАРДИС, отец? – спросил он, пытаясь успокоить свои сердца. Он знал, что кольцо лорда было также ключом к его ТАРДИС.

Отец не отводил взгляда от своего падшего сына. На мгновение могло показаться, что он ничего ему не скажет. Но затем он открыл рот и слабым шепотом ответил.

Возможно, старик сдался своей судьбе. Возможно, вина за то, что он подвел сына, пересилила остальное. Или, может быть, он понял, что любовь к сыну была сильнее его гордости – и он наконец смог простить ему даже самый страшный его грех.

Мастер так никогда и не узнал, почему он дал ему возможность спастись.

Сумасшедшая и радостная улыбка прочертила его залитое слезами лицо.

Он знал, что отец говорил правду.

\- Четыре, - прошептал он и выстрелил за миг до того, как отец регенерировал.

 

 **11.**  
Бесконечная лестница казалась… бесконечной. Доктор уже выбивался из сил, остальные постепенно отставали от него. Наверное, здоровый бег трусцой по первым 200 ступеням ради поддержания боевого духа был не самой лучшей идеей. Судя по вытянутым лицам его спутников, настрой падал быстрее, чем песок в песочных часах. 

\- О боже. Кажется… я… кажется… сожгла легкие, - прохрипела Аурелия. Она закинула голову назад и посмотрела наверх, туда, где должен был быть потолок. Впрочем, даже после долгого подъема, он так и не показался из-за туманной дымки, которую они видели еще внизу. 

\- Ох! Вверх и вверх, эта лестница никогда не закончится! – разочарованно крикнула она.

\- Ой, не говори так, - Доктор покачал головой и облокотился спиной о стену, пытаясь дать мускулам отдых. – Это было бы бессмысленно. А эта башня, чем бы она ни была, отнюдь не бессмысленная. Здесь все построено с определенной целью. Как и эта лестница.

Что-то ткнуло его в спину, и он обернулся. Поверх темных камней пролегал, исчезая в трещине в стене, ржавый кабель толщиной с большой палец. Доктор нахмурился. До сих пор стены восьмиугольной башни были абсолютно голыми. Взглядом он проследил направление кабеля, убегающего вдоль стен башни, вверх и вверх, прорезая лестничные пролеты, словно корень дерева сквозь опавшие листья, и исчезая в бесконечности. Он повернулся кругом. Из каждой стены поднимались в небо абсолютно точно такие же кабели.

\- Что это? – заинтригованно пробормотал он. Он схватился за кабель и попытался вскрыть пластиковую обмотку. Короткий заряд электричества пробежался по его пальцам, заставив отскочить назад.

\- Ой! – воскликнул Доктор, но тут же его ударило второй искрой, на этот раз достаточно сильной, чтобы волосы у него на голове встали дыбом.

\- Я сказал «ой»! Хватит! – он отпустил провод, но третий заряд вспыхнул наподобие молнии и ударил его по заду.

\- Прекрати! Понял я, понял – не трогать провода! – он поднял обе руки над головой. Словно удовлетворившись его капитуляцией, злобные вспышки внезапно прекратились.

\- Знаешь, ты мне напоминаешь одного нашего лабораторного хомяка, - ухмыльнулась Аурелия. – Как-то он выбрался из клетки и решил, что компьютерный провод выглядит очень вкусно.

Она наклонилась к Доктору и принюхалась.

\- Ты даже пахнешь как он. После этого маленького инцидента мы стали называть его Пушком. Он все гонялся кругами за собственным коротким хвостиком.

\- Пушок был на редкость счастливым грызуном, если после этого ему не пришлось иметь с тобой дело. Есть выбор – шоковая терапия или нескончаемые жалобы Аурелии. В любой ситуации я бы выбрал первое, - ответил Доктор, подняв брови и глядя на кислое выражение ее лица.

\- Как бы то ни было, мне совсем не нужно изображать из себя безмозглого вандала или свихнувшегося хомяка, чтобы узнать, что тут происходит, - он поднял отвертку и одарил присутствующих лукавой улыбкой. – У меня есть это.

Он провел жужжащей отверткой по кабелю. Там, где голубой свет касался поверхности обмотки, становилась видна проводка. Доктор повернул кончик отвертки, и перед ним появилась проекция, смахивавшая на допотопный компьютерный монитор с черным фоном и зелеными буквами.

\- Вы только посмотрите, - зачарованно проговорил Доктор. – Операционная система ДОС, боже, древность-то какая.

\- Что это? – спросил Нил, незнакомый с этим термином.

\- ДОС. Дисковая Операционная Система. Это была одна из самых первых компьютерных операционных систем. Ее изобрели где-то в богатых восьмидесятых годах 20 века. Та еще морока – приходилось запоминать целые страницы команд, прежде чем сможешь хотя бы запустить программу. Так что ее довольно быстро бросили и перешли на кое-что попроще. Не то чтобы ДОС был сложным, просто сама программа была написана при помощи бинарных кодов. А сейчас у вас что? Восьмеричная система счисления?

\- Шестнадцатеричная, - ответил Уилл. – Все современное программное обеспечение написано при помощи шестнадцатеричной системы счисления.

\- Да. Именно. Что делает эту программу довольно-таки устаревшей. Так зачем кому-то или чему-то обладающему технологией, позволившей построить эту башню, этот Ковчег, способный пережить даже уничтожение всей планеты, зачем писать программу на основании бинарного кода? – Доктор задумался. – У нее нет никаких преимуществ. Кроме…

\- Кроме чего? – спросил Уилл.

\- Ну, энергии она поглощает немного, так? Если у вас есть только один ограниченный источник энергии и вы не собираетесь запускать на нем ничего особенно сложного, можно вполне успешно использовать бинарный код…

Лицо Доктора просветлело.

\- Ну конечно! – он провел звуковой отверткой по экрану. На нем тут же появились длинные ряды цифр. – Эти кабели не просто так уходят в стену. Они подсоединены к ним, они вытягивают энергию из самого здания.

\- То есть как? – растерянно спросил Нил. - Как можно получать энергию из здания?

\- Все дело в солнцах-близнецах. Темные камни башни поглощают энергию их световых лучей, сохраняют ее в виде тепла, а кабели преобразуют ее в электричество. Его общее количество чрезвычайно мало, в 21 веке его не хватило бы даже чтобы зажечь маленькую красную лампочку на кофе-машине, но все же… это блестяще!

Задумавшись о том, кто мог создать подобную систему выживания, он ощутил на самом дне своих сердец крохотный островок надежды. Только один ум мог дойти до такого.

\- Да зачем нужна вся эта энергия? Тут даже одной захудалой лампочки нет, - вставил Нил.

\- Ну, очевидно, что она нужна для работы простейшей операционной системы.

\- И чем конкретно она оперирует? – спросил Уилл.

\- Хороший вопрос. Чем она оперирует? Как всегда, вся загвоздка в деталях.

Доктор снова направил конец отвертки на экран, проматывая потоки данных. Экран мигнул, и нескончаемые цифры исчезли. Внезапно из стен, словно в них были спрятаны динамики, раздался звук загружающейся системы, а затем черный экран сменился синим с эмблемой Макинтоша и серой полосой загрузки по центру, которая начала медленно заполняться. Люди уставились на Доктора.

\- Не выношу ДОС, - объяснил он и пожал плечами. – Голова раскалывается от всех этих команд. Все равно это не требует много энергии. Он даже ничего не заметит.

Появился рабочий стол.

\- Ну вот. Давайте посмотрим, - пробормотал Доктор и стал просматривать файлы. – 31% энергии требуется для работы самой операционной системы. Разумеется, если бы не операционка Макинтоша, было бы меньше. Все равно не особенно много. 12% уходит на обработку и хранение данных, 5% - на систему жизнеобеспечения.

Его сердца подскочили, когда он осознал значение сказанного. А затем его взгляд привлекла крайне необычная информация.

\- 11% требуется на работу активной программы, - Доктор удивленно вздернул брови.

Нил беспокойно взглянул через его плечо на информацию, отображенную на экране. 

\- Хочешь сказать, кто-то сидит наверху за компьютером?

\- А вот это уже пугает, - Аурелию передернуло. – Это что значит – он может нас видеть?

\- Все это не ради наблюдения. Отсюда к программе не исходит ни одного сигнала,- Доктор уставился в экран, на котором светился номер программы 110012. – Нет, похоже, у источника только один вход и один выход, - и оба они расположены наверху.

Он поднял глаза к потолку.

Может ли такое быть? Неужели это _действительно_ ты?

Он уже собирался накопать побольше информации, как вдруг из той части кабеля, в которой он ковырялся, вырвалась яркая искра. Доктор отскочил назад как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать неприятного удара током, - но при этом был вынужден беспомощно наблюдать, как электрический заряд уничтожает информацию на мониторе, пока тот не погас совсем. Он провел отверткой над проводами, пытаясь восстановить сигнал, но, похоже, что-то полностью перекрывало его.

\- Доктор, судя по всему, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы ты влезал в это, - прокомментировал Нил, заметив непреклонный взгляд повелителя времени. – Может, тебе лучше оставить все как есть.

Доктор взглянул наверх, провожая взглядом ленты проводов, ведущих к своему источнику. Теперь ему казалось, что они повсюду; он не мог повернуться ни в одну сторону, не ловя себя на том, что неосознанно ищет их глазами. Нил все понял неправильно. Чем старательнее это странное место старалось спрятать от него свои секреты, тем более одержимым и упертым он становился. С новыми силами он стал взбираться по ступеням, сопроводив свои действия одним-единственным словом, способным объединить в себе все его возбуждение, целеустремленность и надежду.

\- Аллонз’и! – выкрикнул он свой боевой клич и бросился на своего врага – бесконечную лестницу, ведущую все выше и выше, прямиком к тому, кого называли «дитя кошмаров».

 

**12.**

Он нашел его в библиотеке. Он сидел на полу в позе эмбриона, сжавшись в углу как можно дальше от тела отца. Почувствовав его присутствие, Мастер поднял голову. Его глаза были красными, на щеках – соляные дорожки высохших слез. Но он уже не плакал. У него попросту не осталось слез. Доктору хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы смягчить его горе, но он ничего не мог придумать.

Мастер взглянул на отца.

\- Он мертв, - констатировал он, словно пытаясь объяснить молчаливость отца и его странную позу, все еще открытые, устремленные в холодное пространство глаза.

Доктор мрачно кивнул.

\- Мне жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил все это.

\- О, я тебя не виню. С чего бы? Ты делаешь то, что должен. Для этого ты и создан. Я просто недостаточно умен, - он сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле. – Я забыл о нем. Не вспоминал о нем сотни лет. Эти барабаны – они могут быть одновременно и проклятием и благословением.

Он мягко раскачивался взад-вперед, не отрывая взгляда от тела.

\- Теперь все по-другому. Я могу прожить еще одну сотню лет, но никогда больше не забуду этого лица.

\- Ты должен пойти со мной, - настойчиво сказал Доктор. Он знал, что Мастер страдает, но не мог позволить ему и дальше блуждать по своим кошмарным воспоминаниям. Нарушители проникли в Ковчег, а один из них даже попытался влезть в систему. Этот легкомысленный вандал едва не погубил ее. Он обязан немедленно вернуться в главное системное ядро и удостовериться, что подобное больше не повторится. А Мастер, между тем, не вылечился ни на йоту.

\- Послушай меня. Твои нервные окончания серьезно повреждены. Мы должны сейчас же прервать программу.

Но Мастер не сдвинулся с места. Он качался взад-вперед, взад-вперед, словно загипнотизированный, и беззвучно пел колыбельную своей тоске.

Воспоминаний было все больше и больше.

Он вспомнил, как, спотыкаясь, добрел до угла библиотеки. Отцеубийца. Он нашел отцовскую ТАРДИС, эту изумительную машину, замаскированную под простой письменный стол. Он активировал ее с помощью кольца – и перед ним возникло ядро и консольная комната. Корабль почувствовал совершенное им преступление, как верный конь чувствует кровь хозяина, и ее бьющееся живое сердце вздрогнуло и засвистело, пытаясь сбросить с себя власть Мастера. Ему пришлось побороться, чтобы подчинить ее, разрушив несколько несущественных систем и стерев базу данных, содержавшую воспоминания его отца. И наконец он покинул Галлифрей на украденной ТАРДИС, знатный сын Лорда, превратившийся в беглеца и отверженного. Его собственный народ изгнал его. Повелители времени навеки прокляли его имя.

Его жизнь круто изменилась.

\- С тех пор я был один, - прошептал он, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в пространство. – Барабанный бой похитил мой сон, стал спутником смерти и страданий.

Он помолчал.

\- Я видел, как свет в его глазах угасает. Это было так прекрасно, такой неуловимый и хрупкий момент. Но он до сих пор выжигает мой мозг изнутри.

Запертый в своем безумии, он повторял одно и то же, словно мантру, словно стихи давно умершего русского поэта, разбавленные собственными словами:

\- Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Свет бледно мерцает. Тусклый свет. Но свет горит. Еще одна сотня лет, еще одна сотня, по кругу. Ночь. Улица. Фонарь. Но свет еще горит.

Доктор присел рядом с ним и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Все дело в чувстве вины. Ты не думал, что можешь испытывать угрызения совести, но ошибался, а теперь они разрушают твой разум. Они убивают тебя. Мастер, я знаю, это тяжело. Но так не может продолжаться. Ты должен очнуться.

\- Каждое утро все начинается снова, теперь мы знаем слова, свет, улица, фонарь, свет вечно живой, - шептал он, глада Доктору в глаза.

\- Мастер?

Он сглотнул и моргнул.

\- Прошу тебя, - взмолился он. Его дух был окончательно сломлен. – Прошу. Забери меня отсюда.

Комната исчезла. Ее поглотила тьма, не оставившая ничего, кроме них двоих, словно они были единственными живыми существами в темной Вселенной, оставшимися после того, как погасла последняя звезда.

Внезапно они почувствовали толчок, что-то потянуло Мастера за ноги, и мир вокруг снова изменился. Появилась сеть, напоминающая компьютерную матрицу. Линии спускались вниз, сооружая стены, пол, потолок. Сверху наложился тонкий слой цвета и текстуры, словно какой-то ребенок раскрашивал картинку. Вначале обрели цвет поверхности: мутный зеленовато-черный лег на грубые каменные стены, смесь грязного коричневого и желтого – на покрытый соломой пол. Затем проявились детали. Дверь, разъеденная коррозией. Ржавые прутья решеток, тянувшихся вперед по коридору, отделяя от него ниши, вытесанные в стенах. Мерцающий свет факелов, освещающих путь к его камере. Стали появляться люди – вначале как призраки, возникающие из воздуха, но затем они сформировались в солдат и заключенных. Последние бешено кричали, тянулись к Доктору, прижавшись лицами к решеткам, и в их глазах носилось безумие и страх.

Доктор смотрел на то, что творилось вокруг него. Его очень тревожило, насколько хуже все стало. Он внимательно изучал Мастера, неровным шагом направлявшегося в конец коридора, опустившего голову и не обращавшего внимания на ужасающую обстановку. Двое охранников чеканным шагом подошли к ним. Они оба были одеты в военную форму 18 века. Шпаги бренчали у них у бедра. Они синхронно отсалютовали Доктору.

\- Вы привели заключенного, сэр?

Доктор мрачно кивнул. Он знал, что за этим последует, он не хотел продолжать, но был бессилен. Правда в том, что он не контролировал ситуацию, хотя со стороны могло показаться обратное. Симуляция сумасшедшего дома 1950-х годов была идеей Мастера, хоть он и не осознавал этого – так должен был выглядеть его мир. Он мог сделать это место спокойным и комфортным, он мог превратить его в святилище для своей израненной души, даже в рай - если бы он верил в такие вещи. Но разум Мастера не позволял ему этого. Глубоко в душе он не верил, что заслуживает лучшего, и потому создал мир кошмаров и заключения, страданий и тьмы. Это было беспощадное наказание, возложенное им на самого себя, чтобы утолить свое чувство вины – вечно голодного зверя, которого ничем нельзя было удовлетворить.

Каждый раз, когда Доктор терпел поражение, мир Мастера становился все порочнее и беспощаднее к нему самому.

Он в последний раз взглянул на Мастера, но тот, не моргая, смотрел прямо перед собой, хладнокровно приняв свою судьбу.

\- Уведите его, - приказал Доктор с болью в сердцах.

Стражники подхватили Мастера под руки и потащили к комнате в дальнем конце коридора, где в жаровне полыхал огонь. Они раздели его, оставив стоять постыдно голым, дрожащим от холода, но он не оказал никакого сопротивления. Они надели железные цепи на его запястья и ржавый ошейник на шею. Он даже не попытался освободиться. Жестокий удар по голове свалил его с ног. Другой удар пришелся по груди, и два его ребра хрустнули. Он не издал ни звука. Они продолжали бить его, словно собаку: в живот, по ногам и рукам, в лицо, в пах. Но на протяжении всего этого истязания он даже не разжал губ.

Наконец они подняли его на ноги и потащили. Он был весь в крови, его тело превратилось в мешок ободранной кожи и сломанных костей. Опустив голову, он смотрел, как его пальцы скользят по грязи, а из сломанного носа падают и разбиваются об пол капли крови. Он бросили его в камеру, больше напоминавшую ржавую клетку, которой едва хватало для человека. На полу лежала куча грязной соломы, кишевшей вшами. Он уполз в угол, отчаянно надеясь, что теперь его оставят в покое. Спрятав лицо в тени, он чувствовал резкие рывки, пока охранники приковывали его ошейник и кисти к стене. Затем дверь захлопнулась с громким металлическим звоном, и он остался один.

Доктор наблюдал за ним из-за угла сквозь металлические прутья. Усталость милосердно опустилась на Мастера, и он наконец заснул. Доктор надеялся, что хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы на короткое время, его страдания прекратятся. Он хотел бы остаться и охранять его от монстров, которые – он знал – обязательно придут. Но он не мог. С тяжелым сердцем он отвернулся и пошел прочь по темному коридору.

Совсем скоро Мастеру начнут сниться сны. 

Доктор шел мимо клеток, полных вопящих сумасшедших и съежившихся заключенных. Его тело моргнуло, потом снова, словно он был изображением, прерываемым помехами. Третья вспышка – и Доктор стал черно-белым, цвета покинули его одежду и лицо. Еще одна – и изображение стало прозрачным. К тому времени, когда он достиг конца коридора, он превратился в едва заметное искажение, прорезавшее ткань реальности, рябь в воздухе, едва дававшую представление о своем существовании.

Последняя вспышка – и он исчез.


	8. Страх

**1.**  
Полнейший абсурд, что он не узнал его раньше. Он держал в руках достаточно нитей, чтобы заметить. Замечание Нила о том, что в этом месте не хватает лампочек, должно было подать ему сигнал тревоги, заставить задуматься – по крайней мере, Доктор так предполагал. Проблема заключалась в том, что его разум, похоже, действовал сам по себе, он был слишком зациклен на поисках Мастера, чтобы заметить такую чертовски очевидную вещь. Доктора это раздражало. Наверное, он стареет.

Одно из неписанных правил жизни: все приобретает первостепенное значение лишь когда ты этого лишишься. Доктор определенно почувствовал это на своей шкуре, причем касалось это чего угодно: родной планеты, странного человека-спутника, друга детства, превратившегося в заклятого врага… или света в башне. Секунду назад он был, и Доктор мог спокойно считать ступеньки витой лестницы и следовать за кабелями, бегущими вдоль стен, пересекавшимися друг с другом. А в следующую – исчез, словно кто-то дернул рубильник, и их окружила смоляно-черная темнота.

\- Эй, кто выключил свет? – крикнул Уилл.

\- Что происходит? – обеспокоенно спросил Нил.

Доктор взглянул наверх. Раньше он не замечал, что свет исходил от потолка. Белесый туман наверху все время скрывал вершину башни, которая была исключительно яркой, словно затянутое облаками небо в безотрадные зимние месяцы. Он пошарил в карманах и вытащил звуковую отвертку. Активировав крошечную лампочку на ее конце, он получил луч света, дававший возможность видеть хотя бы две-три ступеньки впереди.

\- Все на месте? – он направил импровизированный фонарь на спутников и осмотрел три испуганных лица. – Так. Ладно, давайте не будем паниковать. Это всего лишь верхнее освещение. Должно быть, кто-то его выключил.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – откликнулась Аурелия голосом, полным сарказма. – И что теперь? Я дальше не пойду! Один неверный шаг к краю - и тебе крышка!

\- У нас есть свет, - раздраженно, как всегда бывало рядом с ней, ответил Доктор. – Мы все еще знаем, куда идем. Все равно нет смысла оставаться здесь.

\- Это лучше, чем бесцельно бегать будто обезглавленные курицы, - продолжала ныть Аурелия.

Доктор на мгновение подумал о том, как странно ее лицо походило на гарпию, когда на него падал луч света.

\- Гениально. Так что ты намерена делать? Просто стоять здесь и умереть от старости?

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы хотя бы были уверены, что добьемся чего-нибудь. А до тех пор, я не сделаю ни шагу. Мы уже несколько часом взбираемся по этой лестнице!

Доктор сжал губы в тонкую линию и сосчитал сорок ударов своих сердец. Не так уж много людей были способны довести его так, как Аурелия. Впрочем, мать Донны иногда была той еще мучительницей.

\- Слушай, лестница поднимается вверх, и я определенно направляюсь туда же. Наверх! Если хочешь остаться – мне же лучше.

Он прошел весь этот путь через Воронку Времени и так сильно приблизился к собственному спасению не для того, чтобы эта визгливая гарпия заявляла ему, что все его поиски были бесплодны. Доктор повернулся и снова стал подниматься по лестнице. Нил и Уилл на мгновение переглянулись. Им не хотелось уходить без своей спутницы.

\- Эй! Ты же не можешь бросить меня тут одну в темноте! – крикнула Аурелия ему вслед.

Доктор круто повернулся и пожал плечами, изобразив на лице широкую ухмылку.

\- О, не волнуйся! Мы тебя подберем на обратном пути. Правда, это займет некоторое время. Я не совсем уверен, что там, наверху, а эта лестница может быть _довольно_ длинной.

\- Но… это может занять столетия. А что если что-то там, наверху, попытается добраться до меня? – она пыталась сохранять хладнокровие, но сквозь упорство явственно прозвучал отголосок страха.

\- Ну не знаю, попробуй начать без умолку их критиковать, как ты всегда делаешь. Может быть, они тогда убегут с поджатыми хвостами.

Аурелия набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы послать Доктора, но тут встрял Уилл, попытавшись вернуть разговор в более цивилизованное русло.

\- Я останусь с ней, - он порылся в рюкзаке и достал фонарь, включил его и передал девушке. – Взял пару штук с крейсера.

Он перекинул второй Нилу, тот поймал его в воздухе. Аурелия направила фонарь прямо в лицо Доктора.

\- Теперь иди. Скатертью дорожка, козел!

\- Отлично… черт побери, - пробормотал Доктор, повернулся и направился вверх вместе с Нилом.

\- Прости за это, - попытался тот извиниться за поведение подруги. – С ней не всегда так трудно. Просто нужно узнать ее получше. Наверное, все дело в этом месте. Оно действует ей на нервы.

\- Я ее понимаю, - пробормотал Доктор, не сводя взгляда с лестницы перед собой. – Я тоже был не совсем таким дружелюбным и рассудительным, как обычно.

\- Она не какая-то чокнутая. Она знает, что в темноте нечего бояться. Просто она теряет голову, когда напугана.

\- Вообще-то, в темноте есть чего бояться, - Доктор высветил голубым фонариком отвертки край лестницы. Луч света исчез во тьме, даже не коснувшись земли. – Тени могут перемещаться, собираться в рой и растворять плоть. Твари, нападающие в полночь и крадущие твою душу. Упыри, призраки, длинноногие чудовища. Только дурак не боится.

Они поднялись лишь на три этажа выше, как вдруг тьму у них за спинами прорезал пронзительный крик.

Нил выглядел встревоженным.

\- Это Аурелия!

Доктор бросился назад.

\- Жди здесь! – приказал он, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. – И держи фонарь включенным!

Он был готов накостылять себе за тупость, за то, что оставил этих двоих позади. С сердцами, готовыми вырваться из грудной клетки, он в уме прокручивал всех монстров, с которыми, возможно, им сейчас приходилось иметь дело. Вашта Нерада, солдаты Далеков, Выродки Скаро, Орды Травести. Если пленник смог пережить гибель Галлифрея, сидя взаперти в этой башне, то кто еще мог вырваться из разрушительного окончания Войны Времени?

Уилл и Аурелия стояли к нему спиной, глядя на что-то, скрывавшееся в тени у их ног.

\- Что такое? Что случилось? – крикнул Доктор.

\- С-сороконожка! – запинаясь, промямлила Аурелия. Ее лицо было бледно настолько, что, казалось, излучало собственный свет.

\- Что? Ты так кричала из-за маленького жучка?- он направил свет отвертки на нижние ступени, ожидая увидеть безвредное маленькое создание, торопливо убегающее в безопасное место. Но вместо этого в круге света показалась причудливая приплюснутая голова размером с тачку. У нее были красные глаза-бусинки и две крупных клешни. Антенны гигантского членистоногого потянулись к ним в поисках пищи, и Доктор отодвинул обоих людей подальше.

\- Вверх по лестнице, оба! Не трогайте клешни! Одна царапина – и вам конец! Пошли! Пошли! ПОШЛИ!

Уилл и Аурелия бросились вперед, но гигантская сороконожка мгновенно отреагировала на их движение, словно этим они спустили пружину. Она ринулась под лестницу и исчезла из виду, ее длинное тело проскользнуло, опираясь на множество ножек, и снова высунулось из пролета в нескольких шагах от людей. Она щелкнула клешнями. Аурелия завизжала и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

\- Пусть она уберется! Пусть она уберется! Пожалуйста! – кричала она. Уилл сунул руку в рюкзак и вытащил ракетницу. Он прицелился в сороконожку и нажал спусковой крючок. Яркая вспышка ударила многоножку прямо в один из сегментов, и она снова спряталась под лестницей.

\- Все в порядке, Аурелия. Она ушла. Ушла, - выдохнул Уилл и через плечо взглянул на подругу, все еще близкую к истерике.

\- Не думаю, что она была одна, - Доктор направил свет на нижние ступени, и они увидели целую орду членистоногих, взбиравшихся наверх. Они напоминали безумный копошащийся ковер, сотканный из движущихся сегментов и ног, расположенных по всей длине змеевидных тел. Они терлись друг о друга и издавали пугающий звук, словно кто-то скреб ногтями по школьной доске.

Уилл резко повернулся и собирался выстрелить снова, когда рука, скелетоподобная холодная рука, похожая на огромного паука, схватила его за плечо. Он поднял взгляд и увидел жуткое лицо, уставившееся на него пустыми, налитыми кровью глазами. Кошмарное чудовище открыло рот, в котором обнаружился вздутый черный язык и акульи зубы. Кровь стекала у него с подбородка, а со скул свисали куски гнилого мяса. Уилл закричал, как девчонка. Его пальцы размякли, словно подтаявшее масло, и ракетница выпала у него из рук. С ужасом мыши, пойманной в мышеловку, он пытался вырваться, но внезапно его сжали еще две руки, показавшиеся из стены.

 

 **2.**  
\- Доктор? – Нил увидел тень, пробежавшую справа от него. – Доктор, это ты?

Он направил свет фонаря вниз. Это было совершенно невозможно, но луч высветил человека лет пятидесяти, спокойно сидящего в кресле.

\- Папа? – Нил отшатнулся. Трясущейся рукой он отвел фонарь в сторону. – Не может быть. Это не можешь быть ты.

Он снова осветил лестницу перед собой. Его отец сидел в одном ряду с другими людьми – все они были выдающимися учеными из академии Нила. Внезапно зажегся приглушенный свет, и он увидел конгресс-зал, заполненный астрономами.

Он обнаружил, что стоит на трибуне. На стойке перед ним лежала копия его диссертации. Вся его работа, вся история обнаружения таинственной планеты.

\- Итак, - говорил он в микрофон, чувствуя нервное пощипывание в горле, - из всего изложенного делаю вывод: планета Повеглия не только существует. Данные, которые нам удалось собрать, позволяют заключить, что гравитация Повеглии достаточно велика, чтобы поспорить с притяжением черной дыры и сбалансировать эти силы, создав возможность для планеты существовать в ее центре и не быть при этом уничтоженной.

Едва он закончил свою речь, старший из мужчин поднялся со своего места.

\- Это абсурд. Никогда в жизни не слышал такой нелепости!

Нил взмок.

\- Ваши данные – подлог! Ничто не может приземлиться на планете с таким гравитационным полем. Ваша экспедиция – это жульничество!

Кто-то бросил в него его же диссертацией. Нил отшатнулся.

\- Нет, нет! Мы были там. Это правда! Все правда! Прошу вас! Просто изучите все данные!

Но аудитория уже не прислушивалась к нему. Внезапно все они стали называть его обманщиком и швырять в него его отчетами. Перед лицом своего самого страшного кошмара Нил отступал все дальше. Пот скатывался у него по шее и впитывался в воротник рубашки. Краем глаза он увидел отца. Он сидел в центре разъяренной толпы, склонив голову и закрыв глаза, не в силах вынести этого позора. Остальные тем временем поднимались к нему. Они столпились перед трибуной. Со всех сторон он был окружен людьми с покрасневшими лицами, тянувшими к нему руки. Кто-то схватил его за левую ногу и потянул вниз. Сердце взметнулось у него в груди. На мгновение реальный мир пронесся у него перед глазами. Балансируя на носках ботинок, он стоял на самом краю лестницы и смотрел вниз, медленно наклоняясь вперед. Парализованный страхом, он сморгнул капли пота с ресниц, и эта кошмарная картина испарилась, он снова вернулся на трибуну, окруженную разъяренными людьми. Почти не понимая, что происходит, и видя перед собой лишь стену рук с растопыренными пальцами, Нил закричал.

 

 **3.**  
Доктор бросился к Уиллу, но внезапно обнаружил, что держит в руках револьвер. Он снова был в особняке Нейсмитов. Из последних сил удерживая себя в стоячем положении, он смотрел на Рассилона, только что появившегося из-за врат. Действуя на чистых инстинктах, он поднял револьвер и держал его на прицеле, но в то же время с болью в сердцах и со страхом чувствовал присутствие Мастера.

\- Убей его! – требовал Мастер, и в голосе его звучало странное смешение страха, злонамеренности и жадности. – Он – Лорд Президент. Убей его – и Галлифрей станет твоим!

Он смотрел на Рассилона, но тот выглядел самоуверенным и сильным. Мастер стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Доктор мог уловить его мысленную мольбу. _Мы еще можем все изменить, Доктор. Ты и я. Вместе мы будем править как боги_.

Он стоял между ними двумя, скованный ужасом от выбора, который должен был сделать. Он не мог решить. В этот раз рядом с ним не было его плачущего ангела, не было простого выхода. Он был вынужден убить одного из них.

Лорд Президент спокойно и с достоинством сделал шаг вперед.

\- Выбирай, - велел он.

\- Ты трус, - сказал Мастер со страхом во взгляде. – Ты всегда был трусом. Давай же. Сделай это!

Револьвер дрожал в его руке, он был скован ужасом от решения, которое должен был принять. Он сделал шаг вперед, к самому краю лестницы, и едва не потерял равновесие. Реальный мир вспыхнул у него перед глазами. Он посмотрел вниз, в бездонную пропасть. Падать было чертовски далеко. Он бросил взгляд на Аурелию. Она все еще кричала, закрыв лицо руками, а членистоногие толпились вокруг нее. Он увидел, как Уилл пытается вырваться из цепких рук созданий, пригвоздивших его к стене.

Все они были парализованы страхом.

Он наконец понял, что нужно делать, и опустил револьвер.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Рассилон холодно посмотрел на него и поднял руку со своим смертельным оружием. Металл угрожающе засветился. – Ты должен выбрать. Кто из нас выживет, Доктор?

Доктор вертел в руках отвертку, быстро проводя настройку.

\- Это мне решать, а не вам, - твердо сказал он и приставил отвертку к своей голове, одновременно бросив револьвер в темную пропасть под ногами.

\- Ты Лорд Президент, - произнес он с уверенностью. – Я уже однажды отправил тебя в твой персональный ад. Нет нужды делать это снова.

\- А что до тебя, - он бросил на Мастера взгляд, полный решимости. – Я прошел через все это, через время и пространство, не для того, чтобы убить тебя, болван. Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, и именно это я и сделаю.

Он активировал звуковую отвертку. Волна синей энергии сорвалась с ее кончика и ударила Доктора и остальных. Лорд Президент и Мастер исчезли у него на глазах. Он повернулся к Аурелии и Уиллу и увидел, как орды многоножек и армия живых мертвецов растворились в воздухе, оставив двух людей на подкашивающихся ногах.

\- Да! – крикнул Доктор. – О да! Сработало!

Уилл окинул лестницу все еще перепуганным взглядом.

\- Г-где они? Куда они делись?

\- Вымыл их из наших мозгов, - Доктор поднял отвертку. – Они не были настоящими. Никто из них. Кто-то там, наверху, послал мозговые волны, которые провоцируют страх. Стены башни и алмазное озеро вокруг усилили их. Они проникли в наш разум и показали нам все, что приводит нас в ужас, чего мы боимся больше всего.

Он кивнул на Аурелию, которая все еще стояла, крепко обхватив себя руками.

\- В твоем случае – орда жутких насекомых. А в твоем, - он посмотрел на Уилла. – Собственно, я знаю, что это было. Какая-то армия плотоядных зомби? Я прав?

\- Прости. Наверное, я пересмотрел фильмов ужасов, - смущенно признал Уилл.

\- Нее, не извиняйся. Страх редко бывает рациональным, потому неприятности частенько подкрадываются к нам со спины. Единственное, за что тебе стоит извиниться, - это за то, что ты носишь с собой пистолет. Ты хоть знаешь, как опасны эти штуки? И почему все, кого я в последнее время встречаю, таскают с собой пушку? – в ужасе добавил он.

\- Это просто ракетница, - Уилл быстро подобрал ее и спрятал в рюкзак. – Она предназначена для того, чтобы подать сигнал, это не оружие.

\- Проклятье, ну как быть пацифистом во Вселенной, населенной дураками, которые стреляют по малейшему поводу? – нахмурившись, произнес Доктор.

\- Так они были не настоящие? Не было никаких… - Аурелия проглотила остаток фразы, чувствуя, как страх сковывает горло от одного только воспоминания об этих отвратительных чудовищах.

\- Нет, бояться было нечего, кроме самого страха – ну, и бездонной ямы, конечно. Они с гравитацией составляют довольно-таки смертельный дуэт в такой ситуации.

Тьму прорезал истошный крик. Доктор отодвинул спутников, внезапно сообразив, что Нил все еще оставался наверху, один, с открытым разумом, незащищенным от волн страха.

\- За мной, и держитесь поближе! – крикнул он, взбегая по лестнице. – У звуковой отвертки ограниченный радиус действия!

 

 **.**  
Толпа людей и конгресс-зал исчезли. Нил вернулся в башню и обнаружил, что стоит на самом краю, а гравитация медленно тянет его вниз. Пытаясь восстановить равновесие, он размахивал руками, словно обезумевшая птица. Все было бесполезно. Но за мгновение до того, как черная пропасть поглотила его, что-то дернуло его за руку, оттягивая назад. По инерции он опрокинулся и провалился сквозь стену, словно был соткан из дыма, а не состоял из плоти и костей.

 

 **5.**  
Он был тут. Доктор был абсолютно уверен, что оставил его здесь. Он стоял на том самом месте. Но когда он прибежал, Нила не было нигде, он словно испарился.

\- Доктор, что с ним случилось? – в ужасе спросил Уилл. – Они его достали? Он же не упал, правда?

Доктор молча поднял фонарь, который обронил Нил. Тот откатился от стены и лежал у самого края лестничного пролета.

\- Доктор?

\- Мне очень жаль, - искренне ответил он.

Аурелия тихо стояла позади, но практическое отсутствие какой-либо реакции у Доктора на судьбу Нила вырвало ее из ступора.

\- Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Тебе жаль? Нил мертв! – крикнула она. Глаза ее наполнились слезами. – Это все ты виноват! Ты притащил нас в это проклятое место!

Доктор стоял с опущенной головой, не отрывая виноватого взгляда от своих ботинок.

\- Успокойся, Аурелия, - Уилл попытался сдержать убитую горем подругу. – Нил сам решил последовать за Доктором. Он не виноват.

Он обнял Аурелию, и она отвернула от него лицо. Ее плечи начали вздрагивать от рыданий.

Он оставил их вдвоем. Тяжелым взглядом уставившись вперед, он проклинал себя за то, что, прожив такую длинную жизнь, привык к смерти как к своему единственному верному спутнику. Глядя на то, как Аурелия и Уилл справлялись со своим горем, он гадал, не потерял ли он окончательно эту часть своей человечности.

\- Мы должны продолжать путь, - сказал он им через некоторое время. – Здесь нельзя оставаться.

 

 **6.**  
Нил осмотрелся вокруг распахнутыми от изумления глазами. Последнее, что он помнил – он смотрел в зияющую пропасть, в самое лицо неминуемой смерти. А затем он обнаружил, что стоит в узком коридоре, стены которого опутаны хаотичным роем проводов.

\- Ты внутри стен башни, - из тени перед ним появился человек. Нил облегченно выдохнул, когда узнал своего высокого незнакомца.

\- Между реальным миром и виртуальной реальностью, - продолжал объяснять он. Это входило у него в привычку. Он не знал, поймет ли этот человек что-нибудь, но старался подавать информацию как можно проще. – Прости, ты ненадолго останешься здесь – я обязан был тебя спасти. Ты едва не разбился.

К его изумлению, человек подошел и обнял его.

\- О, спасибо! Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, Доктор!

Доктор удивленно поднял брови.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

\- То есть?

\- Мое имя. Я не называл его тебе. Но ты зовешь меня Доктором.

\- Но ты же И ЕСТЬ Доктор, - Нил улыбнулся, уверившись, что повелитель времени снова чудит. – А где остальные? Их ты тоже спас?

\- Остальные? А, ты имеешь в виду остальных нарушителей, которые прибыли сюда на межгалактическом крейсере? Они все еще блуждают где-то по башне. Должен сказать, они весьма умны. Ну, по крайней мере, один из них. Он узнал о поврежденных мозговых волнах и прервал их до того, как они успели нанести серьезный вред, - он помолчал. – Подожди, что значит «ты И ЕСТЬ Доктор»? Вот так просто? Мы знакомы? Мы встречались?

\- Но это же ты, так? – чем больше длился этот разговор, тем больше запутывался несчастный Нил. – Когда мы встретились на заправочной станции, ты представился Доктором, разве это не твое настоящее имя?

\- Ты встречал меня раньше. И ты знаешь меня – или человека, похожего на меня, - рассуждал Доктор. – Прошу прощения, моя скорость обработки данных намного ниже оптимальной. Мне пришлось принять твердую форму, чтобы вытащить тебя, а это сильно истощает ресурсы.

Нил только смотрел на него так, будто он окончательно свихнулся.

\- Точно, теперь я понял, - Доктор повернулся к нему, довольно улыбаясь от того, что наконец-то смог разобраться. – Скажи, не встретил ли ты меня случайно на планете 19911744АА?

\- Притормози, - выдавил Нил после короткой паузы. – Какого черта тут вообще происходит?

 

 **7.**  
Доктор резко остановился, когда взгляд его наткнулся на ближайший к нему кабель. Должно быть, он упустил это из виду раз или два, или даже сотни раз – определить это теперь было невозможно. Важно было лишь то, что теперь он заметил. Его внимание привлекло черное пятно на обмотке. Все остальные кабели были покрыты серым слоем пыли, но ни один из них не был обожжен.

Он с силой ударил себя по голове. Как он мог быть таким тупоголовым болваном? Словно пчелиный рой, просыпающийся после зимней спячки, в его голове всплыли предупреждения, начертанные на деревянных дверях башни.

\- Дитя кошмаров, - тихо пробормотал он себе под нос. – «Когда падет тьма, его сны выпустят чудовищ из этих проклятых стен».

Его мозг заработал быстрее, обнаруживая все новые и новые детали, которые он проглядел. Он повысил голос.

\- Это страх, который мы испытали. Мастер и Рассилон, сороконожки и плотоядные монстры. Но что дальше? Что появляется после СТРАХА? «Мы создали его тюрьму. И каждый шаг удаляет от него», - он схватил кабель обеими руками и скривился, а затем повернулся к спутникам.

\- О, Аурелия, - жалобно проговорил он. – Девочка, названная в честь самой яркой звезды на темном полярном небе, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение, назови меня напыщенным, самодовольным идиотом!

\- Ты И ЕСТЬ идиот, - тихо сказала Аурелия, глядя в пол.

\- Что случилось, Доктор? – беспокойно спросил Уилл.

\- Она была права! Аурелия все это время была права. Эта лестница бесконечна! Мы, черт побери, ходили кругами, - он указал на поврежденный кабель. – Мы были здесь, когда я влез в систему. Пластиковая обмотка расплавилась, когда меня ударило током. Мы даже не сдвинулись.

\- Но… как это возможно?

\- Мой народ был гениален, они собаку съели на управлении временем и пространством. Они могли изменять их по своему усмотрению – например, сделать башню больше внутри, - он заметил выражение замешательства на лице Уилла. – Просто представь, что пространство – это лист бумаги. Мы находимся в углу А, а вершина лестницы – в углу Б. Бежать из угла А в угол Б – это вполне логично и осуществимо. Однако если повелители времени воздействуют на саму ткань пространства, изогнут угол А и соединят его с точкой В где-нибудь между точками А и Б, получится замкнутый круг, своеобразная червоточина. Начав из точки А, ты придешь в точку А, и будешь бесконечно ходить кругами, но никогда не достигнешь вершины лестницы. Вот об этом и предупреждали надписи. Вот как они держат здесь пленника. Он не может спуститься по лестнице, и никто не может подняться, чтобы освободить его.

\- Но мы-то хотя бы можем спуститься? – спросил Уилл.

Доктор покачал головой.

\- Точка А не находится внизу. Она находится где-то в середине этой проклятой лестницы.

\- Но должен же быть способ, - запаниковал Уилл. – Мы же не можем навсегда остаться здесь.

\- Надо просто найти точку соприкосновения, – пробормотал Доктор. – Точное место, где соединяются точки А и В. Я могу попробовать прорвать в нем дыру, через которую мы выйдем. Вот только…

\- Только что?

\- Она может быть крошечной, - Доктор вздохнул и опустился на колени. – Она может оказаться практически незаметной. Просто микроскопическое пятнышко, скрывающееся буквально в воздухе между «здесь» и «нигде». Может оказаться, что её невозможно найти.

\- Значит, нам крышка, - подытожила Аурелия.

\- Нет, если… если мы сможем использовать что-то, что связывает нас с внешним миром, - Доктор снова вскочил на ноги, его глаза светились решимостью. – Кабели уходят наверх, но их я использовать не могу – они запечатаны с тех пор, как я попытался восстановить сигнал. Так что еще можно использовать? Думай! Доктор, ДУМАЙ! Что еще тут есть?

Мастер.

Мастер – его связь.

\- Доктор? – Уилл подошел к нему, но Доктор коснулся пальцем его губ и зашипел.

\- Нет, не надо! Ни звука.

Он понимал, что шансы мизерные. Он даже не знал наверняка, что в этой башне держали именно Мастера, не знал, жив ли тот еще. Он несколько раз пробовал уловить его присутствие с тех пор, как они вошли сюда, но до сих пор ему не удавалось почувствовать даже самого слабого запаха. Но, возможно, ему стоило полагаться не только на свое обоняние.

Он закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Там, скрытый за беспорядочным шумом, в который сливалось биение сердец его спутников и шорох насекомых, передвигающихся между камнями на своих паучьих лапках, за стуком воды, капающей из трубопровода, и электрическим гудением спящих кабелей, смотрящих свои электрические сны, в том самом месте, в трех шагах от него, где поврежденный кабель пересекал еще один, создавая Х-образный узор. Он исходил оттуда. Слабый стук, знакомый ритм четырех ударов, зовущий его с той стороны сквозь точку соприкосновения.

Он открыл глаза.

\- Нашел.

Он облегченно выдохнул и бросился к нужному месту. Он слышал его. Слышал Мастера. Это уже не было мертвое эхо, отголосок белых звезд. Мастер был здесь, это он посылал сигнал. Он был наверху башни. Он был жив. Чувствуя, как колотятся сердца в груди, как волнение с новой силой разливается по конечностям, он провел звуковой отверткой над невидимой точкой соприкосновения. Ткань реальности вздрогнула и разорвалась, открыв прекрасную голубую оболочку, озарив Доктора мягким светом.

\- Вот она, дыра в пространстве! – крикнул он. Внезапно звук стал намного громче. Он уже походил на звон, словно что-то билось об металл. – Проходите, быстро! Он не будет открыт вечно.

Он проводил Аурелию и Уилла через портал, а затем и сам прыгнул сквозь голубую оболочку.

 

 **8.**  
Кеды Доктора едва коснулись пола – и портал за ним закрылся, сужаясь и сужаясь, пока совсем не растворился, оставив после себя лишь едва заметный след. Они оказались в хорошо освещенной комнате с куполообразным потолком, на самом верху лестницы. В центре ее находилась круглая платформа, соединенная с тем местом, где они стояли, узким каменным мостом. Доктор взглянул в пропасть. Отсюда невозможно было увидеть дно – его закрывал рой белых облаков, создававших дурацкое ощущение, будто бы они добрались до рая. В центре стояли огромные металлические подмостки. Их железные ножки были привинчены к полу большими болтами, а сверху на длинных цепях, перекинутых через край платформы, висела большая клетка. Она легко покачивалась из стороны в сторону, издавая жуткий скрипящий звук.

\- Что это за странный звук, как будто удары? – пробормотала Аурелия. Они с Уиллом тоже его услышали. Он исходил из подвешенной клетки.

Провода, расположенные на стенах, сходились в центре купола и собирались в один большой кабель, свисавший вниз и исчезавший в клетке. Доктор побежал вперед. Почему-то, вся эта обстановка вызывала в нем воспоминания о тех днях, когда Мастер держал его в маленькой птичьей клетке.

За решетками, проржавевшими настолько, что казались черными, на дне клетки лежал человек.

Его тело казалось почти прозрачным. Грудь состояла из одних ребер, скулы резко выделялись на лице, а глаза провалились. Он был покрыт засохшей грязью. Последние обрывки одежды, которая когда-то покрывала его тело, сгнили много лет назад. Цепи, проведенные через круглые кольца, прицепленные к платформе, были закреплены на его жестоко израненных щиколотках и запястьях. С ужасом Доктор заметил, что тяжелый металлический ошейник, закрепленный на шее пленника, прорезал кожу и врезался в мышечную ткань. Основной кабель спускался и подключался к ошейнику, соединенному проводами с разъемом, вживленным в его шею.

Его глаза были закрыты, словно он спал, но его голова качалась из стороны в сторону и билась о грязную решетку на дне клетки.

Доктор присел на корточки рядом с ним.

\- Мастер? – его сердца остановились. Как долго его держали здесь? Как долго он страдал? – Мастер? Ты меня слышишь?

\- Пожалуйста, пусть он прекратит, - прошептала Аурелия, заметив влажную дорожку крови, стекающую по его виску. – Я этого не вынесу. Доктор, пусть он прекратит.

Доктор бросился ко входу в клетку и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Он забрался внутрь и, опираясь руками и коленями о грязный пол, подполз к Мастеру. Придерживая его голову, чтобы он перестал калечить себя, он наклонился, почти касаясь губами его лба.

\- Мастер. Я здесь, - прошептал он. – Я вернулся.

Он внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, но равнодушное выражение лица его друга, граничащее со ступором, не изменилось.

\- Ты слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, Мастер. Пожалуйста.

Это была его вина. Ну почему он не нашел его раньше? Почему он был таким неудачником? Все эти люди, которых он спас, эти невероятные вещи, которые он совершил, все эти планеты и звезды, которые все еще оставались на своих местах благодаря ему, какой прок от них, если он не мог спасти Мастера от самоуничтожения?

\- Он не может тебе ответить.

Готовый разрыдаться, Доктор поднял взгляд на человека, неожиданно появившегося перед ним. На нем было его пальто и его пиджак, его кеды и его брюки. Он выглядел в точности как он.

\- Он даже тебя не слышит, - продолжил он. – Нервные окончания, отвечающие за органы чувств, повреждены.

\- К-кто ты такой? – Доктор нахмурился. А потом заметил Нила, машущего ему с той стороны решетки. Двое товарищей бросились к нему. Не в силах сдержать радость, они крепко сжимали его в объятиях.

\- Но к-как?

\- Все в порядке, Доктор! – объяснил Нил. – Это голограмма, управляющая этим местом. Я чуть не упал в ту яму, но он меня спас.

\- Я не совсем голограмма, - разъяснил другой Доктор. – Если быть точным, я программа, принимающая голографическую форму. И я не управляю этим местом. Хотя хотел бы. Все контролирует мой Мастер.

\- Твой мастер?

Другой Доктор кивнул в сторону пленника, лежавшего без сознания в его руках. 

\- Он управляет этим местом. Если это можно назвать так, учитывая его состояние, - он уставился на Доктора взглядом, который можно было бы назвать лишь восхищенным и обожающим. – Ты, должно быть, Доктор. Я очень рад наконец с тобой встретиться. Думаю, ты заметил, что мой Мастер создал меня по твоему подобию.

Он схватил руку Доктора и потряс ее с энтузиазмом.

\- Это такая честь, сэр. В воспоминаниях моего Мастера я видел так много благих дел, которые ты совершил. Конечно, он ненавидел тебя за них, но так как моя матрица личности основана на твоем характере, я могу лишь поаплодировать твоим неутомимым героическим подвигам.

\- Мастер, ОН создал тебя?

\- Да, - ответил другой Доктор с широченной улыбкой.

\- Почему он создал ТЕБЯ? – выпалил Доктор. – В смысле, без обид, но я думал, что он ненавидит меня.

\- Да, ну… это не так, - другой Доктор умолк, явно смущенный вопросом. – Знаешь, я заботился о нем последние 1445 лет, и я до сих пор не уверен, что он обо мне думает. В смысле, о _тебе_. 

Он нервно подпрыгнул на носках.

\- Но ты ему нужен, в этом я уверен.

Он присел рядом с Доктором на корточки, видя его горе.

\- А сейчас ты нужен ему как никогда.

\- Это ты с ним сделал?

Другой Доктор мрачно покачал головой.

\- Тогда кто? – спросил Доктор со все возрастающей яростью в голосе. – Почему он весь в проводах? Кто посадил его на цепь как собаку и запер в этой чертовой клетке?

\- Я не знаю, кто запер его тут. Когда это случилось, меня здесь не было, а он всегда скрывает от меня эту часть своих воспоминаний. Может быть, он забыл об этом из-за своего безумия, а может быть – специально вырвал из своей памяти. С ним никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, - он озабоченно взглянул на Мастера. – Эти провода – его идея. Они были еще до того, как он создал меня. Это часть его системы жизнеобеспечения. Благодаря им он пережил все эти сотни лет. Но он не предусмотрел того, что его физическая форма истощится.

Он перевел взгляд вверх, на бесчисленные змеи кабелей, пролегавшие под потолком.

\- Он пытался не сойти с ума, создав симуляцию, которая будет занимать его мозг – фальшивую реальность, которую сможет контролировать и в которую сможет сбежать. Это было самое разумное, что он мог сделать перед лицом двух тысяч лет, в которых компанию ему могли составить лишь его собственные кошмары.

\- Хочешь сказать, он создал тебя, чтобы ты не давал ему _сойти с ума_?

\- О да, но я провалился, позорно провалился, - другой Доктор вздохнул. – Это связано с чем-то, что вы двое пережили, когда были детьми на Галлифрее – это заставляет его доверять тебе больше всех во Вселенной. Он доверяет тебе даже свою собственную жизнь. Он выбрал именно тебя в качестве своего хранителя, зная, что однажды его разум начнет его подводить, и ему понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы помочь ему выжить.

\- И как долго он в таком состоянии? – спросил Доктор, чувствуя, как слова другого Доктора тяжелым камнем ложатся на плечи.

\- Двести, может быть, двести сорок лет. Здесь нет смысла считать дни, они все сливаются в недели, а недели – в годы. В последний раз, когда он сохранял рассудок и говорил что-то, что имело смысл… - другой Доктор на мгновение умолк и посмотрел в сторону. 

\- Это было так давно, я даже не помню, когда он сказал это. Но я помню, как он посмотрел на меня таким взглядом, - он посмотрел на Доктора. – Он знал. Он все еще понимал, что с ним происходит, он понимал, что каждая частица у него внутри отключается, что он медленно умирает. Ему было так страшно умирать в одиночестве, но он не хотел этого показывать – тебе.

\- Что он тебе сказал?

\- Он сказал, что прощает меня. За то, что я ушел.

Доктор сглотнул тяжелый комок, застрявший в горле.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Я ни разу не смог последовать за ним в эту особенную часть его прошлого. Он прячет от меня и ее тоже, - виртуальный Доктор помолчал, внимательно глядя на слезы, стекающие по щекам Доктора. – Но, похоже, для тебя это что-то значит.

\- Это моя вина, - признался Доктор. – Я должен был остаться с ним. Он нуждался во мне, а я убежал, бросил его одного, наедине с этими барабанами, терзавшими его разум. Я должен был остаться, но не мог, потому что… потому что был напуган. Мастер был прав. Я трус. И никогда не был никем иным. А теперь…

Голос Доктора прервался из-за рыданий. Он качал Мастера на руках.

\- А теперь, возможно, тебе пора остановиться, перестать быть трусом и сделать то, что ты должен был - помочь ему.

Доктор смахнул слезы и взглянул на своего цифрового клона.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Как я могу ему помочь теперь?

\- Он еще не потерян. Не совсем. Ты все еще можешь связаться с ним. Здесь, - другой Доктор дотронулся до его лба. – За все эти годы я много раз пытался вернуть его. Я сам писал программы, пробовал каждую комбинацию, которая была доступна моей кодовой матрице, чтобы помощь ему прийти в себя. Я пробовал показывать ему воспоминания, наиболее благотворные для него, мемуары его отца, дни, которые он провел с тобой в Академии. Но все было бесполезно, он сопротивлялся каждой возможности восстановиться, разрушал каждый шанс на освобождение. С каждой моей попыткой спасти его он все глубже погружался в самые ужасные уголки своей памяти, и в итоге все стало только хуже. Последняя программа, последняя попытка спасти его, обернулась настоящей катастрофой. После этого он оказался в единственном месте, которое позволил ему разум.

Он молча посмотрел на своего создателя. Как и его живой двойник, он винил себя за то, что подвел его, и при мысли об этом, его сердца каждый раз сжимались.

\- Знаешь, он не верит, что заслуживает лучшего, - сказал он после долгого молчания. – Его гложет чувство вины. Оно не позволяет ему увидеть пути к освобождению.

Он повернулся к Доктору. Все эти годы он беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как Мастер проваливался все глубже, как безумие все больше захватывает его душу, пока от него не осталась лишь пустая оболочка. Он не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось.

\- Я пытался, - объяснил он, пытаясь оправдать свои провалы. – Я правда пытался. Я испробовал все, что было в моих силах. Но я всего лишь программа, составленная из нулей и единиц, существующая в кодирующей матрице с ограниченными возможностями. Но ты – ты мой живой образец. Настоящий Доктор, из плоти и крови. Возможности твоего разума… _безграничны_. Я знаю это – я видел, на что способен великолепный, но разрушающийся разум моего Мастера.

Он взглянул на Доктора с новым оживленным и решительным блеском в глазах.

\- Только представь, что может сделать для него твой здоровый и блистательный разум, Доктор.


	9. Освобождение

**1.**  
Держа голову Мастера в руках, он придвинулся ближе, почти коснувшись его лба своим. Прежде чем начать, он в последний раз повернулся к своему цифровому клону.

\- Береги остальных, - приказал он.

Другой Доктор молча кивнул.

Доктор позволил своему разуму слиться с разумом Мастера.

Он был готов к тому, что войдет в мир хаоса, в мир симуляции, искаженной безумием Мастера.

Там, на Земле, на забытых богом свалках, где Мастер умолял его услышать барабаны в своей голове, он уже побывал в его разуме. Зная, до какой степени дошло его безумие, он боялся увидеть его, но был слишком слаб, чтобы вырваться. Ужасы, которые он узнал о Мастере в тот день, до сих пор преследовали его. Доктор спустился в грязную яму развращенности, логово невменяемого жестокого чудовища, которое не заботилось и не могло заботиться ни о чем и ни о ком в мире. Безумная, изломанная душа, которая, оказавшись в конце времен, может смеяться, наблюдая за уничтожением Вселенной. А позади всего этого были барабаны. Всегда только барабаны. Мерзкий четырехкратный стук, врезавшийся в разум Мастера и ставший его единственной целью жизни.

Но это было тогда.

Теперь же все изменилось.

Доктор в одиночестве шел по заброшенной клинике для душевнобольных, по длинному коридору с виниловыми полами грязно-зеленого цвета и бесконечным рядом дверей вдоль стен. Ему не нужно было открывать их, чтобы понять, что комнаты пусты. Цифровой Доктор уже объяснил ему, что вернул симуляцию к той точке, где Мастер все еще сохранял разум, но ему пришлось максимально упростить строение этой вселенной, иначе он не смог бы поддерживать ее. Он также обратил внимание на то, что беспокойный разум Мастера не позволит ей просуществовать долго, и потому у Доктора было мало времени.

Дойдя до последней двери в конце коридора, он наконец почувствовал его. Словно слабую вибрацию воздуха после летней грозы. Он отпер дверь и вошел внутрь.

Он оказался в пустой комнате в побеленными стенами. В углу сжалась одинокая фигура, одетая в больничный халат. Он прятал лицо в коленях, обняв руками голову и в отчаянии вцепившись пальцами в коротко остриженные волосы.

\- Мастер?

Ответа не было, но его ладони вздрогнули, начав отбивать по затылку четырехкратный ритм.

\- Мастер? – он подошел ближе.

\- Зачем? – прошептал Мастер, глядя в темноту. – Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Что сделал? – мягко спросил Доктор и присел рядом на корточки.

\- Зачем ты все поменял? – он взглянул на него сквозь ладони.

\- Я не менял. Это другой Доктор, - он не был уверен, что Мастер понимает все, что он ему говорит, но, к его облегчению, Мастер хотя бы отреагировал. Он опустил руки и наконец открыл лицо.

\- Я Доктор. Настоящий, - сказал он почти смущенно. – Кощей, это я, Тета.

Взгляд Мастера дрогнул, отразив нечто похожее на узнавание – по крайней мере, Доктор на это надеялся.

\- Не может быть, - сказал он, уставившись на него не моргая. Треснутые губы медленно растянулись в безумной улыбке. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Это не ты.

\- Это я, - мягко повторил Доктор. – Это правда я.

Мастер яростно покачал головой.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет. Не может этого быть. Не смей притворяться им!

Он наклонился вперед, коснувшись его лба своим, закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах Доктора. Болезненная близость, ощущение его присутствия ставили его изломанный разум в замешательство и вызывали новые мучения, терзавшие его сердца. Его глаза распахнулись, когда он отшатнулся от Доктора.

\- Не может быть, - жалобно проговорил он, отворачиваясь к стене и снова пряча лицо. – Не может быть… чтобы это был ты.

\- Мастер. Это я. Это правда я. Я пересек всю Вселенную, чтобы найти тебя. Я использовал оставленную тобой белую звезду, и она привела меня сюда.

\- Ты – всего лишь цифры. Единицы и нули. Нули и единицы. Другой Доктор. Другой Доктор ушел. Ты ушел давным-давно.

\- Но я вернулся. За тобой. Мастер, ты должен очнуться. Одни небеса знают, как ты выживал все эти годы, но сейчас ты должен пойти со мной. Я выведу тебя из этой башни. Я тебя освобожу.

\- Освободишь? – спросил он, словно не понимая значения этого слова.

\- Ты пленник. Не здесь, не только в этом ненастоящем мире, в этой больнице. Все это – лишь твое неумолимое воображение, пытающееся справиться с чувством вины. Ты заперт в башне. Помнишь ту темную башню из нашей молодости, в которую старейшины отправляли тебя, если ты в чем-то провинился? Она похожа на нее, она выглядит абсолютно точно так же. Я не знаю только, кто запер тебя здесь. Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось. Но, ради всего святого, прости меня. Мне очень жаль, что я не добрался сюда раньше. Дай мне сделать для тебя хоть это. Позволь мне помочь.

\- Ты не сможешь мне помочь, - тихо сказал он.

\- Почему?

\- Никто не может. Даже настоящий Доктор.

Мастер посмотрел Доктору в глаза. И этот взгляд… Доктора неожиданно поразило, как он изменился с того последнего раза, когда он его видел. Ненависть, ярость и мстительность исчезли. Да, он все еще был безумен, напуган и слишком упрям, чтобы признать это, но была в нем и какая-то ясность ума, грусть и спокойствие – словно перед ним был осужденный, подчинившийся своей судьбе. А затем он заметил. Барабанный бой в голове его друга – исчез.

\- Мастер, где барабаны? – с беспокойством спросил он.

Мастер поднял брови и посмотрел на потолок.

\- Да, здесь очень тихо, правда? Всегда так тихо.

\- Это нелепо. Они должны быть здесь. Я слышал их. Эти четыре удара – они были выжжены в твоем разуме. Твоя болезнь, какой бы сильной она ни была, не могла просто стереть их. Их невозможно забыть – Рассилон об этом позаботился. Где же они?

Мастер с горечью сжал руками голову, закрывая ладонями уши.

\- Что такое? – Доктор озабоченно посмотрел на него. – Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.

\- Вырезали их.

\- Что?

\- Они вырезали их. Отрезали, раскромсали и вырвали у меня из головы, - пробормотал Мастер, качаясь вперед-назад. – Я больше не слышу их. Я не могу.

Тоска прорезалась в его голосе:

\- Почему они сделали это? Я не понимаю.

\- Кто? – спросил Доктор. – Мастер, кто сделал это с тобой? Кто забрал у тебя барабаны?

\- Это же был дар, - продолжал Мастер, не замечая на все возрастающую тревогу Доктора. – Достойный меня. Барабаны сказали мне это. Зачем они забрали их?

Сердца Доктора окаменели, когда он понял, что Мастер пытался сказать ему.

\- Старейшины повелителей времени. Они это с тобой сделали? – настойчиво проговорил он. – Мастер, ты должен мне сказать. Иначе я не смогу тебе помочь. Расскажи, что случилось.

Но Мастер лишь смотрел на него грустными, испуганными глазами. Он словно потерял дар речи.

\- Если не можешь сказать – покажи. Покажи, что произошло. Прошу тебя.

Мастер не ответил, но после долгого молчания стена за ним вдруг осыпалась, вскрывая оболочку симуляции. Кирпичи валились на пол, создавая большое открытое пространство, из которого в комнату ворвалось яркое, слепящее свечение.

Доктор поднялся и вгляделся в то, что скрывалось за светом, на той стороне – но не смог увидеть ничего, кроме света. Он опустил взгляд на Мастера.

\- Не ходи туда, - взмолился тот слабым голосом. На мгновение разум вернулся к нему. Он вспомнил, что случилось в последний раз, когда он показал кому-то свою истинную сущность. Мысль о том, чтобы впустить туда Доктора, наполняла его ужасом.

\- Я вернусь за тобой.

Мастер тоскливо покачал головой.

\- Нет… не вернешься.

\- Обещаю, - сказал Доктор и, подтвердил свои слова, нарисовав в воздухе два креста напротив своих сердец. Затем он ступил в воспоминания Мастера.

 

 **2.**  
Он увидел мир глазами Мастера.

Никогда еще Доктор не испытывал такого гнева.

Он нашел барабаны. Они разбухли и превратились в громоподобный грохот, колотящийся внутри головы наподобие тошнотворной мигрени. Как вздутая пульсирующая опухоль, приказывавшая лишь одного – убить. Убить этого мерзавца, разрушившего его жизнь. Убить Лорда Президента – этого напыщенного, высокопарного, тщеславного ублюдка. Этого подлого лицемера, считавшего его больным и недостойным существования, хотя тот сам создал его, превратил в это чудовище и был ответственен за все.

Он считал.

Раз, – и от удара Рассилон отшатнулся назад, к порталу. Угрожающее сияние перчатки погасло – его раненное тело забирало назад свою жизненную энергию.

Два, – и Лорд Президент оказался на коленях, прижимаясь к полу и тяжело дыша в агонии, согревающей сердца Мастера.

Три. Портал закрылся за ними. Доктор, особняк Нейсмитов, Земля – все исчезло в слепящей белизне. На лице Рассилона отразился ужас, когда он понял, что вместе с ними исчезла и их последняя надежда выжить.

У него оставалось так мало сил. Его тело было измотано, оно едва могло поддерживать физическую форму. Он взглянул на свои дрожащие руки. Кожа мерцала, обнажая кости. А затем боль прорезала его, словно удар ножа. Еще один удар. Только бы продержаться еще немного.

Даже если это его убьет.

Он выстрелил – и это был заряд не только его последней жизненной энергии. В нем заключался весь его гнев и вся его боль. «Пожалуйста, - молил он, - все, чего я прошу – отмщения».

Тогда все это могло закончиться.

Четыре.

Волна чистой энергии ударила Рассилона в сердца, и всю свою оставшуюся силу Мастер положил на то, чтобы заставить их остановиться. Лицо Лорда Президента побелело. Глаза закатились.

Так близко. Он был так болезненно близко к развязке.

Мучительная боль пронизала все его тело. Она разрывала его от затылка до пальцев ног, выкачивая самые последние силы. Согнувшись вдвое и хватая ртом воздух, он упал на колени. Гнев заглушила жестокая боль, она курсировала по его венам, словно поток из крохотных иголок. Мастер лежал на полу и смотрел, как из темноты появляются солдаты и бросаются к раненному Лорду Президенту.

Он закрыл глаза.

_Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пусть он умрет._

Он услышал резкий вздох Рассилона, наполняющего легкие воздухом, а затем – вздох облегчения его последователей.

Мастер втянул воздух и подавил подступившие слезы.

Его тело было совсем разбито, неизлечимо искалечено.

Над ним нависло лицо Рассилона. Несправедливо! Как быстро восстановился этот змееподобный ублюдок! Вся эта ярость и самопожертвование ради достижения хотя бы малой толики правосудия не оставили ему на память ни одного шрама. А сам Мастер умирал. Плоть исчезла с его пальцев, открыв белые кости, его пронизывала боль, словно миллионы лезвий срезали мускулы и перерубали сухожилия. Рассилон холодно смотрел на него. Он поднял свой посох и со всей силы обрушил его на кисть умирающего Мастера. Тот издал крик боли, его тело содрогнулось.

\- Ты мерзкое, отвратительное животное, - прошипел Рассилон, не в силах больше скрывать ярость под своей тонкой аристократической маской. Он плюнул Мастеру в лицо. – Ты… ты и Доктор. Вы УНИЧТОЖИЛИ НАС!

Они вытащили его погибающее тело на балкон, выходящий во двор. Оглушенный болью, ослепленный резким светом и окруженный какофонией голосов, он лишь смутно осознавал, что Рассилон обращался к встревоженной толпе, собравшейся у подножия башни.

Лорд Президент поднял посох к горящему оранжевому небу.

\- Связь с Землей разрушена!

Толпа испустила отчаянный вопль. Рассилон продолжал, стараясь сохранить самообладание до самого конца:

\- Нам не избежать нашей судьбы. Сегодня черный день. Сегодня Галлифрей погибнет. Никто из нас не выживет.

Поднялся хаос. Люди бежали прочь от башни Цитадели, отчаянно стремясь попасть домой. Другие, парализованные страхом и готовые разрыдаться, напротив, цеплялись за стражников. Семьи обнимали своих любимых, шепча друг другу слова прощания. Но были и те, кто был зол и не готов покинуть мир, не удовлетворив чувство несправедливости своей короткой и жестокой жизни. Они должны были найти и убить козла отпущения.

\- Лорд президент, - крикнул кто-то старейшине. – Кто это, кого поймали ваши стражники?

Рассилон повернулся к Мастеру, лицо которого уже смертельно побледнело.

\- Это, - сказал он, и в его голосе было столько злобы, что было странно, как он умудряется держать его под контролем. – Это бесчестное чудовище, приговорившее Галлифрей. Мастер ответственен за уничтожение связи. Он – тот, кто обрек нас всех на смерть.

Из толпы донеслись крики ярости.

\- Это правда?

\- Это Мастер? Тот порочный ребенок, сошедший с ума и убивший собственного отца?

\- Убить его! Убить это чудовище!

\- Нет! Пусть он страдает!

\- Пусть он сгорит!

Рассилон внимательно наблюдал за разъяренной толпой, требующей крови Мастера. В их действиях не было ни чистоты, ни жалости, ни гордости. Казалось, в этих последних днях Войны повелители времени наконец потеряли волю к жизни и сошли с ума.

\- Похоже, они хотят, чтобы ты остался, - холодно констатировал он. – Хотя бы, чтобы ты успел за все заплатить.

Он схватил Мастера за подбородок рукой, закованной в латную рукавицу. Голубой металл засветился.

\- Я могу понять их слепую кровожадность. Почему именно ты, ТЫ должен быть единственным из нас, кто умрет спокойной смертью, пока другие, более достойные, чем ты, будут гореть?

Лорд Президент коснулся ладонью в перчатке груди своего пленника. Глаза Мастера резко распахнулись, когда жизненная энергия Рассилона хлынула в его умирающее тело.

\- Останься с нами, лорд Мастер, - сказал старейшина ехидным и мстительным тоном. – Останься и ГОРИ с нами!

 

 **3.**  
Он восстановил его.

Мерзкий ублюдок восстановил его. Как раз за миг до того, как Доктор выдернул вилку из розетки и отправил всех существующих зловонных далеков и повелителей времени к своим создателям, как раз перед тем, как он убил их всех с помощью пылающего огненного моря.

Но этого было мало. Даже в таких безумных условиях это означало нормальную смерть. Нет, он должен был страдать, потому что смог действительно вывести Рассилона из себя. Неважно, что связь разрушил Доктор, а не он. Доктор был недосягаем для пыток, способных удовлетворить извращенную садистскую натуру Лорда Президента. Зато был он. Это должен был быть Мастер, и Рассилон, всемогущий Лорд Президент, самый великий представитель его расы, мог сделать с ним что угодно. Он мог заставить Мастера пожалеть, что в той темной пустой комнате он не умер немного быстрее.

Рассилон запечатал его душу в его плоти и костях, сплавил его сущность с ненавистным ему телом. Мастер уже не мог регенерировать. Но он способен был исцеляться. Его раны зарастали почти так же быстро, как солдаты наносили их. Ушибы и синяки в считанные часы из красных превращались в черные, а затем – в фиолетовые. Сломанные кости срастались на глазах. Кошмарные глубокие раны от хлыста успевали затянуться, пока стражники снимали с него цепи и тащили назад, к Рассилону, ждавшему его на вершине башни.

В этот раз все повторилось. 

Они бросили его к ногам Лорда Президента. Заплывшими глазами он наблюдал, как тот приближается.

\- Ты все еще с нами, лорд Мастер?

Мастер закашлялся и сплюнул на пол комок свернувшейся крови, сочащейся из разбитого носа и попадающей в рот.

\- Подозреваю, при всех этих болезненных обстоятельствах тело с ускоренной способностью к исцелению – это скорее проклятье, чем благословение.

Он посмотрел на Мастера и с удовольствием отметил страх, мелькнувший в глазах молодого повелителя времени.

Рассилон придвинулся к нему, скривив губы в отвращении.

\- Я бессмертен. Что еще может случиться, если я восстановлю повелителя времени? Даже такого больного мелкого червя, как ты.

Мастер слабо втянул воздух, не в силах издать ни звука.

\- Подумай, что случится, когда Доктор воспользуется Моментом? Что, по-твоему, станет с печально известным дитя Галлифрея? – ледяная жестокая улыбка тронула его губы. – Поразмышляй над этим, пока твой разум еще тебе служит. Будет ли он гореть вечно, или обратится в пепел – и его сознание, запертое в мертвой материи, разлетится по Вселенной? Будет ли это легкое облачко пыли способно удержать хоть одну слабую мысль? Будет ли оно знать, во что превратилось? Как думаешь, лорд Мастер?

Впервые с тех пор, как они прошли сквозь портал, Мастер увидел страх, сжигающий Лорда Президента под прикрытием его хладнокровия.

Рассилон, единственный по-настоящему бессмертный повелитель времени в мире, боялся умереть, потому что для него смерть не означала конец. Если бы повелители времени когда-нибудь создали религию и изобрели такие понятия как Бог, ангелы и демоны, ад и рай, то существование, на которое Рассилон был обречен после гибели Галлифрея, было бы ужаснее вечных адских мук.

И Рассилон решил разделить свою кошмарную судьбу с Мастером.

\- Я ожидал, что ты поймешь, - сказал Рассилон, наблюдая за тем, как Мастер пытается встать, в ярости сжав кулаки. Но разбитое тело все еще не слушалось его.

\- Кто-то должен заплатить за гибель Галлифрея, за мою гибель, - губы Лорда президента растянулись в жестокой улыбке. – Считай это прощальным подарком. Вместо того, который я собираюсь забрать у тебя.

\- Ч-что?

\- Мой лорд Мастер. Даже после всего, что я с тобой сделал, твое наказание будет неполным. Как можно счесть наказанием возможность разделить судьбу самого благородного повелителя времени, самого великого военачальника времен Войны Времени, отца-основателя Галлифрея? Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду удовлетворен, зная, что глупому, безумному существу, недостойному даже называться повелителем времени, после смерти будет не лучше и не хуже, чем МНЕ? И где тут СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ?

Мастер отшатнулся, когда Рассилон протянул руки и обхватил его голову, вдавив пальцы в кожу по бокам.

\- Ее нет. Если только я сам не восстановлю равновесие. Если только я сам не создам ее. Ты, лорд Мастер, в своем безумии думаешь, что стал барабанами, а барабаны стали тобой. Тебе придется научиться жить без них даже после смерти.

\- Нет! Нет! Не надо! – Мастер силился отползти назад, вырваться из цепкой хватки Рассилона. Но было уже поздно. Рассилон вошел в его разум, врываясь в него словно разъяренный бык, уничтожая все на своем пути к связующему звену, которое когда-то вживил в разум Мастера. Он нашел и, словно стервятник с острыми, как ножи когтями, вырвал его.

\- Лорд дал – Лорд взял, - прошептал Лорд Президент. Он бросил к своим ногам небольшой живой комок – опухоль, поглотившую барабанный бой и медленно растущую в воспаленном мозгу повелителя времени – и наступил на него ногой. Затем он вышел из комнаты, оставив Мастера, катающегося по полу, кричащего и рыдающего как обезумевшее животное.

 

**4.**

Должно быть, оставалось немного.

Пожалуйста, пусть это скорее закончится.

Они заперли его в клетке наверху башни. Они разожгли под ней огонь, и он раскалял железную решетку добела. Ему некуда было деться от жара. Они посадили его на цепь словно собаку, и где бы он ни касался этого адского пламени, его кожа вздувалась пузырями величиной с апельсины и растворялась. Жуткие ожоги покрывали его колени, ноги, стопы, руки и ладони – везде, где они были обнажены. Кружась и корчась от боли, он перекатывался из одного угла клетки в другой, словно обезумевшая лабораторная крыса, стремящаяся сбежать от огня. Лоскуты сгоревшей кожи отрывались от плоти и приставали к решетке, где вскоре превращались в сажу.

Боль, которую он испытывал, была невыносимой, сводила с ума.

Тошнотворный запах его собственной горящей плоти заполнял его ноздри.

Краем глаза он заметил Рассилона, наблюдавшего за этим садистским наказанием сквозь почерневшие прутья решетки. Его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме хладнокровия и беспощадности. И, хотя губы его не двигались, Мастер громко и отчетливо слышал мысли Рассилона.

_Справедливость, лорд Мастер._

Его серые немигающие глаза горели во тьме. Именно этот образ Рассилона, его жестокого создателя, навсегда закрепился в памяти Мастера.

_СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ._

Но жар отнимал даже зрение, и ненавистный повелитель времени исчез, словно поглощенный тьмой.

Он остался один, но мучения продолжались.

Он кричал, пока голосовые связки не разлетелись на лоскуты. От чудовищных ран он должен был умереть – но его плоть снова и снова исцеляла сама себя. Бессмертие Рассилона превратилось в проклятье, в самую жестокую, самую безобразную пытку. Он мечтал лишь об одном – чтобы Доктор сделал то, что должен был сделать, чтобы покончить с этим. Стер Галлифрей с лица небес и превратил его измученное тело в атомы, разлетающиеся по холодному бескрайнему пространству космоса. Ему было все равно, во что он превратится, только бы прекратился этот иссушающий, разъедающий тело жар.

Он не знал, сколько ему пришлось терпеть эти муки, но в конце их был голос. Женский голос, добрый и мудрый, зовущий его.

Перед глазами все расплывалось, и, оглушенный болью, он мог видеть лишь фигуру, облаченную в красное. За ней толпились другие. Затем клетка зашевелилась.

Его отодвинули от огня.

Кто-то снял с него цепи, открыл дверь и вытащил его наружу. Он рухнул на пол. Прикосновение сырого камня к ободранной и обожженной коже было похоже на долгожданный и милосердный дождь в полуденный зной, оно усмиряло боль.

\- Лорд Мастер.

Голос был неожиданно знакомым. Он медленно приходил в сознание, и его мечущийся, размытый взгляд выловил лицо пожилой женщины. Для Мастера, так долго беспредельно страдавшего, это было лицо самого милосердного из ангелов.

Он попытался заговорить, но треснувшие губы отзывались болью, а голос был хриплым и почти беззвучным.

Женщина опустилась рядом с ним на колени. Ее лицо было старым и таким мудрым. Ее серо-зеленые глаза глядели на него с добротой и состраданием. Он тихо застонал, когда она коснулась его лба, пытаясь его успокоить.

\- Все хорошо, - прошептала она, прислушиваясь к его мыслям.

Но мысль у него была лишь одна. Одно ненавистное имя, малиново-красной вспышкой мелькавшее в его разуме.

_РАССИЛОН._

Она посмотрела на него.

\- Лорд Президент закрылся в своем склепе и ждет своего конца. Но многие из советников-Лордов не стали даже ждать. Они были напуганы тем, что надвигается на нас, и забрали собственные жизни. Цитадель покинута, остались лишь мы.

Он моргнул. Окружающий мир медленно приобретал очертания, и он заметил небольшую группу повелителей времени позади. Их лица были скрыты тенью, но украшенные ярко-малиновые мантии выдавали в них членов совета. Он снова перевел на нее взгляд. Что-то было в его милосердном ангеле. Казалось, он знал ее. Знал давным-давно.

\- Мне жаль, что мы допустили, чтобы все это произошло с тобой. Но до сих пор мы были бессильны.

Преодолевая боль, он все же попытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы поговорить с ней.

 _Он сказал, что я разделю с ним его судьбу. Что я буду гореть вечно, что мой разум будет заперт во прахе_. Мастер смотрел на нее расширенными от ужаса глазами.

\- У Галлифрея жестокий господин. Рассилон запер тебя в этой башне, потому что хотел, чтобы ты горел и страдал. Последний акт мщения, последняя расплата с человеком, который, как он считал, отнял у него все.

Чувствуя страх и отчаяние в сердцах Мастера, она успокаивающе погладила его по волосам.

\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь. Я знаю, как ты напуган. Но ты не должен отчаиваться. Это будет конец для нас, но не для тебя. Рассилон ошибся в тебе – ты не просто его жертва, ты не пешка в его игре за восстановление контроля над своей обреченной судьбой. Мой лорд Мастер, твоя судьба не заключена ни в сводящем с ума четырехкратном барабанном бое, ни в светящемся сердце треснувшей белой звезды.

Она мягко взяла его обожженную руку. Сотни образов пронеслись в сознании Мастера – они были хрупкими, но сильными, словно взмах крыльев бабочки, попавшей в бурю. Он увидел одинокого пленника, запертого в темной башне, погребенной глубоко в алмазном озере. Затем – черную планету с малиновым небом, исчезающую в черной дыре. Он увидел старика, который был с Доктором в особняке Нейсмитов, и женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами и соответствующим темпераментом, армию солдат-джудунов и мужчину в сером костюме с кобальтово-синими глазами, взгляд которых проникает в душу. Он увидел древнеримский пир с тремя сестрами, ругающимися между собой и помешивающими человеческие кости в огромном котле, и женщину с ярко-зелеными глазами, протягивающую ему косу с лезвием, искривленным и настолько тонким, что оно казалось почти прозрачным. И через все эти видения одно – он бежал.

Бежал с Доктором.

Ее рука отпрянула, и видения будущего прекратились. Он взглянул на нее, окончательно сбитый с толку этим откровением.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Вот видишь, лорд Мастер. Есть повод сохранять надежду. Твоя история не окончится здесь. Добрый Доктор – он этого не допустит, - она обернулась на остальных. – Давным-давно было предсказано, что в этот день мы умрем. Но наша смерть не будет трусливой и напрасной, как смерть Лорда Президента и других членов совета. Высокомерие и эгоистичность Рассилона больше никому не принесут страданий.

Она медленно поднялась на ноги.

\- Мы не можем освободить тебя, - сказала она с сожалением. – И не можем остановить Доктора и не дать ему прекратить Войну Времени и уничтожить нас. Но мы все еще можем спасти тебя, Мастер. Мы можем превратить темницу Рассилона в убежище, которое защитит тебя от гибели нашего мира.

Уверенно и величаво она повернулась к оставшимся членам совета.

\- Кристаллы на своих местах, и Ковчег поет свою последнюю песнь, - она подняла в воздух свой посох, и остальные последовали ее примеру.

\- В последний день Войны Времени, этой беспощадной войны, наполненной безумием и алчностью, в которой мы совершили столько зла, пусть то, что мы сделаем, станет нашим искуплением. Пусть наша смерть послужит жертвой созиданию, а не разрушению.

Она решительно взглянула на Мастера сверху вниз. Белая звезда на конце ее посоха засияла, разливая золотой свет.

\- Мы отдадим свои жизни, чтобы поднять Ковчег и запечатать тебя внутри, чтобы ты смог выжить.

Яркий свет вырвался из камня, накрыв ее и ее спутников клубящимися потоками золотой звездной пыли. Шесть одиноких фигур, возвышающихся над ним в малиновых одеяниях, развевающихся на ветру – гордых и величественных, как древние повелители времени. Слабые ручейки голубой плазменной энергии тянулись из груди каждого и вливались в неестественное золотое облако, которое все больше росло и крепчало, пока не превратилось в воронку из чистого, неистового света. Она в последний раз опустила на него взгляд. В глазах ее блестела печаль, но в то же время – и решительность.

\- Прощай, мой лорд Мастер, помни нас. И не позволь нашему существованию и существованию повелителей времени превратиться в бесплодную мечту.

 _Постой…_ Он заставил себя подняться, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на нее. Земля под ним начала неистово трястись.

_Кто ты?_

\- Я была ангелом-хранителем Доктора, - грустная улыбка тронула уголки ее губ. – А теперь буду твоим.

Одинокая слеза скатилась у нее по щеке.

\- Однажды он все-таки придет, и когда это случится, пожалуйста, скажи ему… скажи ему, что… - она запнулась. Другие повелители времени уже исчезли, и из моря белизны было видно лишь одно ее лицо, прекрасное и безмятежное.

 _Что сказать?_ \- спросил он, чувствуя себя обязанным сделать для нее хоть что-нибудь в ответ.

Она покачала головой. Не было необходимости в словах.

\- Он увидит. Он знает.

А потом свет поглотил ее окончательно.

 

 **5.**  
Доктор медленно отступил прочь из разума Мастера.

\- Она спасла тебя, - пробормотал он с болью в сердцах. – Она! Все они отдали свои жизни, чтобы спасти тебя.

Он вернулся в белоснежную камеру в симуляции сумасшедшего дома. Мастер сидел напротив него. Снова прижавшись головой к стене, он смотрел на Доктора расширенными, полными раскаяния глазами.

\- Я не просил ее… Я не понимал, почему она это сделала. И до сих пор не понимаю.

Доктор устремил взгляд на стену. Ее величавый образ, до того как его размыл яркий свет, до сих пор стоял у него перед глазами.

\- Ей не стоило спасать меня, - выдохнул Мастер, не в силах больше прятать свою вину за безумием. – Она могла спасти кого угодно, она могла даже себя запечатать в Ковчеге. Не было смысла спасать меня. Никакого смысла.

\- Она знала, - прошептал Доктор. Его скорбящая душа медленно начинала осознавать произошедшее. – Она знала, что я буду искать тебя.

Он взглянул на своего озабоченного друга.

\- Мастер, - мягко сказал он. – Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Точно не за это. Она все равно погибла бы, даже если бы не использовала свою жизненную силу, чтобы спасти тебя.

Его голос надломился. Он потянулся к Мастеру, но тот стыдливо отпрянул от его прикосновения.

\- Кощей. Все в порядке. Теперь я понимаю. Я знаю, что с тобой произошло. Эта башня – не тюрьма. Это маленький рай, построенный последними членами совета повелителей времени, чтобы сберечь тебя. Они использовали свою жизненную силу и активировали алмазы в озере. Вибрация белых звезд, усиленная Ковчегом, вызвала искажение в ткани реальности – и ты оказался в этом крошечном пузыре, огражденный от бушующего огня и Галлифрея, превращающегося в пепел.

Мастер покачал головой и зажал ладонями уши, стараясь не слушать Доктора.

\- Бессмысленно. Бессмысленно, - бормотал он. – Бессмысленно и бесполезно!

\- Но почему же бесполезно? Разве ты не видел? Мастер, неужели ты не помнишь, что она тебе показала? Тебе суждено было пережить крушение Войны Времени. Тебе суждено было оказаться здесь, со мной.

Мастер поднял взгляд. Их глаза встретились.

Грустная улыбка скользнула по губам Доктора.

\- Да, правильно, ты и я, последние повелители времени.

\- Я не могу, - Мастер снова покачал головой. – Я не могу пойти с тобой.

\- То есть как? – безумное упрямство Мастера внезапно пробудило в нем глубокий страх.

Долгое время Мастер не произносил ни слова. А затем начал декламировать слова, начертанные на входе в башню.

\- «Среди стен этого лабиринта. Здесь спит дитя кошмаров, что живет в одиночестве. Когда падет тьма, его сны выпустят чудовищ из этих проклятых стен. Мы создали его тюрьму, и каждый шаг удаляет от него». 

\- «…Это дитя они уничтожат, если вы попытаетесь его освободить», - закончил за него Доктор, чувствуя, как осознание холодным стальным лезвием входит в сердца. 

\- Предупреждения на входной двери, - прошептал он, пока разум его продолжал разматывать клубок этой ужасающей истины. – Ковчег был создан вокруг тебя. И ты единственный, кто может его поддерживать. Без тебя все сооружение дестабилизируется, и пузырь лопнет. Только благодаря гравитации башни и озера остатки Галлифрея еще не рухнули в прожорливое сердце черной дыры. Поэтому если ты выйдешь из башни и запустишь ее уничтожение…

\- Я умру, - закончил Мастер. Таким ясным его разум не казался за все время их встречи. – И заберу с собой всех болванов, так неудачно оказавшихся здесь в этот момент.

Он бросил на Доктора многозначительный взгляд.

\- Ты это знал, - потрясенно прошептал Доктор. – Цепи у тебя на шее и запястьях. Ты сам это с собой сделал.

\- Я должен был найти способ удержать себя в башне. Мой разум блуждал… моя голова… Доктор, моя голова. Ты не знаешь. Тебя здесь не было. Без барабанов тишина стала такой невыносимой. Я слышал все. Слышал крики всех, кого я убил. Я слышал Редгрейва, Равениуса и других. Я слышал Чанто и Люси. Я слышал отца, его предсмертный шепот. Я слышал тебя, - он взглянул на него глазами, полными слез, вздрагивая всем телом. – Каждую ночь я слышал их крики.

Свет в его глазах погас. Доктор посмотрел на него, и на его лице явственно читалось сострадание и печаль.

Внезапно земля вздрогнула у них под ногами, от стен донесся слабый грохот. Доктор резко повернулся вокруг своей оси и увидел, как беленые стены камеры мигают, словной пойманные в свет бьющей молнии, обнажая пустое черное пространство и равнодушные зеленые линии компьютерной матрицы – самое сердце симуляции. Голос другого Доктора донесся с той стороны. Сначала он едва пробивался сквозь помехи, но постепенно приобретал четкость, громкость и настойчивость.

\- _Доктор! Мы… здесь… повторяю, Доктор! Ты дол… выбираться! Остальные… огромной опасности! Я не могу им помочь! Доктор! Вернись!_

\- Ты должен идти, - заявил Мастер, стараясь говорить твердо.

\- Я не могу, - в тревоге ответил Доктор. – Я не могу просто бросить тебя здесь.

Цифровой Доктор продолжал звать его, умоляя о помощи.

\- Это мой разум. Он разрушает Ковчег. Мой Доктор не сможет защищать твоих драгоценных людей. Ты должен идти.

\- Нет, - Доктор упрямо покачал головой. – Что бы ты ни думал, нам с тобой суждено одно, общее будущее.

Его голос смягчился, превратившись в отчаянную мольбу.

\- Мастер, мы еще пробежим всю Вселенную, бок о бок. Так что я тебя не оставлю. Опять.

К облегчению Доктора, его слова, кажется, оказали благоприятное действие на мрачное настроение Мастера.

\- Я никуда не уйду, - ответил он с едва заметной улыбкой, - в таком состоянии.

Он повернулся к двери.

\- Ты не можешь их бросить. Отведи их на корабль и возвращайся. Я постараюсь сохранить ясный рассудок.

\- Но что если…

\- Ты прав, выход должен быть, - вмешался Мастер прежде, чем Доктор успел возразить. – Я это понял.

С возрожденной надеждой он стал раскачиваться взад-вперед.

\- О, теперь я вижу это так ясно. Доктор, ты здесь. Ты наконец-то здесь. Ты вернулся, как она мне и показывала. Ты, с твоим острым умом, найдешь выход.

Он взглянул на него, из последних сил, из последних остатков разума стараясь выглядеть обнадеженным и здравомыслящим. Доктора, которому Мастер был нужнее чего бы то ни было во Вселенной, было легко обмануть.

\- Конечно! – вздохнул он обрадовано и убежденно. – Я вытащу тебя. Мы выберемся отсюда – вместе.

\- _Доктор, пожалуйста! Ты ни… вернешься! Я не смогу надолго уберечь их от волн страха, проникающих в их мозг! Ты должен вывести их из башни! Доктор!_

\- Я вернусь, - решительно сказал Доктор и бросился к двери.


	10. Chapter 10

**6.**  
Его глаза распахнулись, он вернулся к реальности. Он сидел в клетке, все еще держа находящегося в коме Мастера на руках. Он осторожно опустил его на решетку.

С другого конца комнаты донеслись крики. Сквозь железные прутья он увидел Нила и остальных, окруженных ордами гигантских многоножек, несколькими плотоядными зомби и разъяренной толпой людей среднего возраста. Последние угрожающе размахивали свернутыми стопками бумаги. О фобии Нила, породившей это неожиданное прибавление к волнам страха, Доктор мог лишь догадываться.

\- Доктор! Помоги нам! Пожалуйста! – крикнул молодой ученый, когда его старший коллега, выдающийся и уважаемый на вид, схватил его за руку и оттащил прочь от друзей. Цифровой Доктор попытался вмешаться, но порожденные мозговыми волнами создания проходили сквозь него, будто он был привидением.

\- Доктор! – закричала Аурелия, падая на колени. Перед ней на задних ногах, угрожающе изгибая свои многочисленные изогнутые когти, поднималось огромное членистоногое. – Сделай что-нибудь! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

Доктор выпрыгнул из клетки и побежал к ним, крутя в руках звуковую отвертку и пытаясь расширить фильтр. Затем он поднял ее и нажал на кнопку. Луч голубого плазменного света ворвался в самую гущу кошмарных созданий, стирая их из разума людей.

\- Доктор! – цифровой Доктор резко обернулся. – Ты вернулся! Прости. Я знаю, я обещал, но не смог. Волны страха стали слишком сильны, мне не хватило энергии, чтобы сохранять твердую форму – она вся уходит на поддержание симуляции. Я ничем не мог помочь.

\- Что здесь произошло? – выдохнул Доктор. Звуковая отвертка все еще испускала сигнал, прикрывающий их от мозговых волн, но ее ядро быстро нагревалось. – Почему волны страха набирают силу?

\- Не знаю, но это точно как-то связано с Мастером. Не знаю, что у вас случилось в симуляции, но эти люди теперь в опасности. Ковчег отвергает их, он не остановится, пока все они не сбросятся с лестницы.

\- Значит, им пора убираться отсюда, - твердо сказал Доктор и, схватив Нила и Аурелию, потянул их за собой.

\- Пошли, Уилл! – он шлепнул полубессознательного юношу по лицу. – УИЛЛ! Проснись и пой! Зомби больше нет! Пошли! Я вытащу вас отсюда!

Подталкиваемые Доктором, молодые ученые быстро пришли в себя и поторопились к лестнице. Доктор отрегулировал звуковую отвертку и направил ее на невидимую точку соприкосновения, заставив ее снова показаться. Перегруженное устройство выстрелило несколько сердитых искр и обожгло ему руку. Он поморщился, но удержал его, понимая, что оно может отказать в любую минуту, и времени у них почти не осталось.

\- ВПЕРЕД! Все трое! ПОШЛИ!

Люди прыгнули в синее окно портала. Перед тем как последовать за ними, Доктор повернулся к своему компьютерному двойнику.

\- Я вернусь, как только эти детишки улетят! А ты тем временем не давай ему совершить какую-нибудь глупость. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

Он отвернулся и исчез в синих волнах портала.

 

 **7.**  
Стены и пол в его белоснежной камере вздрагивали, словно при землетрясении. Мастер сидел с опущенной головой, пряча лицо в тени, когда перед ним возник цифровой Доктор.

\- Я сделал как ты сказал, - доложил он с мрачным и беспокойным выражением лица. – Он уводит людей из Ковчега.

\- Я слышал твой зов о помощи. Хорошая работа, - радостно улыбнулся Мастер.

\- Я не понимаю. Почему ты хочешь от него этого? Ты совсем потерял разум? Это так? Мастер, ты никого не можешь выпустить из Ковчега. Им позволили войти, но ты не сможешь выпустить их, не прорвав дыру в защитном поле. Это дестабилизирует все сооружение, ты подвергнешь нас опасности.

\- Тебя это заботит, вот как? – Мастер засмеялся, подняв к нему лицо. – Занимательно. Программа, которая боится умереть больше, чем ее создатель. Я знаю, я не настолько хорош, но это то еще программирование! Я могу себя поздравить.

\- Меня это не заботит. Я боюсь не за себя. Ты сам меня таким создал. Похожим на Доктора, - он с тяжелыми сердцами наблюдал за Мастером, продолжающим истерически хихикать, словно эти слова никак на него не влияли. – Ты всегда так поступаешь, да? Неважно, симуляция это или реальность, ты всегда находишь неприятности на свою голову, саботируешь каждый шанс на достижение счастья, рушишь свою жизнь, не стремясь найти ни спасения, ни искупления…

\- Прекрати! – осек его Мастер. Безумная улыбка сползла с его губ. – Прекрати быть похожим на него!

\- Я не могу. Так же, как ты не можешь перестать винить себя за все, что ты сделал или перестать ненавидеть монстра, в которого превратился, - он в расстройстве запустил пальцы в волосы и внезапно замер, когда до него дошло. – В этом все дело, да? Последний акт наказания. Ты собираешься отправить себя в ад!

\- Я сказал, ПРЕКРАТИ! – разъяренно бросил Мастер. Ни разу эта правда еще не произносилась вслух. Слова его творения резали его, словно ножом.

\- Ты соврал ему. Ты сказал, что он сможет вернуться, когда люди будут в безопасности, потому что знал, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на доброту Доктора, его сочувствие человеческой расе, - Доктор крутился на месте, возводя к потолку глаза, полные слез, изливая свою злость. – О, мой бедный помешанный Мастер! Две тысячи лет одиночества, страдания, безумия и страха. Все ради того, чтобы дождаться этого момента, этого слабого луча света во тьме, и ты вот так просто гасишь его жестокой ложью, потому что считаешь, что больше не вынесешь света. Потому что все еще думаешь, что не достоин милосердия!

Компьютерный Доктор закрыл ладонями лицо, иссеченное слезами. А затем испустил отчаянный крик:

\- Ты ИДИОТ! И я ничего, ничего не могу поделать! Ты мне не позволишь! Мне придется сидеть здесь и смотреть, как ты умираешь!

\- И все же я был бы признателен за небольшую помощь, - тихо произнес Мастер. – Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл дверь для Доктора.

Цифровой Доктор отшатнулся, качая головой.

\- Если я послушаюсь, защита раскроется настежь. Мастер, пожалуйста, у тебя еще есть время, чтобы передумать. Не делай этого!

\- Ты все еще работаешь на меня, не так ли? – настойчиво проговорил Мастер. В его голосе звучало легкое раздражение.

\- Ты просишь меня помочь тебе покончить с собой!

\- Не прошу. Не говори глупостей. Я никогда не прошу, - Мастер посмотрел в глаза своему созданию и на мгновение снова превратился в того самоуверенного Мастера, держащего в своих руках всю власть. – Нет, мой дорогой Доктор. Я требую. Иди. Иди и повинуйся своему Мастеру!

 

 **8.**  
Они бежали по лестнице, а башня вокруг них угрожающе качалась и обсыпалась. Стены словно превратились в картон, до самой сердцевины пропитавшийся водой. Они расползались, все больше и больше теряя свою плотность. Ступени лестницы превратились в смертельные ловушки, обрушивающиеся прямо у них под ногами. Доктор бросил взволнованный взгляд назад и увидел, как целый пролет у них за спиной обрушился с громоподобным грохотом и исчез в бездне.

\- Не оглядывайся! – оборвал он Аурелию, собиравшуюся уже было повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что могло наделать такой чудовищный шум. – Смотри только под ноги и поторапливайся!

Они бросились вперед, а разрушения следовали за ними по пятам. И только когда они наконец достигли нижнего этажа, и Доктор почувствовал твердую основу под ногами, он вздохнул с облегчением. Нил и Доктор подбежали к двери и толкнули ее изо всех сил – но она не поддавалась. Уилл и Аурелия подоспели на помощь, и все четверо стали упираться в нее плечами.

\- Бесполезно, Доктор! Она заперта! – выдавил Нил. – Нам не выйти!

\- И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Уилл. Все трое людей воззрились на Доктора.

\- Все дело в этом замк̀е, - Доктор встревожено взглянул на часы, встроенные в половое покрытие холла. Его ладонь сжалась вокруг звуковой отвертки. Он не мог использовать ее, чтобы разобрать этот сложный механизм. Подобная задача стала бы последней каплей для перегруженного и перегретого устройства – и они окончательно потеряли бы защиту от мозговых волн.

\- Доктор! Смотри! – они все повернулись вслед за указательным пальцем Аурелии и увидели цифрового Доктора, словно из ниоткуда появившегося на лестнице. Его полупрозрачное изображение светилось голубым светом и прерывалось помехами, а вокруг него то и дело рушились фрагменты здания.

\- Мой дорогой Доктор, - сказал компьютерный Доктор и поднял вверх собственную версию звуковой отвертки. – Позволь я помогу тебе с этим.

Он подбросил отвертку в воздух. Голубая проекция пролетела под потолком по широкой дуге, с каждым дюймом все больше превращаясь в твердый серебристый металл. Доктор поймал ее на лету. Цифровая отвертка превратилась в плотную голограмму, обладающую теми же свойствами, что и ее оригинал.

\- О, это гениально! – улыбнулся Доктор. – Хотя мне бы не стоило так говорить – вы, ребята, можете подумать, что я самолюбив.

\- Доктор! – взвизгнула Аурелия, когда огромный кусок лестницы оторвался от стены и рухнул у их ног, всего в паре метров от того места, где они стояли.

\- Точно!

Доктор перепрыгнул обломки и кинулся в середину комнаты, к тикающему механизму, стрелки которого все еще, словно прикованные, указывали на цифру 12. Он вскинул новоприобретенную отвертку и направил луч синего света во внутренности часов. Где-то глубоко внутри, во тьме, среди громадных зубчатых колес, застывших намертво и покрытых слоем пыли, находился крошечный зам̀ок, не позволявший вращаться шестеренкам. Одним метким выстрелом звуковой энергии он отсоединил его от механизма, и тот заработал, с громким скрежетом поворачивая колеса.

Дверь медленно открылась, впустив в комнату яркий оранжевый закатный свет. Губы Доктора растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке. Уверенность читалась во всем его теле.

\- Так, а теперь я хочу, чтобы вы как можно быстрее погрузились на плот! Я возвращаю вас на крейсер!

Их не нужно было просить дважды. Они вылетели из башни и запрыгнули на плот. Доктор едва успел усесться рядом с ними, и тут озеро внезапно начало бешено колыхаться. Огромные алмазные волны поднимали транспорт в воздух и разбивались о борт.

\- Держитесь! – закричал Доктор. Он завел мотор и повел плот прочь от башни. Его сердца сжались от холода, когда он увидел, как закрылись входные двери, а Ковчег начал погружаться в озеро. 

\- О нет! Нет! Нет! НЕТ! НЕТ! – заорал он, едва поняв, что происходит.

\- Доктор! – крикнул Нил. – Волны становятся выше! Мы перевернемся!

Доктор не отрываясь смотрел, как Ковчег исчезает под волнами.

\- Доктор! – Аурелия придвинулась ближе и закричала ему в ухо. – Мы должны убираться! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

Доктор рывком вернулся к действиям и попытался выровнять транспорт на вздымающейся поверхности озера.

\- Ну нет! НЕТ! Не выйдет! – крикнул он, направляя его к серебристому берегу. – Я тебе не позволю!

\- Берег! – Нил потянул Доктора за руку. – Доктор! Мы совсем рядом! Сбавь скорость!

Но Доктор не отвечал, даже не повернулся. Словно Нила и остальных уже не существовало, словно они потеряли для него всякое значение. Единственное, что имело значение – отвезти эти людей на корабль и вернуться к Ковчегу, пока еще не поздно. Правой рукой он с силой сжимал рулевое колесо, левая скользнула вниз и сдавила рычаг передачи с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Держитесь! – заорал он и дернул рычаг вниз до упора, заставив плот подняться в воздух над вспененной береговой линией и плюхнуться на землю.

 

 **9.**  
Симуляция распадалась. Окружающий мир мелькал, превращаясь то в пустое черное пространство, то в белоснежную комнату так быстро, что было больно смотреть по сторонам. Цифровой Доктор все еще был здесь, рядом с ним, верный ему до самого конца.

\- Они ушли. Доктор и люди покинули Ковчег, - доложил он своему хозяину.

Мастер уставился в потолок.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал он, но его голос терялся в грохоте разрушения башни, эхом прорывавшемся в симуляцию. – Осталось недолго.

\- Ты должен остановиться. То, что ты делаешь, - безумие, - снова попытался вразумить его Доктор. – Доктор знает. Он не останется со всеми. Даже если башня погрузится на самое дно озера, он вернется и попытается тебя откопать. Он умрет – но не сдастся! Ты погубишь его своим упорством!

\- Я не собираюсь забирать этого идиота с собой в могилу, - хриплым голосом заверил Мастер свое творение. – Ты должен запереть его в крейсере, как только он взойдет на борт. Я знаю людей – они позаботятся обо всем остальном.

Компьютерный Доктор даже не пошевелился.

\- Выполняй! – осклабился Мастер.

 

 **10.**  
\- Вот так! – Доктор поспешно провел звуковой отверткой над приборной доской. Они благополучно добрались до припаркованного корабля и уже забрались на борт. Люди полукругом стояли в кабине у него за спиной. Нил уселся в кресло пилота, пристегнул ремни и приготовился взлетать.

\- Я улучшил автопилот, исправил планетарный навигатор и усилил ваши двигатели, - на всякий случай. Вы сможете убраться с этой планеты без меня, - Доктор развернулся вокруг своей оси и стал пробираться к выходу.

\- Стой! Ты не можешь туда вернуться! Это место сейчас взлетит к чертям! – воскликнула Аурелия.

\- Доктор, она права. Башня, скорее всего, уже ушла под землю, а озеро крайне нестабильно, - подтвердил Нил.

\- Мне плевать. Я должен вернуться! – Доктор уже стоял у самой двери, когда та внезапно закрылась. В кабине зажегся свет, красные аварийные огни на приборной доске сменились зелеными.

Доктор надавил ручку двери, а когда та не поддалась, уперся в нее плечом.

\- Нил! Зачем ты это сделал? Открой дверь!

\- Но я не…

\- Открой ее СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Пальцы Нила пробежали по панели, нажимая каждую кнопку, которая бы могла разблокировать дверь, но ничего не помогало.

\- Это не я! Я ее не закрывал!

Двойные двигатели корабля ожили. Доктор кинулся назад в кабину.

\- Я ничего не делал! Клянусь! – сказал Нил, подняв руки над головой. Доктор нервно посмотрел в окно кабины. Мерцающая поверхность озера исчезла, песчаные дюны перед ними обваливались, погружаясь в огромную зияющую дыру в почве планеты, в том самом месте, где недавно стоял Ковчег.

Мастер.

Мастер сказал, что знает, что он вернется за ним.

Он сказал, что у него острый ум. Он сделал ему комплимент.

Мастер сделал Доктору комплимент.

Во имя логики, да когда такое вообще случалось?

\- Каким же я был ИДИОТОМ! – возопил Доктор, поняв, что Мастер обманул его. – Мастер солгал мне! Несчастный помешанный болван, он мне солгал!

Сирена в динамиках корабля умолкла, Доктора и остальных резко отбросило назад, когда крейсер поднялся в небо.

\- О нет, не выйдет! – Доктор заставил себя снова подняться. Превозмогая гравитацию, он ногами оттолкнулся от сиденья.

Сидя в кресле пилота, Нил вцепился в штурвал с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Но, несмотря на это, крейсер, казалось, жил своей жизнью.

\- Поворачивай! – заорал Доктор, стараясь перекричать шум двигателей. Они поднимались все выше и уже почти достигли стратосферы планеты. Черный провал космоса уже надвигался на них из-за редеющих облаков.- Я должен вернуться назад!

\- Я потерял управление! Корабль не слушается! – в отчаянии ответил Нил, когда крейсер оставил позади последнее малиновое облако и вышел в открытый космос. В боковое окно он увидел, как черная планета с красным небом вращается все быстрее и быстрее, проваливаясь в ревущее сердце черной дыры.

\- Доктор! – крикнул он в ужасе и изумлении. – Планета! Она исчезает! Она падает в черную дыру!

С леденеющими сердцами Доктор посмотрел на вращающийся шар. Он направил звуковую отвертку на приборную панель. Главный монитор вспыхнул, синий цвет сменился на черный, и перед ними стали возникать зеленые буквы.

ЗАПРОС НА РУЧНОЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ ОТКЛОНЕН.

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

И так далее:

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

ОТКАЗАНО МАСТЕРОМ

Эти слова все повторялись и повторялись. Доктор в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы.

\- Ты не можешь этого сделать, - пробормотал он, повышая голос от ярости и отчаяния. – Мастер, ты не можешь, не можешь ТАК ПОСТУПАТЬ!

Сообщение на экране неуклюже моргнуло. Похоже, у Ковчега был ограниченный диапазон. Доктор быстрым движением направил отвертку на консоль, и синий экран снова занял свое место, вытеснив черный. Он ударил панель управления, и ручное управление включилось. Нил беспокойно смотрел на повелителя времени.

\- Доктор, я не вернусь назад. Этой планете конец.

\- Пошел вон из кресла!

\- Я тебе не позволю. Мы умрем прежде, чем сумеем приземлиться!

\- Я возвращаюсь. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, я должен вернуться за ним.

\- Доктор, ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я встречал, но это безумие, - проговорил Нил, пытаясь достучаться до него. – Ты не сможешь его спасти. Уже слишком поздно. Доктор, слишком поздно.

Доктор упрямо покачал головой и собирался уже вытащить Нила из-за штурвала, как вдруг тяжелый удар обрушился ему на затылок. Он развернулся и увидел позади себя перепуганную Аурелию, сжимающую в руках разбитую камеру. Он снова развернулся к панели, чувствуя, как ноги превращаются в вату.

Прежде чем он дотянулся до Нила, мир вокруг почернел.

 

 **11.**  
\- Их корабль покидает солнечную систему, - продолжал свой доклад компьютерный Доктор. Они все еще были вместе, сидя в крошечной камере с белыми стенами. Все, что осталось от симуляции. Все, что могла выдержать программа, блоки питания которой отключались один за другим. За пределами этих стен не было ничего, кроме мертвого черного пространства, - жалких остатков разрушенного разума Мастера.

\- И он не сможет вернуться? – спросил он.

\- Один из людей вырубил его. Он не сможет вмешаться.

Едва заметная улыбка облегчения заиграла на губах Мастера.

\- С ним все будет в порядке. Ему будет больно, и, возможно, будет задета его гордость, но он выживет. Он всегда выживает.

\- А как же ты? Что будет с тобой?

Знакомый страх смерти холодным щупальцем опутал сердца Мастера. Повисла долгая, гнетущая тишина.

\- Если ты не хочешь умирать, тогда зачем ты все это сделал? – набравшись смелости, наконец спросил цифровой Доктор. Упертость Мастера уже довела его до грани отчаяния.

\- Он не может меня спасти. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не пытался выбраться? Прежде чем создать тебя, моего ангела-хранителя, я перепробовал все. Выхода нет. Я не могу выбраться отсюда и остаться в живых.

\- Но почему ты не позволил Доктору попытаться спасти тебя? Что ужасного в том, чтобы дать себе шанс покинуть это кошмарное место и променять его на звездный свет, касающийся твоей измученной души? Мастер, почему ты даже не попытался?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Мастер снова попробует отшить его одним из своих ядовитых замечаний. Но тот только отвернулся.

\- Слишком поздно, - пробормотал он, закрывая голову руками. – Слишком поздно. Не осталось ничего, кроме вчерашних сожалений.

Компьютерный Доктор посмотрел в сторону, стараясь подавить слезы.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я запустил для тебя еще одну симуляцию? – наконец спросил он. Больше он ничего не мог для него сделать. – Энергии осталось немного, большинство систем уже отключились, но, возможно, я смогу открыть что-нибудь незначительное, просто чтобы отвлечь твой разум от всего этого. Что-то, что ты хотел бы вспомнить, место, в котором хотел бы побывать в последний раз.

Мастер покачал головой.

\- Нет. Нет, все в порядке, - он поднял взгляд на цифрового Доктора, в его глазах сверкал страх и сожаление. – Я спал все последние две тысячи лет. Две тысячи лет в ловушке бесконечных иллюзий – только для того, чтобы не закричать. Хотя бы один раз я хочу быть храбрым и сохранить разум. Когда придет конец, я хочу четко осознавать, что это конец.

\- Мастер, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. В память о старых временах.

Мастер молча смотрел на компьютерного Доктора, в глазах которого так ясно отражалось горе и сочувствие настоящего Доктора, там, в небе.

\- Ты можешь мне помочь. Отключи все. Пожалуйста. Это жалкая пародия на жизнь. Пусть она наконец закончится. Отключи все.

Слеза скатилась у Доктора по щеке, когда он исполнял приказ Мастера. Белая камера обрушилась, открыв черное пространство пустоты, лежавшее за тонкой вуалью обмана. И наконец даже сам Доктор стал исчезать.

\- Прощай, мой Мастер. Для меня честью было служить тебе.

Мастер смотрел на исчезающий голубой свет и горько улыбался, чувствуя, как страх и тоска охватывают его сердца.

\- Прощай, мой Доктор, и спасибо.

Доктор растворился в черноте, окружавшей Мастера. Его больше не было.

 

 **12.**  
Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза – огоньки ремня безопасности, яростно мигавшие в отражении на шкафчике у него над головой. Затем он вспомнил. Мастер.

Он попытался встать, но обнаружил, что накрепко пристегнут к своему сиденью.

\- Уберите эти ремни! Я хочу немедленно выбраться из этого кресла! – воскликнул он, повернув голову в сторону.

\- Ну уж нет! Мы этого не сделаем! – сказала Аурелия. Она сидела в своем кресле рядом с ним, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники, а тем временем корабль резко раскачивало из стороны в сторону. – Прости, Доктор, но назад ты нас не потащишь!

\- Мастер! Я должен добраться до него! Он все еще там!

\- Ты меня не слышал? Мы не собираемся умирать из-за него! Мы его даже не знаем! Неужели ты ждал, что мы станем рисковать своими жизнями ради того, чтобы очистить твою совесть? Как можно быть таким эгоистом?

Доктор сжал губы в линию и выглянул в окно. Там, вдали, виднелось то, что осталось от Галлифрея. Огромный шар быстро спускался по спирали в самое сердце черной дыры. Красные облака исчезли. Они испарились под действием жара – верного признака разрушения планеты. И теперь ее чужеродную черную поверхность можно было увидеть невооруженным взглядом. Трети планеты уже не существовало. А то, что осталось, бледно светилось на фоне воронки. Поверхность трескалась, словно яичная скорлупа, выпуская на поверхность потоки горящей лавы.

Аурелия была права. Планету уже не спасти.

Как и Мастера. Он погиб вместе с ней.

Доктор откинулся на спинку кресла. Он был побежден. Вся надежда, которая питала его, испарилась вместе с исчезающей планетой. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Прости, - мягко сказала Аурелия. – Я не хотела.

Но из пучин тоски его вытянул сильный удар, встряхнувший весь корабль и пассажиров в креслах. Ремень Доктора расстегнулся, он пролетел через кабину и ударился головой о шкафчик. На мгновение мир поплыл у него перед глазами.

\- Доктор! – крикнул Нил из-за штурвала. Доктор обнаружил, что лежит на полу в проходе между двумя рядами сидений. Он поднялся и протиснулся к пилоту.

\- Доктор! – Нил метнул взгляд через плечо, но руками вцепился в бешено трясущийся штурвал. – Прости, но нам пришлось тебя привязать…

\- Что происходит? – Доктор выглянул через лобовое стекло. На черном горизонте возникли голубые и зеленые кольца плазменного света, которые волнами неслись к ним. Другая волна ударила крейсер. Их встряхнуло так, словно они сидели в банке, которую со всей силы пинала группа чрезмерно активных школьников. Доктор мертвой хваткой вцепился в кресло Нила.

\- Что это такое, Доктор? – в ужасе спросил Нил, пытаясь восстановить контроль над кораблем.

\- Силовые поля! – крикнул Доктор поверх разрывающего барабанные перепонки рева двигателей. – Громадные сверхмощные барьеры отрицательно заряженной энергии, установленные, чтобы держать непрошенных гостей подальше от обреченной планеты. Теперь она уничтожена, и они отключаются и рушатся внутрь самих себя!

Глаза Доктора расширились, когда до него дошло. И прежде чем Нил успел задать ему еще один вопрос, он повернулся на пятках и ринулся назад, в кабину.

\- Доктор, что ты делаешь? – спросила Аурелия. Она похолодела, когда увидела, как повелитель времени достает звуковую отвертку. – Нет! Ты не потащишь нас назад! Мы там все умрем, ты, эгоистичный идиот!

\- Доктор, я тебе не позволю, - заявил Уилл в попытке остановить его, сражаясь со своим ремнем безопасности.

\- Отойдите, оба! – Доктор поднял отвертку и нажал на кнопку. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы оказались внутри!

\- Внутри чего? – спросил Уилл, освободившись наконец от ремня. Он встал между Аурелией и Доктором, но тут же свалился в проход между сиденьями, когда ударила третья волна.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы оказались в ТАРДИС, - сказал Доктор. Вокруг него материализовалась синяя будка, и он оказался в консольной комнате, у самой двери. С той стороны доносились крики Аурелии и Уилла, звавших его по имени.

Он рывком открыл дверь.

\- Все в порядке! Я полечу на своем корабле, - сказал он и задиристо улыбнулся Аурелии, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на носках.

\- Кстати, это мой корабль, ТАРДИС. Ну, вообще-то это больше, чем корабль, но я не хочу хвастаться. Нет времени. Я не мог добраться на ней до планеты из-за силовых полей. Они защищают от технологий повелителей времени, но раз их теперь нет, я мигом заскочу на Галлифрей! – весело протараторил он.

Люди явно не поспевали.

\- К-как д-деревянная будка оказалась здесь? – запинаясь, пробормотал Уилл.

\- О, неважно, - сказал Доктор. – Вы, ребята, дуйте в безопасное место. Тащите свои задницы назад в университет, начинайте писать свои сверхважные бумажки, о которых вы столько ныли.

Он повернулся и собирался уже было захлопнуть дверь.

\- О, да, и скажите Нилу, чтобы впредь держался подальше от черных дыр и таинственных планет! Даже великому Чарльзу Дарвину понадобилось только одно приключение, чтобы вдохновить его на шедевр. Если он смог это сделать – сможет и Нил Армстронг. Серьезно, не вам быть полевыми учеными.

Он отскочил назад и захлопнул дверь. Буквально через секунду двигатель ТАРДИС заработал со скрипом и визгом, и синяя будка исчезла прямо на глазах у двух ошеломленных ученых.

 

 **13.**  
Тьма накрывала его. Он сидел в пустоте, одинокий, растерянный и напуганный.

О, как он был напуган.

Миру снаружи наступал конец. Зверь в клетке, запертый в комнате на самом верху башни, скоро умрет, его телесная оболочка разлетится на атомы под влиянием неистовой мощи черной дыры. Они превратятся в облако пыли и будут втянуты в черную бездонную яму, и будут целую вечность падать, ни разу не коснувшись земли.

Он крепко обнял себя руками и закрыл глаза. Надломанным и дрожащим голосом он нежно пел самому себе.

\- Тише, дитя, из глубин поднимется тьма и усыпит твою душу*.

Он медленно качался взад-вперед, взад-вперед, пытаясь убаюкать свой разум и погрузить его в вечный сон.

 

 **14.**  
\- Что происходит? Доктор? Уилл? Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут творится? – раздраженно крикнул Нил из-за штурвала в кабину.

Уилл и Аурелия вернулись в нос корабля, где застали крайне озадаченного пилота.

\- Где Доктор? Я слышал странный звук там, сзади. Звук рога или типа того. Что это было?

\- Скажи ему, - Аурелия толкнула Уилла в плечо.

\- Я? Но я понятия не имею, что там произошло! – пробормотал Уилл.

Аурелия по привычке закатила глаза. Она уже собиралась попробовать объяснить, что они видели, но тут главный экран вспыхнул, и перед ними появился носорог в полном военном обмундировании.

\- Да какого черта происходит? – воскликнул Нил, окончательно выйдя из себя.

\- Это же солдат-джудун! – ошарашенно выдохнул Уилл.

\- Что ему нужно? – спросила Аурелия.

Изображение джудуна приобрело четкость. Помехи исчезли. Солдат начал открывать и закрывать рот, словно говорил.

\- Быстро, включи звук! Под приборной доской, справа! – показал Нил. – И не забудь включить переводчик!

Уилл увеличил громкость, и грубый голос джудунского солдата прогремел из динамиков.

\- _Бо кро то до зо со во – входит в запретную зону. Повторяю, одна из ваших шлюпок входит в запретную зону. Отзовите ее немедленно!_

\- Шлюпка? У нас нет на борту шлюпок! Что он несет? – спросил Нил и просил взгляд на спутников.

\- Кажется, он говорит о Докторе, - сказала Аурелия. И продолжила, увидев непонимание на лице Нила. – Он только что улетел на своей синей буд… на своем корабле.

\- _Повторяю. Отзовите свою шлюпку немедленно!_

\- На корабле? Откуда, черт побери, он тут взял корабль? – Нил повернулся и нажал кнопку ответа. – Мы не отправляли никаких шлюпок! Мы не можем ее отозвать!

\- _Отзовите ее немедленно, или нам придется снести ваш корабль!_

Пораженная ответом джудуна, Аурелия нажала кнопку ответа.

\- Вы что, не слышали, что он сказал? Мы не отправляли ту синюю будку! Это Доктор! Он возвращается на планету по собственной инициативе!

Если инопланетянин с лицом носорога вообще способен был нахмуриться, солдат-джудун определенно делал это сейчас.

\- _Доктор_? – спросил он с медлительностью, граничащей с умственной отсталостью.

\- Да! Доктор! – выпалила Аурелия. – Этот сумасшедший повелитель-чего-бы-там-ни-было, который пришел сюда, чтобы освободить дитя кошмаров. ЭТОТ Доктор!

\- _Вы были с Доктором_?

\- Да! Да, были. А где, кстати, были вы, когда мы в первый раз прилетели на эту проклятую планету? Мы уже улетаем, придурок! Нас чуть не убили! В задницу таких наблюдательных космических защитников порядка!

Нил оттолкнул ее от передатчика.

\- Пожалуйста, простите, она не хотела сказать ничего такого!

Изображение джудунского солдата исчезло, и его заменил человек. Мужчина лет сорока, одетый в дорогой серый костюм, подобранный с идеальным вкусом. Его волосы были зачесаны назад, открывая вдовий пик , а на губах играла слащавая улыбка без намека на добродушие, откровенность или хотя бы слабый отголосок человечности.

\- _Я должен извиниться за грубое поведение мистера Бейнса. Он не привык разговаривать с полностью развитыми существами, как вы, любезные господа._

Человек в сером костюме сверкнул с экрана стерильной улыбкой.

\- _Итак, похоже, ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Было бы лучше, если бы в целях разрешения этого кризиса слово взял кто-нибудь, обладающий высшим авторитетом и развитой способностью к мышлению_.

\- Кто вы? Что вам от нас нужно? – спросил Нил.

\- _Меня зовут мистер Фокс. Ф-О-К-С. Я говорю от лица моего клиента – Прокламации Теней. Ваш друг Доктор вошел в запретную зону без согласия моего клиента. Согласно законам, установленным Прокламацией Теней, мистер Бейнс имеет полное право конфисковать ваш транспорт и технические средства, или, как он предпочитает это называть, снести ваш корабль_.

\- Мы не знали, - Нил бросил нервный взгляд на Аурелию. – Он сам принял это решение. Думаю, он отправился спасать своего друга.

\- _О, да. Дитя кошмаров, о котором говорила ваша очаровательная спутница. Скажите мне, мистер… простите, кажется, мистер Кадиш_? – мистер Фокс с подозрением уставился в экран.

\- Эм, да, да, мистер Фокс? – Нил взмок. Внезапно на него нахлынул страх, что все это может закончиться плохо. Глаза этого человека, казалось, сверлили душу насквозь.

\- _Скажите, мистер Кадиш_ , - он произнес это имя с особой медлительностью, словно смакуя вкус лжи на губах, - _Доктор случайно не упоминал при вас имя своего друга_?

 

 **15.**  
Вот и все. Это был конец.

Он почувствовал острую боль, словно иглой прошившую все его тело. И со страхом подумал, что она была лишь первой из многих.

Перепуганный до безумия, он сидел, зажмурив глаза, и пытаясь перестать чувствовать то, что происходило с тем чудовищем в башне. Он заставил все, что осталось от его изломанного разума, сконцентрироваться на словах, которые шептал в темноте.

\- Из глубин поднимется тьма. Она усыпит твою душу. Из глубин поднимется тьма и усыпит твою душу.

Пустое пространство вокруг начало трястись, словно его разрывало на части. Его разум терялся, новые и новые вспышки невыносимой боли пробегали по его телу.

\- Тише, дитя. Из глубин поднимется тьма и усыпит твою душу.

Краем глаза он заметил луч света, а затем его коснулся резкий порыв ветра, и послышался знакомый свистящий звук двигателя. Прикрывая глаза от вихря, он смотрел. Свет становился все ярче и ярче, пока не превратился в ослепительное сияние солнца, и пугающая тьма, окружавшая его, отступила. А в самом сердце этого света стояла ТАРДИС Доктора.

Дверь ее рывком распахнулась, и к нему бросилась высокая погруженная в тень фигура.

Пространство свертывалось. Его тело было разбито, разум гас, как свеча на ветру.

Последнее, что видел Мастер, последнее, что отпечаталось в его умирающей памяти – Доктор, поднимающий его с земли и уносящий его прочь от темноты.

Тише, дитя.

Милосердие явится с небес.

И вынесет тебя на свет.

 

 **16.**  
Вода сегодня была спокойной. Он видел ее через огромные окна своей спальни, наполнявшие ее теплым оранжевым светом пылающего неба. Далеко на горизонте лежал серебристый берег, а за ним – тревожимые ветром склоны горы Погибели, мерцающие под лучами двух полуденных солнц, освещающих колеблющееся море красной травы.

Он вылез из кровати и ступил босыми ногами на виниловый пол. Это прохладное прикосновение было успокаивающим. Он нерешительно подошел к окну. Не отрывая взгляда от открывавшегося его взору пейзажа, он копался в собственной памяти. Что-то было не так. 

\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

Мастер обернулся. Доктор сидел по-турецки на краю его кровати и сиял успокаивающей улыбкой.

\- Ты уверен насчет этого?

\- Насчет чего?

\- Насчет неба. Оно оранжевое. Мне казалось, оно было красным.

Доктор спрыгнул с кровати и встал рядом с ним у окна.

\- Нее, у тебя в голове все перемешалось. Оно было оранжевым, я на сто процентов уверен в этом.

Мастер поднял бровь.

\- Ну, ладно, наверное, оно было чуть потемнее. Цвета хурмы или мандарина, - Доктор почесал затылок.

\- Мне нравится красный. Я бы хотел, чтобы оно было красным. С оттенком бургундского.

\- Пусть уж лучше мир будет аутентичнее, ладно? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось, как в прошлый раз.

\- В прошлый раз? – Мастер в недоумении посмотрел на Доктора.

\- А, да, ты можешь этого не помнить. И это хорошо, - кивнул Доктор, мягко подводя его к кровати. – Нет нужды вспоминать все и сразу. Это не очень мудро.

\- Доктор, - Мастер сел на край кровати и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. – Почему я заперт здесь?

Тень печали скользнула по лицу Доктора, но он быстро подавил ее.

\- Ты нездоров. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе и убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Поэтому ты здесь. Но бояться нечего. Это не тюрьма. Ты не пленник, а я не твой тюремщик. Я твой хранитель, а ты мой подопечный.

Мастер медленно кивнул. Как глупо было снова об этом забыть. Доктор так часто говорил ему об этом, но его разум, казалось, постоянно ускользал и не был способен удержать одну-единственную мысль.

\- Мне станет лучше? – спросил он, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Он был уверен, что уже спрашивал об этом Доктора, но не мог вспомнить, что он ему ответил, а ему очень нужно было знать. Это его беспокоило.

\- Конечно! Не говори глупостей, - обнадеживающе улыбнулся Доктор. – Конечно тебе станет лучше, и тогда я заберу тебя отсюда в мгновение ока. Обещаю.

Мастер снова кивнул и посмотрел в окно, за которым солнца-близнецы начинали опускаться за холмы. Где-то в желудке зашевелилось старое знакомое чувство страха, порожденное двумя тысячами закатов, которые ему пришлось наблюдать в одиночестве.

\- Скоро стемнеет, - прошептал он. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, но он делал все, чтобы не позволить Доктору увидеть его страх.

\- Я останусь с тобой, - сказал Доктор, отняв у него всякую необходимость просить о помощи. Он знал Мастера как свои пять пальцев.

\- Ты останешься?

\- Ага, как прошлой ночью. И позапрошлой, - сказал Доктор. Собственно, он проводил с Мастером все ночи с тех пор как спас его из башни. Каждую ночь он оставался с ним, чтобы быть уверенным, что исстрадавшийся разум Мастера найдет покой, чтобы отгонять от него кошмары. Вот только Мастер не помнил об этом.

\- Но разве тебе не нужно уйти? Лететь куда-нибудь? Спасать планеты, встретиться с твоими спутниками-людьми?

Доктор уверенно покачал головой.

\- Я буду здесь с тобой, пока я тебе нужен. Столько времени, сколько тебе потребуется, чтобы выздороветь.

\- А что если это займет годы? – фыркнул Мастер.

\- Я останусь.

\- Десятки лет?

\- Я буду рядом с тобой.

\- Сотни лет?

\- Я выскочу на минутку, возьму в прокате несколько DVD, прихвачу несколько книг из библиотеки. Может, заведу хобби. Оригами – это интересно. Справимся.

Утомленный его настойчивостью, Мастер вздохнул и закатил глаза.

\- А что если я никогда не стану нормальным?

\- А я и не жду, чтобы ты стал нормальным, - задорно улыбнулся Доктор. – Если бы ты не был чуть-чуть эксцентричным социопатом, ты был бы не ты, верно? Ты не был бы _моим_ Мастером. Так что, если ты не убиваешь, не калечишь и не причиняешь никому боль – я смирюсь с каплей безумия.

Мастер, окончательно лишившись дара речи, просто покачал головой и улыбнулся Доктору.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Последние повелители времени, друзья детства сидя на кровати наблюдали, как солнца-близнецы проходят свой дневной путь по небесной дороге. А за пределами симуляции ТАРДИС Доктора вращалась вокруг черной дыры, поглотившей черную планету с красным небом. Ее время было остановлено. А внутри, привязанный к кровати, лежал без сознания Мастер. Доктор сидел рядом с ним, бережно держа его голову и касаясь его лба своим, с одной лишь целью – чтобы его живой и рациональный ум мог исцелить то, что было разрушено. Пусть пройдет все время Вселенной, пусть планеты обратятся в пыль, пусть звезды погаснут одна за другой – для него это не имело значения. Ничто во всей Вселенной не будет иметь смысла, если он не сумеет сдержать одно простое обещание.

_Держись, Мастер. Я вытащу тебя. Я заберу тебя к звездам. Вот увидишь, мы еще побегаем, повелитель времени. Мы еще увидим все опасности и все чудеса галактик._

Мы еще побегаем, вот увидишь.

\- О, Доктор, - засмеялся Мастер, словно снова смог прочитать его мысли. – Знаешь, ты – высокомерный, лицемерный, сентиментальный мерзавец.

За окном спальни солнца-близнецы садились над Галлифреем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
> And carry you down into sleep» – слова песни «Mordred's Lullaby» («Колыбельная Мордреда») канадской певицы Heather Dale (Хэзер Дейл), исполняющей песни по мотивам кельтских мифов.


End file.
